Where Angels Fear To Tread
by Jax25
Summary: Post DH, fairly canon compliant. MATURE CONTENT, there will be lots of m/m naughtiness involved, as always. Lucius Malfoy has hit rock bottom but from the bottom, the only way to go is up.
1. A Taste of Sugar

**Pairing:** Lucius/Harry  
**Warnings: **Obviously this is m/m slash. The beginning starts out quite tame but within a few chapters, will be very NC-17. For those readers who are squicked by infidelity, you probably don't want to read this one. There may be character death toward the end. You have been warned!  
**Categories:** Romance  
**Summary:** Post-DH. Lucius Malfoy has hit rock bottom but from the bottom, the only way to go is up. For Harry Potter, life is finally running smoothly but that is always when things start to go off track.

A man with stark white hair sat in front of the fireplace in his manor, his pale eyes watching the dancing flames though not really seeing them. The hair had once been a shimmering platinum blonde but three years of stress, imprisonment and hardship had drained the pale gold from it. (Even so, it was no less striking than it had been before.) Life had not been very kind to Lucius Malfoy after the Dark Lord's return and now that his master was gone – apparently for good this time – the wizard found himself adrift.

Because his beloved Cissa had saved the grand hero of the hour, the Ministry overlooked her involvement with the Death Eaters during the Dark Lord's short reign, especially after Potter had spoken on her behalf. Lucius assumed that the boy had felt some sort of obligation, Gryffindor honor or some such nonsense. The Wizengamot had no such qualms over Lucius and would happily have sent him back to Azkaban. However, as his wand had been destroyed, and he had taken very little part in anything that had come after that devastating event, the Ministry saw no just cause to further confine him in prison.

Snorting at that thought, Malfoy lifted the tumbler to his lips and took a great draught of firewhiskey. Not that he wasn't in a prison now; a wizard without magic. If Narcissa hadn't loved him – hadn't pitied him – he would never have survived the intervening months since the Dark Lord's defeat.

Perhaps the worst part of all was seeing the emotions that warred in his son's eyes every time Draco looked at him: pity, shame, embarrassment and love. Lucius knew that the boy still loved him and still wanted to make him proud, but it had to be hard to have a father that was such a failure. To be a Malfoy now invited scorn and ridicule; not at all what Lucius desired for his only son and heir.

Heaving a deep sigh, Lucius let his head drop back against the worn leather of the wingback chair in which he sat, alone with his bitterness, as had become his custom. He would find his way to bed soon, he thought. He would be unsteady on his feet but tonight he was sober enough to find his way without assistance from one of the house elves.

Cissa would probably be asleep already. Some nights she waited up for him, reading until the wee hours and only going to sleep when he crawled into bed. Tonight, however, she had called an early night saying that she didn't feel well. Not that he blamed her in the least. She worked as hard as ever to keep their family afloat and did whatever was necessary. A strong Slytherin woman was his Narcissa. A hint of a smile quirked the corner of his lips. She was an ice queen to everyone except the Malfoy men – for Draco was a man now, despite his youth – but to them she was a warm and solid strength in time of need.

Shaking his head at his own sentimentality, Lucius drained the glass and made to rise. It was at that moment that Draco entered, looking quite put out. The boy passed at once to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a generous measure of whiskey. His father watched without comment. He understood the need, after all.

Once Draco sank into the vacant chair at his father's side, Lucius broke the silence with a simple, "Problems?"

The boy grunted a two-syllable reply, "Potter."

Lucius' teeth clenched at the name but he leaned back in his chair with only a murmured, "I see." As silence lingered, he was forced to prompt Draco further, "What has he done now?"

Lucius hated Potter almost as much as Draco did, though for much different reasons than his son's. The elder Malfoy saw Potter as an inferior who had brought nothing but trouble to the Malfoy family. That and the boy was most definitely undeserving of all the attention that was heaped upon him. By contrast, Potter had always been Draco's rival and the young Malfoy was jealous of Potter's abilities and fame. Lucius wished – not for the first time – that Draco would stop giving Harry power against him by treating him as an equal.

It seemed the younger man's problem on this occasion wasn't just with Potter however, because Draco shook his head and muttered something about the Granger girl. _Ah…_ Lucius had long suspected his son's feelings for the mudblood and he wondered if Draco would ever admit that he fancied her. Upon further reflection, Lucius doubted such a thing would happen. It wasn't as though the boy's crush could ever be more than that and Draco knew it.

Rising without a word, the older wizard took a moment to steady himself and then gave his son a pat on the shoulder, "You'll sort it out."

That was all he said before making his way carefully up to bed. It was probably just as well that he couldn't see the troubled expression on his son's face as the young man watched him weave his way out the door.

**oOoOo**

Harry Potter found that an inordinate amount of his time these days was taken up with keeping as much distance between him and the Malfoy family as possible. On some days it was easy, other days not so much.

Now that he had passed his exams, finished his training and was officially an auror, his plate was full, especially as he helped Minister Shacklebolt to reform the department. Harry's experience were proving invaluable when working out plans to ensure another reign of terror like Voldemort's would never happen again. He didn't have time to make nice with the dark wizard's former followers.

Being in the presence of Narcissa was usually tolerable. She treated him with a modicum of respect and gratitude for what he'd done for her family. Unfortunately for Harry, he seemed much more apt to run into Draco.

Despite his actions during the Battle of Hogwarts and continuing horrible attitude, the Slytherin had managed to score some sort of position in the Ministry. Not that he needed a job. His family was still stinking rich. To be honest, they were better off now than they had been before the war. In her will, Bellatrix had left the entire contents of her vault at Gringotts to her favorite sister.

Harry figured that Draco had gotten a job at the Ministry just to annoy him. In fact, he said as much to Ginny at least once a day. She'd taken to simply shaking her head and giving a sympathetic little chuckle every time Harry made a comment like that.

Lucius Malfoy was another matter altogether. Harry hardly saw him at all. The disgraced lord of Malfoy Manor rarely ventured out these days. He especially didn't make efforts to visit the Ministry where Harry spent most of his time. Therefore Harry was more than a little surprised when he saw the man in question heading toward his cubicle one morning. Lucius paused before the auror's desk and looked down at him with the old familiar sneer.

"Potter," Malfoy gave him a polite yet mocking incline of the head.

Harry made a point of looking the older man up and down before replying in a neutral tone, "Mister Malfoy."

He had to hand it to the fellow; Lucius still managed to cut an impressive and imposing figure. The ever-present cane that had once housed his wand was part of the ensemble of rich clothes he wore. Harry knew that the walking stick was now empty, of course, but his eyes instinctively tracked to it anyway; a glance that was not lost on Malfoy.

"I've come to ask you to stop harassing my son, Potter."

Harry wasn't sure he'd heard correctly and could only sit there, staring dumbfounded up at the white-haired wizard, "Excuse me. What?"

Lucius leaned down toward him, his entire bearing exuding a dangerous menace. Even the pale eyes had darkened like an impending storm but Harry thought he spotted something besides anger or hatred lurking in them. Hell if he could figure out what this emotion was but he didn't have much time to ponder it. The older man was so close to Harry now that the young auror could feel the body heat radiating from him.

"I said," every word was a low hiss, though quite obviously enunciated, "stop harassing my son. The Dark Lord is gone now. Leave my family alone."

Harry barely kept from laughing at the absurd statement. Then he was captured again by that stare. Swallowing hard, he leaned back in his chair – the most nonchalant action that he could think of – and quirked an eyebrow. "Perhaps you'd be better served if you told your son to stop harassing me. He's the one always making flimsy excuses to come down here and bother me or Ron."

Harry didn't know that what he'd just said was true exactly but Draco did seem to be in the office far more than coincidence would account for.

The elder Malfoy's jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed. Harry saw his hand twitch toward the cane and even though he was sure that Malfoy hadn't been allowed a new wand, his hand flew his own wand, kept within easy reach. The rational part of Harry's brain knew that he was safe at his desk but old habits died hard.

"I would suggest that you leave now, Mister Malfoy," his voice was cool, professional, and polite though it held an unmistakable air of command, "before somebody does something that he might regret."

Blue eyes met green for a long moment. Harry could still feel that same uncomfortable sensation of being too close and then Malfoy abruptly stepped back. "This is not over, Potter."

As Lucius spun on his heel and stormed out with his nose in the air, Harry sighed. No, he figured it wasn't.

**oOoOo**

Lucius stepped out of the fireplace in his study and had to lean against the mantle for a long moment. He felt more alive than he had in months. And when had Potter gone from being a scrawny, half-starved boy to the man that he'd encountered today? Surely such changes couldn't have happened in the brief time since Lucius had last laid eyes on him.

The more Lucius thought about the encounter, the more the blood surged through his veins. He couldn't explain it but he felt so invigorated that he went in search of his beloved Cissa. It had been some time since he had any interest in performing his duties as a husband but he found that he had more than enough interest today. Maybe he would have to orchestrate a few more such meetings with Potter.

Lucius mused on that for a bit while looking for Narcissa but once he found her, he pushed all such thoughts out of his mind to concentrate on the pleasures at hand; a concentration that was broken only a few times by the memory of a pair of glimmering green eyes.

**oOoOo**

Somehow a woman can always tell when something has happened with her man. Ginny must have sensed something amiss when Harry walked into the flat because she called to him from the kitchen, "Hullo, Love. Hard day?"

They hadn't been cohabiting long but it hadn't taken much effort for her to become familiar with his routine. She looked up from the pots on the stove and offered him a smile as he came in and kissed her cheek. Her eyes searched his face.

"Not bad," Harry took a seat at the table before continuing, "had an interesting visit from none other than Lucius Malfoy."

Ginny went very still at hearing the name. She'd never forgiven Malfoy for slipping Tom Riddle's journal into her cauldron during her first year – not that Harry could blame her. That action, along with the animosity between their two families, sealed his fate as far as she was concerned.

"Oh? What did he want?" Her tone was nonchalant but Harry knew that the question was anything but.

"He warned me off of _harassing_ his son," he laughed. "Can you believe it? _Me _harass _Draco_!"

Ginny shook her head. "The other way around, I'd say."

"That's what I told him."

"Hmm."

Harry watched Ginny, observing the tension that still lingered in her shoulders and back, and thought of a way that he might ease it. Perhaps the solution might also help Harry banish the preoccupation that had hounded him since Lucius Malfoy's visit that afternoon.

Rising, Harry moved behind his fiancée and kissed her on the neck. His hands settled gently on her shoulders and started kneading.

"Turn down the pots so they don't burn, Love," he murmured between kisses, "I want dessert first." Maybe then he could get rid of the vision of Lucius Malfoy's arrogant face staring at him every time he closed his eyes.

**oOoOo**

Lucius sat across the table from his son and sipped a small cup of café au lait. There had been no difficulty in getting Draco out of the office for lunch. Not that he thought there would be. The boy took any excuse he could to get away from the Ministry, although this particular café was popular with the younger Ministry workers – especially the aurors. Lucius had been meticulous in his research. Every time he ventured away from his manor he invited scorn and ridicule, so he might at least make sure it was worth the trouble.

His eyes moved restlessly over the crowd, scanning but trying not to make it too obvious. At least Draco seemed to be oblivious because he continued to share the gossip he'd gleaned from others in his department. Some things were petty, others quite interesting if Lucius had a mind to meddle in Ministry politics. At the moment he didn't really care about any of it but he listened, interjecting comments to keep the conversation flowing.

It took some time before he was rewarded for his patience. Lucius first spotted the mop of black hair across the crowded room and then he noticed the tall redhead at Potter's side. With Weasley along this would be too easy…and too delicious.

The elder Malfoy's gaze must have lingered too long, or perhaps he'd neglected a response in the conversation, because Draco followed his eyes and spotted the newcomers as well.

"Great," the boy's voice was a bad-tempered grumble, "Weasel and Potty Potter. Just what I needed."

"Now Draco," Lucius tried to keep from sounding too content but he was afraid that he might have purred, "we shouldn't allow that sort to spoil our lunch, should we?"

Draco gave his father a suspicious look but he obliged with a grudging nod. "No, Father."

The elder Malfoy graced his son with an approving smile. The boy was well trained. That had always been something that Lucius counted on.

Turning his attention back to the pair across the room, Lucius waited for an opportunity to present itself. Draco lapsed back into his conversation but he too kept an eye on his former classmates. Weasley and Potter hadn't noticed the Malfoys sitting there and having placed their order with the pretty young witch at the counter, they moved past the Malfoys' table.

Choosing a very precise moment, Lucius stretched his leg forward as though he was fishing around in his trouser pocket for something. Weasley tripped over Lucius' leg with one clown-sized foot and fell heavily against his friend.

"Hey! Why don't you…" the words were lost as Weasley turned and saw just whose limb he'd fallen over. He flushed an angry scarlet and even his ears went red. "Malfoy!"

Lucius shot him a cold look, accompanied by a proper sneer. "I do believe it is _you_ who should be watching where he's walking, Weasley. I wouldn't want you to have to pawn the ring you bought for your mudblood just to replace my shoes."

There it was, just as Lucius had hoped – the flash of anger in Potter's eyes when the elder wizard had called Granger a mudblood. Of course Weasley was livid, already drawing his wand by the time Lucius finished speaking. Lucius was dimly aware that Draco had drawn his wand too. Secure in the knowledge that his son would protect him – and ignoring the shimmer of frustration inside that he needed protecting – Lucius kept his focus completely on Potter.

The low burn had begun anew in Lucius' body, a sweet dull throb. This is what he'd been missing. For two years he'd been little more than a beaten cur, slithering on his belly, licking his master's boots and taking what scraps he'd been carelessly thrown. Then afterward he'd been obliged to let his wife and son support him.

But this…

This was what power felt like.

Lucius drank it in like a fine wine. He swirled it, savored the texture, let the desire for more build and fill him. He knew what buttons to push now, the ones that would fill those vivid green eyes with anger and bring a flush to those young cheeks that were still so smooth despite the other changes in Potter's demeanor and physique.

"You're no better than a muggle now yourself, Malfoy." The words were growled low, a man's voice in which the boy's fury was barely contained. "How dare you continue to call 'Mione that filthy name?"

"No better than a muggle?" Lucius delivered his reply smoothly, not missing a beat as he played his game. He could now see the changes in himself from the man he'd been only a week ago. It amazed him, though he doubted if any of the others had a clue. Perhaps Draco would have if he were not embroiled in his own battle with Weasley. "At least we are in agreement that muggles are beneath us."

Harry opened his mouth for an angry retort and then closed it again, frustration clear on his face. Lucius knew that many people thought him weak or stupid because of what had happened to him. Even though that assumption grated on him, it didn't keep him from exploiting it for his own gain, just as he did now.

"No, we are not," Harry finally managed to mumble. Lucius knew that Potter didn't want to concede anything to him, which suited Lucius fine. He wasn't after concessions, nor was he after vindication. He was after the rush that sparring with Harry Potter would give him.

"Funny, that is what it sounded like to me. If I am no better than a muggle without my magic, then surely you believe that I was superior to one while I had it – or that you, yourself, are superior."

It seemed like perfectly logical reasoning to Malfoy. He could tell, however, that the boy was trying to find a way to argue against it. The failure to do so was upsetting Potter even more.

Finally glancing over to Weasley for help, Potter noticed for the first time what was going on between Ron and Draco.

"Come on, Ron," he murmured to his friend, "we don't need any more trouble right now, especially with these two. Let's go find a table outside."

Ron looked at Harry with a rather stupid expression and Lucius assumed that it was because the Weasley boy hadn't often seen his friend turn from a fight. To tell the truth, that was not what Lucius had expected from the boy either; nor was it exactly what he wanted. However, he would allow Harry to withdraw this time. The game had only just begun.

As Potter turned away, Lucius spoke in an almost off-handed manner, "Give my regards to your little fiancée for me, Potter. I saw her picture in _The Prophet_ recently and you know, she really has blossomed into a fine piece of arse. Too bad she's as big a blood traitor as the rest of that lot." He gestured vaguely toward the redhead at Potter's side.

Oh Merlin it was so gratifying to see how quickly that passion flashed back into Potter's eyes. Weasley went even more livid, if that was possible, and the older man chuckled again. Harry managed to drag Ron away from the Malfoys at last but the whole café stared at Weasley as he raved about Lucius' disrespect.

Once the two young wizards were outside, Draco turned to face his father. His eyes were full of questions. "Why did you say that about Weasley's sister?"

"Oh," the older Malfoy waved a dismissive hand and smiled into his cup, "I just thought it would be amusing to see their reactions. Didn't you find it funny?"

**oOoOo**

That night when he got home, Harry scooped Ginny up and dragged her into the bedroom. For the first time since they'd become intimate, Harry was not in the least bit tender. The events of the day had gotten him so frustrated that all he could think about was getting off. Not that he forced her or didn't pay attention to Ginny's needs at all, but he didn't take the time that he normally would have. Instead of gentle caresses, his lovemaking was hot, frantic and bordering on rough.

Finally, after he spent himself with a low cry and had Ginny snuggled against his chest, he stroked her back and apologized.

"I'm so sorry, Love. I didn't mean things to be like that."

Ginny looked up at him and Harry found that he couldn't meet her eyes. Shame and guilt flooded through him, made worse by the fact that only he knew that he'd really wanted – deep down inside – to punish Lucius Malfoy, not his darling Ginny.

He felt her soft touch settle upon each side of his face and he turned his eyes back to her. "Will you please tell me what's wrong, Harry? You've been acting strangely all week. Is it something at the Ministry?"

Her pretty eyes searched his and for a moment he thought he could get lost in them and never have to find his way back again. In such a moment he was almost tempted to spill his innermost troubles and feelings but he had just enough presence of mind to keep that from happening.

"Of a sort," he sighed. "I've just been going through a lot of stress lately. It'll be okay." Putting on a brave face, he hugged her and tried to hide all of the raw emotions that were still lingering. "Just as long as I don't hurt you. I didn't hurt you, did I?" Harry was afraid that he had.

"No, Sweetheart. You didn't hurt me. It was actually kind of…hot. Just…just warn me next time, will you, so that I know what to expect?"

"Hopefully there won't be a next time." Harry was surprised to hear that Ginny might have liked what just happened, though he wasn't quite sure whether she was just saying it to make him feel better. What he did know was that he hated losing control and hoped with all of his might that something like this would never happen again. Of course, that meant that he would have to get rid of Lucius bloody Malfoy.


	2. Chance Encounters

For his part, Lucius had no intention of going away. Now that he had tasted power again he was like a recovering alcoholic who had fallen off the wagon.

He spent a few days entertaining himself at the manor, giving Potter a temporary reprieve and allaying any suspicions Narcissa might have about the changes taking place in her husband. The woman was quite perceptive and Lucius knew that she'd noticed the differences just as he'd recognized them in himself.

She hadn't said anything to him right out but he could tell that she was watching him closely. Perhaps she even suspected him of having an affair. Lucius did hope that their now daily trysts would keep her from suspecting that for long. After all, if Lucius was going to be accused of infidelity – even though it wasn't a huge problem if he _was_ accused of such – he at least wanted the accusations to be true.

On top of that, Draco still looked at him suspiciously as well and the elder Malfoy wondered if the boy was telling tales to his mother. There was no way that either of them would ever understand what was going on between him and Potter. Hell, Lucius didn't quite understand it himself. After the first few days, he'd stopped trying.

If there was one thing that the war had taught him, it was that he could endure whatever he must to survive. That said, Lucius didn't want to simply _survive_. He wanted to live. Pursuing Potter gave his life meaning again, twisted as that meaning might be.

Malfoy didn't spend his few days at home idle. He strolled through the grounds, soaking in the joys of nature and as many warm rays of sunshine as he could manage. The sun helped to relieve some of the pallor that his skin had taken on over the previous few months. Basking a little in the light, Lucius looked toward the manor.

Though the Dark Lord had made the manor his headquarters, the house and grounds survived the war intact, a fact for which Lucius was very grateful. He didn't know what he would have done if he'd lost his home along with everything else.

While the rightful master of the house strolled through the formal rose garden, he became aware that one of his peacocks - upon whom he'd jokingly bestowed the name Odin - was stalking him. When Lucius turned, the bird flashed out his plumage in grand display and strutted his way between the rosebushes.

"Show off," the wizard murmured fondly to the bird and then shaking his head, took a seat on the nearby bench. Tomorrow he'd find a way to visit Potter. It was time for the vacation to end.

**oOoOo**

Harry didn't know just how much Lucius Malfoy had affected him of late until the man in question seemed to disappear. The auror should have been relieved, should have been happy to have some peace at last. Even Draco was inexplicably absent from the picture. However, Harry found himself looking up every time the door to the aurors' office opened. Any time he spotted a tall, white-haired man out of his peripheral vision, he'd instinctively turn toward the fellow. Even worse was the feeling of disappointment that ground through his guts when it wasn't Malfoy. What in Merlin's name was wrong with him? Why was he actually _looking_ for Lucius? Perhaps death at Voldemort's hands had permanently damaged Harry's brain…or was it his sanity?

At any rate, he found the sudden absence of the older man more frustrating rather than less. When he went home, he made sure that he hid his frustrations from Ginny now. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her in any way. Never mind the fact that her brothers would kill him if he did, it was just not Harry's way to _want_ to hurt anyone. Now that his teenage angst was passing away – at least he'd thought it was – his greatest desire was to grow into the man he believed he was meant to be; a man that would have made his parents proud. Such a man would never intentionally harm the woman that loved him, no matter what his personal demons were.

With that in mind, Harry had taken up running. Ron thought he'd gone spare. Quidditch was one thing. Even the muggle games of football or rugby Ron might have understood, but to just go running for no particular reason?

Harry didn't want to explain it any further than he had to, so he simply told his friend that Ginny was too good a cook and that he wanted to exercise so that he didn't end up resembling Horace Slughorn when he was older. Ron laughed at that; clapping Harry on the back and assuring him that such a thing was impossible. However, the explanation must have satisfied his friend because that was the last time Ron mentioned Harry's new hobby.

So it was that Harry found himself dressed in muggle trainers and a pair of shorts, jogging along the bank of the Thames. Idle tourists watched as he passed. More than a few pairs of the women's eyes lingered over his toned body. He'd already had a runner's build long before he'd started running and even though he'd finally filled out somewhat, Ron was right. Harry would never come close to matching Slughorn's girth – even if he were to eat ten meals a day or live on nothing but chips and beer.

On this day in particular there was one other pair of eyes that appreciated Potter as he jogged along. Despite Lucius' continued loathing of all things muggle, he'd found out about Potter's daily runs and thought them a perfect opportunity.

Having obtained a very well-tailored suit, he then picked a suitable location for an ambush and stationed himself on a park bench to wait. Because the day was so warm, Malfoy hadn't bothered with suit jacket or tie. Instead he sat at his ease with the collar of the shirt and buttons of the waistcoat open and the sleeves rolled up to show off his shapely forearms. The dark mark had faded since Voldemort's passing but the shadow of it was visible to anyone looking close enough. His hair was loose and flowed about his shoulders, a few strands occasionally lifting with the passing of an errant breeze.

Thus attired, the former wizard was attracting more than a few appreciative glances of his own. Mostly he remained oblivious to them. He knew how attractive he was – he often flaunted the fact after all – so a few women ogling him was nothing new. Besides, he didn't believe that there was a witch among them and muggles certainly didn't warrant his return attention.

When Potter was finally within earshot, Lucius called out to him. "Lovely day for working up a sweat, eh Potter?"

Hearing the familiar, velvety tones from a bench off to his right, Harry stopped dead in his tracks and pivoted slowly toward the other man. Beads of sweat were indeed sliding down his bare torso and his breathing was heavy, though not excessively so. "Malfoy? What are you…doing here?"

"Oh," the white-haired man gave a vague wave of his hand, "enjoying the view." As he spoke, his gaze drifted along the young man's body, appraising. Lucius had never seen Harry in such a state of undress before and he had to admit that he found the boy's compact frame quite enticing.

Harry was unsettled by the close scrutiny and had a sudden, overwhelming desire to wrap himself in a blanket. Perhaps the most unnerving thing of all was the sudden tingling in the region of his groin. In one horrific moment, he realized just how thin the material of his running shorts was. He imagined the mortification he would feel if he was suddenly sporting a hard on in front of Lucius Malfoy.

"Ah, yes…well…" Harry cleared his throat and tried to think of anything besides the carefully mussed elegance of the man lounging before him and the impossible depth of those pale eyes which were watching him so intently. "I'll leave you to it then. I have a few more kilometers to go."

A smirk graced the other man's lips as he drawled, "What's your hurry Potter?" Then as if he'd read Harry's mind, those eyes dropped down to regard Harry's crotch. Swallowing heavily as he felt the blood surge through him again, Harry stammered out something – he didn't know what – and started running as fast as he could away from the older wizard.

Lucius' laughter followed him, enflaming the young wizard even more. Harry cursed under his breath. He was going to have to make it back to the Ministry and fast. He just hoped that nobody else would think to take notice of the bulge in his shorts. This was turning out to be a hell of a day.

**oOoOo**

_Well, well, well…_ Lucius wore a smug little grin as he strolled along the riverbank. It seemed there was one part of Potter that responded favorably to Malfoy's attentions. That was a very interesting thing to note indeed. There was only one question left. What did Lucius want to do about it? Tormenting the half-blood was one thing but how far was he prepared to go? The dawning realization that it wasn't just the power he was getting off on drew his face into a frown.

It wasn't that Malfoy fancied boys, as a general rule, but he was appreciative of beauty where he saw it. He'd also done a fair bit of exploration over the years, including one notable affair not long after he was married, so he knew well enough the pleasures of being with another man.

Still, he couldn't be falling for Potter that way. It was a ridiculous notion. Lucius was in this for the thrill of control and that was very simply that. Nothing more. By the time he'd returned home, he almost believed it.

**oOoOo**

It was late morning and Harry stared up at the ceiling above his bed. Ginny was out shopping and he had the day off work. That made it the first time he'd had completely to himself in weeks. There was no reason why he would have to do anything other than have a nice relaxing afternoon. So why did his thoughts keep turning to Lucius? The man was relentless and now even the memory of him was stalking Harry. If this kept up, Harry thought he'd go mad.

The worst thing about it was that the older man kept popping up where Harry least expected to find him. It had gotten so bad that the auror was now beginning to look for him everywhere, just to belay the surprise. The most frustrating thing was that if he looked for Lucius and didn't see him, then he would feel disappointed. Harry wanted to tear his hair out.

He'd even gone so far as to _ask_ Lucius to stop following him. When that didn't work, he had threatened the older wizard with everything he could think of. Lucius had simply smiled in his cunningly disarming way at everything Harry said and claimed to be innocent of whatever Harry was accusing him of.

If this was Malfoy's way of getting back at him for 'harassing' his son, he was doing a damn fine job. If it were something else…Harry immediately squelched that train of thought. Of course it wasn't anything else.

Still, Lucius had managed to insinuate himself into Harry's life every day that week. Each time it happened, he got closer to Harry physically as well. Oh, the old fox was making sure not to actually touch Harry but Lucius was using his body's proximity to evoke a response from the young auror.

Harry would stand his ground every time it happened but that left him trying to ignore the heat from the other man's body as well as the sweet, spicy scent of the cologne he wore. Once, the expensive fabric of Lucius' robes had brushed over Harry's bare arm, raising goosebumps as it slid along. Harry had only just been able to stifle a hum of pleasure.

The memory of that moment caused Harry's cock to stir as he lay there alone in bed and he hated himself for it. He wasn't bloody queer and he did _not_ have a "thing" for Lucius Malfoy! That was very simply that.

What he told himself didn't appear to matter to his body. As his hand slipped down his belly to work off this new bout of horniness, it wasn't Ginny that monopolized his thoughts as he brought himself off. Minutes later when his cum flowed out over his well-practiced hand, he had a wicked thrill as he envisioned his seed splattering all over Malfoy's face.

His heart beat fast and he assured himself that it was only a matter of wanting to get back at Lucius, but there was something about the image that was very seductive. He couldn't help wondering what it would be like to come in Lucius' face. He imagined it would be glorious. The clock in the hall chimed the hour and Harry realized that Ginny could return home at any time. Finally shifting out of bed, he hastened into the bathroom for a shower, still wrapped in his new titillating fantasies.

**oOoOo**

Lucius sat in the Hog's Head, sipping a glass of white wine. The shadows danced around him and he was mostly hidden in the gloom. Potter had entered with a very shady-looking character perhaps a half an hour before and was so busy with the stranger that he hadn't spotted the white-haired man at the corner table. Little did the boy suspect that everything happening now was carefully choreographed.

When the young auror stood at last and left the bar, Lucius rose hastily from his seat and dropped a galleon on the table. Potter would be delayed for a few moments if all went to plan but Lucius knew that could not afford to dawdle.

As luck would have it, things worked out even better than he'd hoped and he found Harry alone just down the street. The boy's back was to him.

"Well, well…we meet again Potter." It was most gratifying to see the boy spin as if he'd been pinched and then fix Lucius with an angry glare.

"I thought I told you to stop following me, Malfoy!"

"I'm not following you, boy." The Cheshire grin was firmly in place. "You know, you aurors are really very paranoid." As he spoke, Lucius took two steps closer so that his body was very near to Harry's. He stared calmly down at the boy even though his heart was pounding. Every nerve was on edge as he waited to see what Potter would do.

Lucius wasn't quite prepared when Harry shoved him, sending him back a step. The older wizard hadn't expected the boy to resort to physical violence and so he acted purely on instinct before thought could kick in. Stepping forward once more, he pinned Harry against the wall of the pub and hungrily claimed his mouth.

As the boy's lips opened to him, Lucius' brain started to exclaim that this was very definitely _not_ the plan. But damn the auror's mouth was so fucking hot and the smooth muscles of Harry's belly clenched so beautifully as the elder's hand skimmed along them.

Then, before Malfoy could do anything else, Harry pivoted slightly and brought his leg up behind Lucius' knee. The older man's leg buckled and he fell hard to the ground with Harry on top of him. He was momentarily winded and he didn't have time to catch his breath because Harry's lips were right back on his.

It was like snogging a whirlwind. Harry's frantic tongue was everywhere; licking, tasting, teasing along Lucius' palate even as the boy's hand knotted in Lucius' long hair. Lucius could feel the auror's erection as it nudged against the answering bulge in his trousers and Lucius rolled his hips, wanting the friction as much as he wanted to tease Harry.

The action brought the most delicious moan from Harry's throat and Lucius' hands swept down Harry's back to settle on the boy's arse. Kneading the flesh beneath his palms, Lucius was pleased when the boy responded. Harry rocked his hips harder and Lucius slipped one hand between the boy's buttocks.

Moving in time with Harry's thrusts, Lucius' fingers drug the fabric of trousers and underpants over the auror's most sensitive flesh and it seemed to drive Harry wild. Panting and grunting at the onslaught to his senses, Harry writhed atop the older man, clearly wanting this and more. Lucius rubbed the edge of his little finger just behind Harry's bollocks and was sliding it up toward the boy's opening when Harry suddenly tensed and his hips bucked wildly for a few seconds.

The auror was still for only a moment before he broke away with a gasp and stared down at Lucius with a mix of horror, embarrassment and raw animal lust on his flushed face. Turning very red, the boy got up and Lucius was amused to see a wet patch where the boy had released, staining the front of his trousers.

Their eyes met for just a few seconds longer before the boy fled. Lucius felt both amused and bemused at the reaction and slowly picked himself up off the ground.

"Well that was…entertaining," he told the uncaring bricks of the wall next to him, his voice conveying amusement. Alas, since his partner of the evening had vanished with an unconscionable lack of consideration, Lucius would now have to find his own release. Deciding that the Manor might be a better location for that, he pulled his cloak firmly around him and made his way back into the pub. From there it was an easy floo trip home to take care of the task at hand.

**oOoOo**

Harry had never been so embarrassed in his entire life. Even the time when Dudley had tugged Harry's trousers down in the school cafeteria at lunch time paled in comparison. The warm water of the shower flowed over him and it should have been soothing but it wasn't.

It was bad enough that Lucius had kissed him – and that he had kissed Lucius right back – but the worst part was that Harry had instigated the rest. He didn't know what on earth had come over him. There had been no thought of fighting Lucius off, only of trying to ease the fire that was burning through his body – a fire that had been simmering for a month now, just under the surface.

He'd gone and rubbed himself off against Lucius Malfoy and the fire was _still_ burning. Harry wanted to scream!

Perhaps the one saving grace in the situation was that Ginny didn't know. Luckily he'd had the presence of mind to cast a cleaning charm on his trousers and go for a stiff drink at one of the muggle pubs down the road from their flat before making an appearance at home.

Ginny had to know something wasn't quite right; Harry wasn't naïve enough to think that she didn't, but she hadn't commented on it. Things had been off kilter for long enough now that she'd stopped asking. She just kissed him and smiled at him, nodding when he said that he needed a hot shower and that he would be out again in a while.

Once in the shower, he'd decided that he would try to wash away all of what had happened. Then he would emerge, make love to his fiancée and hopefully drop into blissful, dreamless sleep. The latter was probably too much to ask for but it was a worthy goal anyway.

Dreams simply had to be better than reality right now, Harry rationalized. Especially when reality consisted of some sort of twisted obsession with a dark wizard who had spent the better part of six years trying to kill him and was the father of Harry's nemesis.

Sighing, Harry turned off the tap and stood there dripping for a minute or two. He tried to clear his mind completely, which he managed for a few moments at any rate. Then a new thought invaded. After chewing on this brand new idea, he made his way out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist as he went. For tonight he would follow through with his original plan, but tomorrow he needed to make a trip to Hogwarts.


	3. Evil Plans

Lucius had been wearing a smug little grin all day. He couldn't help it. The memory of what had happened the night before kept flitting through his mind. If he were still a younger man, he would have needed to find his wife, a whore or helped himself two or three times already just from the heat of that encounter. As it was, he was able to savor the lust of it all and fantasize about what else he would like to do with Potter without having a minor explosion.

It was the taste of Potter's mouth that Lucius kept fixating on. There was certain sweetness to it that he hadn't expected. The boy had a nice scent to him too, a slight hint of vanilla that was no doubt the product of cohabiting with a young woman. Lucius smirked. He'd smelled like roses and lavender for a few years himself before he'd finally insisted upon his own flavor of fine French-milled soap.

Vanilla suited the young man though. That was not to say that he was bland, but rather that he was sweet and richly textured. Lucius found himself wanting to explore more of Harry and preferably at a more leisurely pace than the previous night.

The major problem to be solved, of course, was how to arrange it. He couldn't very well invite the boy to the manor and there weren't all that many private, suitable places away from the manor where Malfoy could take him – in all senses of the word.

Then there was a decision to be made about the best way to _get_ Potter to whatever venue Lucius eventually settled upon. He supposed that was something that should be worked out when he knew what sort of place it would be. He could lure Potter there through trickery and subterfuge, he could try to attract the boy outright or as he had the previous night, he could manipulate others to get Potter where the older wizard wanted him.

After quite a bit of thought, Malfoy decided that a day in Diagon Alley was in order. There were some things that he needed to purchase and shopping always helped him think.

**oOoOo**

Harry stared up at the portraits of former headmasters on the wall behind Headmistress McGonnagall's desk. His old head of house had graciously acquiesced when Harry requested a few minutes alone to seek the advice of one painting's occupant on a personal matter. In fact, Minerva had been far more gracious than most of the other Headmasters were now, as he informed them that "alone" meant just him and the man he'd come to speak to.

The majority wandered off grumbling but one gave him a friendly wink before disappearing out of his frame, leaving only black canvas behind. When they had all gone, Harry stood in indecision, feeling like he was eleven years old again and waiting for his first detention.

"Well?" The portrait asked when Harry was silent for so long.

"Headmaster…" the auror paused again before finding the courage to tell the painting why he'd come. "I'd like to ask you a few questions about Lucius Malfoy."

"Oh?" The familiar face seemed genuinely intrigued. "What sort of questions did you have in mind?"

Ah, now came the embarrassing bit. "Did," Harry had to take a steadying breath before going on, "Professor, did you ever know Lucius Malfoy to fancy men?"

"Considering all the precautions you just took, Potter, I presumed that you had a serious matter for me." Snape's drawl was dismissive. "If you'll excuse me…"

"I _am_ serious, Professor!" Harry hated the note of desperation in his voice almost as much as he hated having this discussion with Snape of all people. Still, if Snape didn't answer the questions, Harry didn't know who else to ask. The only other person who knew Lucius intimately enough to answer was his wife and Harry couldn't fathom asking Narcissa about this.

The painted image paused, its ebony eyes scrutinizing the young auror for several long moments. Then it spoke once more. "You are serious. Hmm." Snape turned pensive. "What has Lucius done that leads you to ask me such a question?"

Harry knew that he needed to word his reply carefully if he didn't want to give everything away. "He…well, I think he has been pursuing me with romantic intentions." Once the words were out, Harry felt his face flushing with heat.

Snape gave an amused snort and if he was shocked, Harry couldn't tell. When he spoke, the former headmaster's voice was mocking. "Lucius must have lost all of his taste during the war if he is after you, Potter. Either that or you're mistaken about his actions."

"Do you think it is possible though for Mister Malfoy to have that sort of intent?"

Tilting his head as he pondered, Severus nodded. "Lucius always was rather," there was a momentary pause as the portrait sought the proper word, "_liberal_ in his pursuits."

Harry was sure there was something more that Snape wasn't telling him, but Harry had enough experience with his former professor to know that the man would keep his secrets. Instead of pressing the matter, the auror nodded.

"Then what would you suggest I do about it, Professor?"

"Do?" Snape gave him another one of those looks that Harry was so used to. "That depends entirely upon you, Potter. Either you wish the attention to continue or you do not. If I know Lucius, and I happen to know him quite well, you are most likely providing a diversion for his boredom.

"If you wish to _interact_ with him, then either play his game or end it by giving him what he wants. If you don't want his plans to come to fruition, then you will have to put him off until he loses interest or finds something else to occupy his time. However…I should think that Lucius has plenty of free time these days, being without a wand and all."

Harry sighed. He'd been afraid of an answer like that. Maybe he could invent something for Lucius to fixate upon besides Harry? Then again, a traitorous part of him wondered if he didn't just want to give in instead.

"Don't look so downtrodden, Potter. You wear that expression quite often and it doesn't suit you. Unless perhaps Lucius fancies the martyred look," there was almost a perverse light of enjoyment on Snape's face, "and Merlin knows that you could use some tutelage in sophistication."

The auror sighed. Some things just never changed when dealing with Severus Snape. Though upon further reflection, Harry had to admit that Snape's barbs were significantly less harsh than they had been before he died. Perhaps that did mean Severus had changed. At any rate, Harry could always leave the room if the insults got to be too much for him.

"Nevermind that," Harry was determined not to give the dead wizard the satisfaction of driving him away, "if I wanted to get Lucius' attention away from me, how would you suggest that I do it? There has to be some way."

"Other than giving him a new wand?" Snape shrugged. "I don't know Potter. Not having had any interaction with Malfoy since my demise, I don't know his state of mind these days. Last I saw him, he was rather desperate, but I'm certain that has changed."

The dark eyes bored into Harry again. "Though maybe only less desperate in certain contexts." Meaning again that Lucius must be desperate if he was pursuing Harry. The young man shook his head. So like Snape.

"He's not the man he was," Harry admitted, "and certain parts of society don't hesitate to remind him how low he has fallen. Even so, most people won't shun him outright because they know Narcissa helped me.

"For a while Lucius wouldn't leave his mansion at all but now that he has ventured out, he seems determined to make everyone deal with him." _Especially me_. Harry didn't add that out loud.

Snape nodded at Harry's words. "Then he is likely thinking more like the Lucius I knew. Or near enough." His gaze fixed on Harry. "Never underestimate him, Potter. Lucius has been known to have serious lapses in judgment but nevertheless he is single-minded and ruthless when he has his sights set on something."

"Believe me, I know." Harry's voice was soft as he too considered his options. Finally he squared his shoulders and met the portrait's gaze again. "I'll think of something. Thank you, Professor."

Snape gave one final nod and was obviously waiting for the young auror to take his leave. Harry was almost to the door before the potions master spoke again.

"Potter, if you do happen to succumb to the charms of Lucius Malfoy," Harry turned to face the portrait, "don't make the mistake of thinking that he will leave his wife for you. He'll never leave Narcissa."

There was a deeper message in that, Harry was sure. He opened his mouth to ask but closed it again. What had happened between the two older wizards was really none of his business. Especially since one of them was now dead.

Instead, he just nodded. "Thank you, Professor. I'll keep that in mind."

Harry realized that he now had even more to think about than before and he wasn't likely to come to a satisfactory conclusion any time soon.

**oOoOo**

All was in readiness, or at least as much as Malfoy could prepare beforehand. It had taken him a week to get everything worked out and he now waited as impatiently as ever in a black hooded cloak over dark robes.

The house in which he was concealed was abandoned, but Lucius had taken great pains to make sure it was suitable for what he had in mind that evening. Just the right words would be passed along to Potter, hopefully bringing him to this spot during the midnight hour.

Lucius shifted in his robes and played a little with the material as he waited. Of course Narcissa had gotten rid of his Death Eater's robes as soon as the Dark Lord was vanquished but part of Lucius wished that she hadn't. He had felt a certain power when he was dressed in them, one that would not have gone amiss this evening. However, his current robes would just have to do.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Lucius heard sounds heralding the arrival of someone else at the property. Malfoy's major fear was that Potter would bring another person – most likely Weasley – along with him. With that possibility in mind, Lucius did have a few contingency plans in place.

The Lestranges' former house was riddled with booby traps that he could spring on the unsuspecting, even without magic. Or perhaps it would be better to say with the tiny bit of magic that Lucius could perform without a wand. Nobody except Narcissa suspected that he could still perform any spells at all and he wanted to keep it that way.

If things went too badly wrong Malfoy could always disappear, but he hoped that wouldn't happen. He had gone to all of this trouble and he wanted to make sure that it went off – preferably without a hitch.

There was a shifting in the shadows near the door and Lucius tensed. This was the moment of truth, no turning back now. He held his breath and a single form stepped across the threshold.

It was the right size and shape to be Potter, though Malfoy couldn't tell much more. One thing was certain, the man was being extremely cautious. He had not cast _lumos_. Instead he stood just inside the door trying to peer into the shadows. Lucius imagined the boy's every nerve on edge, waiting for something to happen. Perfect.

The-man-presumed-to-be-Harry took a step into the room, then another and paused once more. When he turned, Lucius eased up behind him and wrapped an arm quickly around the man's chest, catching the young auror's arm before he could direct a spell Malfoy's way.

"Hello, Harry," Lucius purred into Potter's ear and he felt the body pressed against him relax infinitesimally. _Interesting reaction, Potter._ Malfoy had expected the boy to become even tenser. Very interesting indeed.

"Malfoy?" Harry tried to turn but Lucius shifted his weight, keeping the younger man in the same position in relation to his body. Lucius thrilled at the feeling of Harry's wiry solidity pressed so close to him. Despite his draping black robes and Harry's auror outfit, Malfoy fancied that the young man could probably feel Lucius' erection pressing against his muscular back.

"How did you guess?" Lucius murmured into Harry's ear. The younger man shivered deliciously at the soft breath as it passed over sensitive flesh. Lucius could only imagine what the boy would do with Malfoy's breath washing across his bare cock. But then, Lucius had always possessed a fertile imagination.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Malfoy could hear the huskiness that infused the younger man's voice and his smile widened. Harry sounded just as turned on as Lucius was himself.

"Waiting for you, of course. You can't think that I often spend my time lurking in the abandoned home of my former in-laws."

As he spoke, Lucius loosened his hold enough to send a hand exploring down the younger man's body. Harry was now free to move but he remained stock-still.

"You…" the young auror had to take in a sharp breath as Lucius' hand slipped over Harry's crotch and his thumb stroked the outline of the growing bulge there. So the boy _did_ want Lucius. Unseen, the elder wizard smiled. "…You planned this? You brought me here?"

"Well, technically you brought yourself here, but I did plant a few words in the right ears," his thumb continued its movements and the boy shifted against him. Lucius thought he might have even detected a low moan. This was so much better than he had imagined it would be.

The blood thrummed through the older wizard's body and made his cock throb. He let a few more moments of silence pass before deciding that Harry would need some prompting.

"Are you going to do anything, Potter, or are you trying to make me believe that you're a statue? I must say, this part is solid enough for it." Lucius gave the boy's crotch a squeeze and this time Harry actually groaned an obscenity out loud. Malfoy chuckled.

"Was that a request or an offer, my boy? I think you'll find that I am quite versatile."

It was a true enough statement. Lucius didn't usually bottom on general principle, but he had the suspicion that being shagged by Potter would be an extraordinary experience. There was so much pent up aggression in the young man that Lucius imagined being buggered by Harry would probably leave him seeing stars. It was worth giving up control if that meant a great deal of pleasure was to follow – at least in Malfoy's way of thinking.

Harry finally growled and turned to face the older man. "Neither, Malfoy! And I'll thank you to keep your hands off of me!" He gave Malfoy a shove but it wasn't enough to actually move the elder wizard, just to punctuate his words.

Ah, there was the passion that Lucius was becoming familiar with. Potter's green eyes were blazing emeralds and Lucius felt his cock give a little twitch.

"Or what, Potter?" he sneered. "What will you do if I touch you, hmm?" Reaching out, he did just that. "We both know that you like my touch, so why deny what is so very obvious?" Fingertips touched Harry's crotch again to illustrate and one of Lucius' eyebrows rose.

Harry gritted his teeth and stepped away. It was clear that he still intended to fight what both of them wanted, what both of them needed, really. _Typical Gryffindor_.

"I'm engaged to be married!"

"So?" Lucius didn't see why that mattered at all in this situation. He was already married, as Potter well knew.

"And you're old enough to be my father."

Lucius snorted again. "However, I am not your father. Nor am I a blood relative…at least not within several degrees on your father's side. Nor would it technically matter if I was more closely related, as we could never produce offspring."

Feeling that he had succinctly put to rest any further argument from Potter, he moved closer to the young man once more. "You know that you want me, and I know it as well. Your body betrays you. How long will your stubbornness last, Potter?"

Harry seemed to be searching for more arguments when something else occurred to the elder wizard. "Unless, of course, you're afraid."

A spark of defiance flashed in the young auror's eyes and Lucius felt triumphant. There. That was the former Gryffindor's Achilles Heel – that everlasting pride and fear of being thought a coward.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Harry growled out.

Oh, he was so hot when he was angry! Lucius couldn't remember the last time he'd been this turned on. He wore nothing beneath his robes and his engorged cock was starting to stand up tight against his belly. From what he'd felt, he knew it wouldn't take much before Potter's was doing the same.

"Then why don't you stop stalling and prove it, Potter? You weren't nearly so reticent the other night." Lucius shifted so that he was inside Harry's personal space once more. He'd been doing that a lot of late and he knew it got under Potter's skin. Harry held his ground but it was apparent that he didn't know whether to bolt, to give in or to lash out as he had during their last encounter.

"Are you worried about your girlfriend? She need never know about us, Potter. I don't think she would believe it anyway."

Anger smoldered in the younger man's eyes for a moment but it was followed quickly by fear. Harry turned away and Lucius was afraid that he'd made a grave mistake in mentioning the Weasley girl. _Idiot! Of course he'll feel the need to be honest with her. He's a bloody Gryffindor!_

Suddenly the boy turned to face him again and the lust was burning in his gaze as strongly as ever. "Why are you doing this to me, Malfoy? Of all the wizards out there, why me?"

There was a desperation in the questions that moved the older wizard. How was he to answer the boy? Finally he settled on a simple reply.

"Because I can," Lucius shrugged, "because you present a challenge." He reached out once more and drew his fingertips down Harry's chest. "Because you really have become quite alluring and because you want me in return, even if you're too stubborn to admit it to either of us." He met the boy's gaze again. "Now can we please fuck before my balls explode?"

There was a lift of the boy's lips despite himself. The elder wizard didn't expect something that easy to work on Potter but the mood needed a bit of lightening if they were to get anywhere.

Lucius knew that the boy was inexperienced when it came to men so unless he managed to get Harry worked up as he had before – which he was failing to do thus far – there would have to be at least a touch of levity and a bit of patience on Malfoy's part to get everything to a happy ending.

Since Potter hadn't moved away again, Lucius decided to try what had worked last time and leaned in to press his lips to Harry's. The auror didn't return the kiss with fiery passion as he had the previous week, but then again, this time he'd seen it coming. Lucius probed the young man's lips gingerly with the tip of his tongue, coaxing Harry to grant him entrance.

A moment or two later, he felt the boy sigh and give way at last. Malfoy's tongue slid into that sweet, hot mouth he'd tasted before and he hummed his appreciation. It almost shocked him out of the kiss, however, when he felt Potter's hand stroke through his hair.

The pads of the boy's fingers sliding along his scalp felt so sinfully wicked that Lucius couldn't stop a shiver as it skittered down his spine. In response, he caught Harry's lower lip between his teeth and tugged it lightly. Harry's touch felt so nice on his head that Lucius hoped to be able to tempt it farther down.

Harry uttered a soft moan and the older man thought that was a good start. Potter was definitely wearing far too much clothing so without relinquishing Harry's lips, he started on the younger man's robes. By the time he got them undone, both men were breathing heavy and Harry pulled back finally to shake his head.

"This is wrong." The young auror's eyes were bright and he looked so utterly snogged, not to mention so completely shaggable.

"No, it's not, Potter…Harry. We're both adults." Lucius skirted any other details as being superfluous. He wanted Harry and the boy was of age. That was all that mattered. The fact that Harry wanted him back was merely icing on the cake.

Before the young man could protest further, Lucius grabbed the two sides of Harry's open robes and pulled him toward the adjacent bedroom. He was happy that the boy didn't protest again, though Harry did shoot a look toward the bed that showed his trepidation. Lucius would have found it touching if he were the sort of man who had those thoughts.

Instead, he settled his hands upon the young man's hips so that his thumbs could just slide under the waistband of Harry's trousers and started to kiss the auror's neck. That was such a universal erogenous zone that it always helped the older wizard coax even the most reluctant lover to fall under his spell. He felt Harry tilt his head and chuckled softly at the young man's hum of pleasure. That was just what Lucius wanted.

If he could just get Potter desperate enough to forget himself again, the battle would be won and Malfoy could finally get what he wanted. It really was becoming quite a strain by this point. If Harry hadn't been such an innocent, Lucius would have had the boy by now. Then again, if Harry weren't an innocent, the situation would have lost most of its charm.

Slowly Lucius started rubbing his thumbs up and down, tracing the vee-shaped ridge of muscles on Harry's torso. It was gratifying when Harry hummed again and the boy's hips rocked a little. The slight movement was much the same as begging in Lucius' book and the former dark wizard had always loved it when people begged him for things.

Kissing his way up along Harry's jaw, he murmured temptation into the boy's ear like the serpent to Eve in the Garden of Eden. "Fuck me, Harry. Use me hard like you've been dreaming about. Do things to me that you would never do with little Ginny Weasley. We're alone here and nobody need ever know."

Lucius intended to use Harry as he'd been dreaming about as well, but that would have to come later, once he'd earned a portion of the boy's confidence and trust. He was positive that the rewards would be worth the effort involved. They certainly had been thus far.

Pulling back a little, Lucius saw a spark in the boy's eyes that he found very promising. It was obvious that Harry was seeing an end to all his frustration and the older man welcomed that as well. For the first time during this encounter, Harry kissed him and the boy's hands unfastened Lucius' cloak, which dropped, unheeded to the floor.

Lucius interpreted this move as a green light to get naked and his hands continued undoing Harry's clothing. He pushed the auror's open robes off his shoulders and then turned his attention to Potter's belt and trousers. Harry's kiss became more heated and Lucius happily followed the intensity of it.

Before he realized what was happening, the young auror had insinuated his hand between the folds of Malfoy's robes and wrapped his fingers around Lucius' straining shaft. Caught off guard by the feeling of a talented, callused hand stroking over his over-sensitive skin, Lucius gasped into Harry's mouth and emptied his balls with a groan that was part pleasure, part embarrassment and part pure fury that Potter had ruined his plan. It would be a good long time before Lucius was ready to go again and Potter had wasted this opportunity for him.

When the older wizard pulled away from the kiss, he saw that Harry was wearing a smug little smile. "Payback for last time," was the boy's only comment.

Well, they would see about that. If Lucius wasn't going to get his mind-blowing orgasm with Potter's cock pulsing inside of him, then he would simply stroke Potter off as well. By all rights he should leave the impudent brat to get blue balls, but his hand was already wrapping around Potter's erection.

"Two can play at that game, Potter."

He fisted Harry tightly and as he did so, he nipped at Harry's neck and collarbone. Harry hissed and writhed at the onslaught, apparently incapable or unwilling to stop the older wizard. When it was clear the boy was close, however, Lucius found himself being impelled downward. His instinct was to resist but his legs were almost touching the bed and Potter possessed enough strength to push Lucius down onto it.

A mere few seconds passed after Lucius was forced to sit and then the young auror gave a grunt and came. Cum spurted into Lucius' face and he turned his head, feeling a stream of the warm liquid sliding down his cheek. A few more jets of the fluid lighted on his ear and in his hair before following gravity as well. At last the boy appeared to be spent. Lucius glared up at him and Harry gave a smile in return, his chest heaving.

"That was…brilliant," Harry panted finally and used his thumb to rub some of his spilled fluids over Lucius' skin. None of this was at all near to the plan and Malfoy was livid.

"Why the hell did you do that, Potter?"

"Ahh, Lucius. You said to do what I'd been dreaming about, and this is just what I've been dreaming about – my cum dripping down your face. Though I _had _hoped you might have been doing more at the time than stroking me off."

Harry kept from adding that the man had also told him to do things to him – Lucius – that Harry wouldn't do to his fiancée. Coming in her face was definitely one thing Harry wouldn't do to Ginny, unless she asked him to, of course.

Lucius did not know what to do. The situation had gotten well out of hand. He was sitting there with the boy's cum drying on his skin and Potter looked so damn pleased with himself! Lucius hadn't even gotten a proper fuck out of the deal. He'd been well and truly out-Slytherined by a former Gryffindor. That's what he got for trying to break the habit of a lifetime and be nice to someone.

"Get out, Potter."

"But I thought that this was where you wanted me."

"OUT!"

Harry shrugged, "Suit yourself."

Reaching down, Potter quickly tucked himself back into his trousers and restored his other clothing. Then, giving the older man another insufferable grin, the young auror disapperated with a pop.

Grinding his teeth in aggravation, Lucius went to clean himself up and plot his revenge. No matter what the boy thought, the two of them were most definitely _not_ even.


	4. Revenge is Sweet

**A/N: **_**Hello, me again. This chapter is short because the next section was insanely long and there was no good place to break it. So think of this as chapter 3.5 and enjoy! And review! I like reviews. **_

_**oOoOo**_

This time it was Harry that felt pleased with himself. He knew that he shouldn't, that he should feel guilty for what he'd done, but he couldn't quite dredge up that emotion.

Malfoy deserved what he'd gotten. He'd pursued Harry, knowing that the young auror didn't want such attention, and then he'd lured Harry to the Lestrange's former residence under false pretenses. In all actuality, Malfoy had gotten off rather easily – no pun intended.

If the auror had been willing to bring what happened to light, Malfoy would have been in a lot of trouble. True, the elder wizard hadn't used magical means to coerce Harry to that place, but attempting to seduce an officer of magical law enforcement would have its consequences.

The only problem was that the revelation would have consequences for Harry too, the least of them from his superiors at the Ministry. Harry hadn't exactly been forced to stay – or to do any of the rest of what he'd done, for that matter. Ginny would most likely walk out on him when she discovered what had happened. He was afraid Ron would never speak to him again - after punching his lights out - and the world would re-label the "Boy Who Lived" as the "Boy Who Liked to Shag Other Men." Not the most auspicious of titles, he had to admit.

_Is that what I am though?_ The young auror had to muse on that for a while. In the end, he didn't think so. He'd never fancied another bloke before and he loved being intimate with Ginny. There was just something about Malfoy that got under his skin. The man simply exuded sex…and power, which was sometimes the same thing. Then there was the fact that even without magic the man got whatever he wanted. It somehow made him even more irresistible. What was the point of fighting when you were just going to give in at the end?

Harry was still pondering things when a now very familiar face entered the office. Malfoy looked far more composed than he had the last time Harry had seen him. A most un-Gryffindor part of the auror couldn't hold back a smirk at the memory. Wondering for a moment where he'd acquired this sudden cruel streak, Harry watched until Malfoy stopped beside his desk.

"Potter," the elder wizard said in greeting and then immediately continued without waiting for a response, "I'd like to speak with you." Lucius' gaze traversed the room. "We have one or two matters to discuss – in private."

Malfoy's face and tone were aloof but his eyes glittered with what Harry interpreted as malice.

"I'm afraid I'm rather busy right now, Mister Malfoy."

The older man leaned down, bringing his face closer to Harry's, and lowered his voice, "Then become un-busy, Potter."

Leaning back, Harry crossed his arms over his chest. "And just why should I do that?"

"Because I wish to speak with you. Now will you come along?"

"We don't always get what we wish for, Malfoy, and I really am busy. Good day."

It appeared that Lucius was going to make it a test of wills because, though he stood up straight again, he didn't move away at all. The staring contest lasted for a full minute before Lucius spoke. "I will wait here until you're free."

The auror sighed and rubbed at his temple with the tips of his fingers. He really didn't want a scene right now. "Fine, all right. You have five minutes."

"Excellent. I believe I passed an empty office on my way here. That will do." Lucius acted quite gracious now that he'd gotten his way and that made Harry suspicious. Then again, he'd learned it paid to be suspicious of Malfoy on general principle. One never knew what the man might decide to do next.

Pushing back from his desk, Harry stood and waited for Lucius to lead the way. The older wizard simply smiled and gestured Harry on ahead. That started little alarm bells tolling in Harry's brain but he looked at Lucius and realized that the man would just stand there until Harry led. It was not likely that Malfoy would try anything violent without a wand in the middle of an office full of aurors so Harry stepped forward and headed for the door.

He was aware that some of the other aurors were giving the two of them curious glances as they passed. Luckily Ron was out doing something right then because Harry was certain that his friend would have started asking questions.

Nobody else said a word but Harry wondered what the others were thinking, considering that he was being accompanied by such a notorious ex-Death Eater. It didn't help that Lucius had been so obvious in his visits to Harry's cubicle in the past few weeks.

_I wonder if any of them suspect?_ It was a daunting thought. If tongues started wagging, then it was only a matter of time until the story came out. Harry knew that he had to find some way to end this…thing. If only Lucius would allow him to do it.

They moved along down the hallway until they came to the room that Lucius must have been referring to. Harry stepped into the empty office and started to turn around so that he could at last get an answer as to what was so important. Before he could turn all the way, however, he found himself being shoved forward and held against the nearest wall. He groped blindly for his wand but it was snatched away from him before he could get a proper grip.

Lucius' breath washed warm across the back of his neck and Harry gave a little shudder. He struggled, of course, but the older wizard had him pinned firmly against the wall, making the struggle futile. Harry felt an immediate response low in his abdomen, the tingling of sensation that signaled he was becoming aroused. He hated that his body betrayed him like that, but if he was honest with himself, his mind was as excited as his body.

"Lucius, stop." It was mostly a token protest – though on one level, the auror was serious. He really did _not_ want one of his coworkers to walk in and discover them like this.

"I don't think so, Potter." That warm and seductive voice sent another shiver up his spine.

"Lucius," Harry's voice was so breathy that he had to swallow, trying to work moisture back to his mouth, "this office isn't secure. Somebody could just walk in."

"Yes," the older wizard purred, "exciting isn't it?"

Even though exciting wasn't _quite_ the word Harry would have chosen, it did appear to be accurate. He couldn't deny the stirring of interest in his trousers and the effects on the other man were just as obvious. The warm moistness of Lucius' already heavy breathing brushed over the hair on the back of the young auror's neck and he groaned softly as Lucius ground his hardness against Harry's buttocks.

It wasn't long before he felt his robes being stripped off of him. He tried to turn – or to move at all, for that matter - but found that he was still being held firmly. Lucius hadn't used any spell that Harry could hear but that didn't mean magic wasn't involved.

Malfoy's strong, graceful hands were at Harry's front, undoing the younger man's belt and fly. Potter drew a ragged breath as the sides of those fingers brushed carelessly down the hardness that was tenting the fabric.

Once undone, Harry's trousers flopped open, weighted by the belt, and slid down to pool on the floor. The older wizard's fingernails scraped slightly against Harry's hips as he tugged the auror's boxers down too. A little more fumbling ensued before Harry felt the other man's rigid cock nudging between his buttocks.

Despite his arousal, Harry tensed. He had no idea what to expect from Lucius, especially since Harry had never been with another man.

Lucius seemed content, at least for the moment, just to do as he had been doing, thrusting lightly between the younger man's buttocks. The tight constriction of Malfoy's fingers enveloped Harry's erection, drawing a deep and primal groan from the auror.

This was all so wrong that part of him was starting to think it was right. There was an aggression to the act that left him feeling more at ease than he had in a long time, like some need that he hadn't even recognized he had was being fulfilled.

Not that any such thing was going through his conscious mind in the moment. Harry's entire focus, all the power of his senses, was tuned to the raw feelings of touch: the way Lucius' hardness was pressing against the younger man's perineum just so, the flexing and releasing of Lucius' fingers as they stroked him, the musky smell of their combined arousal mixed with expensive cologne and the warmth, as well as the sound, of the other wizard's heavy breathing in his ear.

All of these things stoked the fire in Harry's bollocks toward the inevitable crescendo. With each passing second, he wondered when Malfoy would finally claim him. He was still waiting for it when Lucius tensed and Harry felt the heated product of the other man's passion flow out onto his bare skin. Then suddenly, where there had been heat, there was now cold as Lucius took a step back and started to restore his clothing.

Harry's body was screaming with need and unspent passion. His muscles trembled and once more he tried to move. Unfortunately for him, he was still immobilized.

In a voice filled with frustration, confusion and desire, he called out to the other man. "Lucius? What are you doing?"

The elder wizard stepped closer to Harry's side and actually had the temerity to stroke Harry's face like he was a child.

"I told you that you would pay for the other night, Potter." His tone was low and intimate – and infinitely smug. "Look on the bright side. At least I didn't come in your face."

"You're…you're not going to leave me like this." Harry cursed himself for the weakness in his words and in his voice.

Lucius gave a feral smile. "We'll see."

Leaning in, Malfoy kissed him full on the mouth, long enough to take Harry's breath away. Then he pulled back once more and disappeared from Harry's view. Harry hissed in vexation.

Luckily, he wasn't left like that for much longer. As soon as Lucius' clothing and appearance were restored, he laid the young man's wand on the table and turned for the door.

"Good day, Potter. If you need anything further, I believe you know where to find me."

Harry was about to call out again but Lucius was already leaving the room. As soon as the white-haired wizard passed through the door, the unseen bonds that held Harry in place were gone. He turned quickly but of course he was alone in the room.

Harry's first instinct was to run after Malfoy but as soon as the thought entered his head, he realized that nothing would be accomplished by doing so. It would only take moments for Malfoy to reach a crowded place and Harry was standing there with his trousers in a heap around his ankles and his cock sticking out like a flagpole.

Growling at the universe in general and Lucius Malfoy in particular, Harry snatched up his wand and made sure that the door was locked. Then he jerked himself off furiously to the memory of the man whose scent still lingered in the room.

Once Harry came, he tugged his boxers and trousers back up and struggled back into his robes.

Yes, he knew where to find Malfoy and the man was most definitely going to receive a visit that night.


	5. Not What He Expected

**A/N: **_**Bit of a shift here. Hope it's not too jarring. ;-) Harry's had a long day at the office.**_

_**oOoOo **_

Lucius was lounging in front of the fire, his customary drink in hand when one of the house elves appeared. It announced in its piping voice that there was a visitor asking to see him. A wicked smile crept onto Lucius' lips. Of course there was. The only problem with having this particular visitor in the house was the fact that both Narcissa and Draco were at home.

It was always possible that either of them would stroll into his study unannounced; he would have to take control of the situation from the start. That meant he needed to divert whatever Potter had planned into a more deserted part of the expansive house.

In fact, as he rose and set his glass aside, he thought he knew the perfect setting. Gesturing the little creature on ahead of him, Lucius strolled confidently through his domain. On the way, he took the opportunity to appreciate his surroundings. Let Potter stew for a few moments, Lucius was in no rush. He was no longer consciously aware of the changes that had come over him in the past few months but every part of his bearing was prouder and more self-assured. At last he had returned to the Lucius of old - though without being required to simper at the feet of his demented master.

Eventually he and the house elf arrived at the staircase leading down to the entry hall. There, at the foot of the stairs, stood the young man that Malfoy had developed such an unlikely connection with.

A slight smile came unbidden to his lips and it was answered almost instantly by a gleam in the auror's eyes. How had that happened, Lucius wondered. He didn't have time to ponder it long because Harry took an immediate a step toward him. Holding up a hand, Lucius halted the boy's progress and indicated without speaking that Potter should follow.

He led out the door and down a well-worn path through the gardens. The night was warm and lit only by the dim glow of a half moon. The lack of light didn't bother him much for Lucius could have led the way blindfolded.

One of the features of the estate was the presence of several outbuildings – among them a guest cottage. Long ago Lucius had claimed that as a sort of retreat from the stresses of family life. Now it would provide the perfect locale for whatever was going to happen between the two men.

They were caught at an impasse with only two plausible ways forward: either they would continue this game of one-upsmanship until nothing else could be done or things would change. Perhaps Potter was here to give him an ultimatum. It was well within his power to do so. Lucius wasn't quite sure what he'd prefer but he would have to see what happened in the next few minutes.

Stepping across the cottage's threshold, he moved with long practiced habit toward the sitting room fireplace. The elves made sure it was always kept ready for use just in case their master's whim drew him down from the manor to spend time there.

With the fire successfully lit, Lucius stood up but he didn't manage to turn around before Harry's strong arms encircled his chest. Malfoy tensed, expecting to be shoved against the nearest solid object – most likely the mantle or the wall next to it – but that didn't happen.

Instead, Potter's body was a steady warmth against his back and the auror nestled his face against the older man's shoulder. Lucius was taken aback. He'd expected sexual tension between them, not this sort of intimacy. There was a dulling of the jagged lines of passion that had separated them up until now and he found himself setting his palms atop Harry's arms.

Silence and closeness reigned for a time until the older wizard broke it. "Why are you here, Potter?"

"I should have thought that was obvious." There was a measured amusement in the young man's tone but also a gentleness that Lucius hadn't experienced from him thus far.

"I'm afraid it isn't, so you'll just have to enlighten me."

"I want to be with you, of course." A simple and touching statement but it didn't settle Lucius' curiosity.

"Why?"

A momentary silence before Harry murmured, "Insanity."

Lucius couldn't hold back a snort. "I'll buy that."

"Good. Maybe if I sell it to you, I won't be afflicted anymore."

Lucius smiled. He found himself enjoying this novel change of pace. "What is your asking price then?"

"A kiss."

That gave Lucius a definite pause and he turned in the younger man's embrace to search Harry's eyes seriously. "Just a kiss?"

A twitch of the lip signaled Harry's amusement. "For now."

"I think I could afford that then."

"I'm positive that you could." Harry leaned in and there was a moment's hesitation before their lips touched. In that instant there was a simple exchange of breath, that life-giving essence, and then Lucius pulled the young man to him and took possession of Harry's mouth.

For his part, Potter responded with a sort of tender ferocity. Whatever had changed his attitude toward the older wizard had not diminished his fire. Lucius was glad of that. He didn't want a meek, subservient lover. Even if he asserted dominance over the young man, he wanted there to be some defiance returned, some sense that he was conquering what in other instances might be unassailable.

Long moments later, Harry broke the kiss and watched him, eyes bright with passion. It was clear that Potter was feeling uncertain about what course to take next but he was also obviously open to the experience.

Reaching down, Lucius claimed the young auror's hand and guided him over to the sofa. There he had to consider positioning for a few seconds. Habit dictated that he should claim a position on top of the lad but in light of Harry's inexperience, Lucius decided to do the opposite. Once he'd made that determination, Lucius sat and pulled Harry along with him, lying back so that he could settle the young auror atop him. The situation made him feel more vulnerable but it also felt nice in its own way. On some plane he trusted Potter and he was curious to see what the boy would do.

After shifting a little, Harry kissed him once more and the older wizard abandoned himself to the pleasure of it. His hands roamed the contours of the auror's frame, learning more of the hills and valleys that made up the strong young physique. When his hand strayed down between Harry's buttocks, he was rewarded with a low growl. Intrigued at what else the boy might do, Lucius slipped his fingers under the waist of Harry's trousers so that he could probe into Harry's cleft. When his fingertips brushed Harry's opening, the young man's hips twitched against him and Harry broke the kiss with a gasp.

"Do you like that?" A grin spread on the older wizard's lips. It felt wicked, corrupting the boy like this, although he had to wonder if it was an actual corruption or simply an awakening.

"Fuck, yes!"

"Language, Potter," he chided but of course he wasn't serious. The obscenity sounded just perfect from Harry's lips and it sent the blood throbbing to the elder wizard's groin. He would have to make Harry talk dirty to him more often.

"What's the matter, Malfoy?" Harry's eyes held a challenge along with lust. "Am I harming your virgin ears?"

Lucius had to laugh out loud. Little did the boy know it would take more than simple obscenity to offend his proprieties.

"If I were to say 'yes,' would that mean you'd harm them a little more?" His voice was as silky as his touch as he slid his hand lower. His fingers found the spot he knew would drive Harry crazy and started making tight little circles over it.

"Ahhh…fuck!" Harry flung his head back, providing an opening for Lucius to kiss and lick at the younger man's throat. The auror rolled his hips more tightly against Lucius' body and the older wizard became concerned that Harry would spend himself already. Not wanting that to happen this time, he stopped the movement of his fingers and withdrew his hand from the auror's trousers.

Harry gave a whimpering growl and Lucius pulled back and looked into the boy's lust-clouded eyes. "This time, no coming before we've had our fun, Potter. You'll have to control yourself."

The auror looked like he was about to say something but then he seemed to think better of it. He simply nodded.

"Good boy. Now, would you be so kind as to get our clothing off? I don't feel very inclined to move and you have the wand." He watched Harry's eyes for a mere moment before asking, "You know the spell?"

The look Harry gave him made Lucius want to laugh. It managed to show reproof that the other man would ask such a question while being utterly adorable at the same time. "Of course!"

It was only a matter of seconds before their garments were gone and Lucius enjoyed the very pleasing warmth of Harry's skin pressing against his own. Wrapping his arms back around the young man, he nuzzled against Harry's neck and murmured, "Don't forget to summon lube. We'll need it."

For the first time Harry paused and seemed to be having second thoughts. Lucius pulled back again and regarded him closely. "Harry?"

The gentle inquisitiveness infused in his name as the elder wizard spoke it made Harry defensive. "Lucius, are you sure about this?"

"Quite sure. Aren't you?"

"I…" he seemed lost as the word trailed off and no more came. Lucius was moved and he brought his hand up to stroke behind the boy's ear. "I don't know what to do." The admission was a tortured whisper and it brought a soft chuckle from the depths of the older man's chest.

"Now I know you're not a virgin." Soft reproof laced Lucius' tone.

"No, but…"

"Then you know what to do. Granted, I have different equipment than your girlfriend but the premise is the same. You'll just have to use lube."

He saw that indecision still lingered and traced the shell of the auror's ear with his thumb. "Don't worry, I'll help you."

Harry's eyes fluttered almost closed. Lucius figured his seductive fingers were doing just what he'd intended – battering down any remainder of the young man's resistance. Harry's lips opened a little as his breathing deepened and Lucius took that opportunity to seize the boy's lips in a kiss once more. Slowly he probed his tongue into Harry's mouth and took a long draught of that sweet warmth.

Several minutes later, when the kiss ended, Lucius opened his eyes and found Harry looking back at him with a sort of dazed expression. "Potter, would you please take me before my bollocks explode?" His need wasn't _quite_ that great yet but if the foreplay went on very much longer it was going to get painful. Lucius Malfoy wasn't normally the sort of man who kept his pleasure waiting for an extended period of time.

Harry nodded and seemed to gather his wits with his breath. "What sort of lubrication do I need?"

"In the bathroom, top drawer at the back. There is a bottle that will suit our needs." At the young man's inquisitive look, which clearly wondered why Lucius would have a bottle of lube there, Lucius brought his hand down to give Harry's erection a demonstrative stroke. "A man has his needs, Harry. Don't worry, I haven't used it on any of the other young fellows that happened to stray into my lair."

He chuckled at his own words and at the little groan that greeted the touch of his hand.

"Ahh…all right," Harry gasped out as his cock twitched. "I'll…be right back."

Lucius gave him another brief kiss and then nodded, "Don't be long."

The boy raised up to a standing position and walked into the other room, causing Lucius to shiver softly at the lost warmth. The auror's body was like a blast furnace and now that he'd gone, Lucius felt very cold.

Repositioning into the leather beneath him, the older wizard got more comfortable and readied himself for Harry's return. It had been a while since Lucius had taken a male lover – or rather that he'd been taken _by_ a male lover – so a bit of preparation would inevitably be necessary. He was still pondering this when Harry returned a few minutes later.

"Is this what I was looking for?" The young man held up a bottle.

"Yes, that's the one."

"Good," Harry resumed his former position, though this time Lucius spread his legs so that the auror could settle between them. "What's the next step?"

"Pool a bit of it in your palm and stroke it around my arsehole. It's been quite a while since I've done this," Lucius' eyes dropped to appraise Harry's crotch, "and you're not exactly a little fellow."

The pleased blush that infused Harry's cheeks was gratifying but the young man didn't comment. He just did as Lucius instructed. The oil dripped out onto Harry's fingers, which he then brought to the older wizard's opening.

It was Malfoy's turn to groan as Harry's fingers rubbed at first tentatively and then with more enthusiasm around his anus. Lucius' spine tingled at the sensation and he wanted more. Much more.

"Fingers, Potter…ah. Push in…two fingers." He gasped a soft breath as he felt Harry comply. "Slowly now…"

It had to be beginner's luck but as Harry slid the slick digits into Malfoy's opening, they pressed over just the right spot. Lucius' head dropped back, his toes curled and his whole body shuddered. If he'd been a younger man he would have emptied his balls right then and there.

As it was, it was a near thing. Clenching his jaw, he lowered his chin so that he could observe the young man through half-closed eyes.

Harry appeared almost as flushed as Lucius felt and his expression held a certain intensity. The older wizard realized that the boy was memorizing his responses and that scrutiny seemed to make the sensations even stronger. He only let Harry continue for another minute before he groped for the auror's wrist.

"Take me, Harry! Now!" The whisper was more desperate than Lucius would have liked but then he was quite desperate at that point.

A little grin quirked Potter's lips as he slid his fingers free and added some of the lube to his erection. He changed his position to enter the elder wizard and Lucius adjusted too. He felt a nudge again at his sensitive opening and then an incredible sense of stretching as Harry slowly filled him.

Even though it had been quite some time since Lucius had bottomed, it didn't take much effort for Harry to press balls deep into him. Once fully inside, Harry stopped and looked down into Lucius' stormy eyes. The auror's breathing was shallow and quickened but he still managed to murmur, "You're amazing."

"As are you…my boy." Malfoy's own breath came short. This was beyond amazing. Through all of his confinement and the turmoil of the past several years, he'd allowed himself to forget the joys of being with another man. Duty to his family had been too pressing at the time. Now finally he was free again.

Harry began to move his hips, picking up a slow rhythm and Malfoy reached up to pull the young man close. Lucius took the opportunity to kiss Harry deeply and slid his hands over the boy's sweaty back. His hand lit on Harry's buttock, which he gave a squeeze and a resounding smack. Potter grunted and drove hard into the man beneath him.

Breaking the kiss, Lucius arched his back and pushed his hips wildly up to meet the thrusts. "Ah! Harry!"

A deep groan started in his chest and he grasped his cock, finally stroking himself to his climax. The groan became a cry as his cum spurted between their bodies. After that, all Lucius could do was lie limp and sated as Harry had his way with him. Dimly, he felt the young man fill him with his seed and wrapped Harry loosely in his arms when the auror at last came to a rest.

Silence lingered for a long while and Lucius floated in a hazy contentment. Sex was always good but this sex had been outstanding.

"Lucius…" the young auror's voice broke into the elder wizard's doze.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

Soft lips grazed Malfoy's ear and he chuckled low in his throat. He didn't open his eyes. "I don't know why you're thanking me, Potter, but you're quite welcome."

There was no reply to the prompt but a few moments later Harry spoke again. His voice was a low rumble near Lucius' ear. "Lucius…what now?"

Opening his eyes to slits, he peered over at the boy. "What do you mean? I, for one, don't plan on moving for a good long while."

"No, I mean," Harry seemed to search for the right words, "now that we've…" he gestured vaguely to their entwined bodies and Lucius smirked, "how are we moving on from here?"

The elder wizard opened his eyes the rest of the way to regard Harry a little more intently. "How do you wish to 'move on?'"

Harry frowned. "I don't know." There was a touch of unhappiness lurking in the young man's voice. _Intriguing_.

"Potter. Harry. What do you want from me?"

This had all started out as a game. It had been something to pass the time and to pull Lucius out of the funk that he had fallen into. Now he was surprised to realize that he felt a genuine fondness for the young auror. With that said, there were still limits. He would not throw away his family like some romantic old fool to gallivant off with The Boy Who Lived.

Would Potter expect such a thing from him? Lucius hadn't planned quite that far in advance. A shag – or even two or three or four – was one thing but a committed relationship was quite another, and quite inconceivable.

"I don't want this to end."

The admission seemed as shocking to Harry as it was to Lucius.

"Does it have to end?"

The auror looked at him for a minute or so without speaking. "Mustn't it? Lucius…what are we doing?" Harry propped his chin on his hand. "You're married. I'm about to be."

"I don't see how that matters, Potter, unless you plan to inform the women in our lives" Lucius' tone and expression made it clear that he would not allow such a thing to happen.

"Not telling them would be dishonest."

"Only if they ask and you lie. Narcissa knows better than to do that. Would Miss Weasley ask you if you're sleeping with me?"

"Well…no." Unless she saw something or heard rumors, Ginny would remain in blissful ignorance. Both men knew that. "But I'd feel guilty."

"Then you must make a choice, Harry. You either wish to end it or you don't."

Lucius hoped that the boy wouldn't choose to end it so soon after it had begun but even if he did, there were ways that Malfoy might continue things. He'd proven quite adept at seducing Potter already.

"You don't have a preference?"

"Don't be daft. Of course I do. However, I don't have a problem with keeping this from my spouse. That is an issue for you to deal with, not me."

Lucius trailed his fingers idly down the young man's back as he spoke and Harry shivered.

"Lucius, what would you do if you found out that Narcissa was having an affair?"

The elder wizard shrugged. "She is free to do as she wishes." He knew that part of him would be raving jealous but if an affair made her happy, he'd tolerate it. Cissa was the best thing that had ever happened to him and he was well aware that he owed her his life.

"And she feels the same way?"

"Potter, there are certain things a husband and his wife shouldn't discuss. You may both know about it but for the sake of peace you pretend you don't."

"And the two of you pretend often?"

"We haven't for a while now…until you came along."

This clearly gave Harry food for thought and Lucius let him ponder it for a while before interrupting. "Harry, you came here tonight for a reason. I know that it wasn't just because of what I did this afternoon or you would have acted quite differently. You must have done a lot of thinking before coming here. Am I right?"

Harry nodded but remained silent. Lucius decided that was his cue to press on. "I must assume from what you've just said and from your reactions during our …" the elder wizard's lip twitched in amusement, "_merger_ that you were not disappointed by the sex?"

Even Harry couldn't hold back a laugh when Malfoy phrased it that way. "No, I definitely wasn't."

"And you wish to continue."

"I've already told you I do. And I've already told you why I shouldn't."

"Ah, but there is often a great divide between what one should do and what one does. Sometimes even between what one does and what will be best for them in the end."

"How can I know what will be best for me in the end?"

"You can't. You can only live and hope that your decisions bring you to the proper conclusion."

"That's a fat lot of help, Lucius." Harry's expression was half-frustrated, half-resigned to the idea that he'd have to figure things out on his own.

"I'll tell you what, Harry. Take the weekend to mull things over. Spend time with your girl and decide what you want to do. Meet me for lunch on Monday and give me the news either way. You can't say that isn't a fair offer."

That was true; Harry couldn't say it wasn't fair. However, it was also true that Harry wasn't naïve enough to believe everything was as simple as Lucius made it sound. As with every deal the former dark wizard made, there would be strings attached. If Harry did decide to break things off with Lucius, he had better have some plan to defend himself against Malfoy's advances. Lucius wouldn't just give up without a fight; that was all too obvious.

"I suppose you have a place in mind for our lunch as well?"

Of course he did. "What about that little bistro next to Flourish and Blott's? Less of your Ministry chums to worry about there and I can still use the floo."

And if things went well, there was a place nearby that he could take Potter for an afternoon tumble before the young auror had to return to work. A little smile flickered across his lips at that thought. Harry must have detected it because he gave Lucius a suspicious look.

"You won't pressure me if I make a decision that you don't like?"

"Ah, I'm afraid you're putting words in my mouth now, Harry."

"Lucius…"

The tone with which Potter spoke his name was full of reproach. That would never do. Before Harry could say anything else, Lucius pulled him into a kiss that lasted long enough to take the young man's breath away. Malfoy was breathless too, however, so he had to draw in a deep gulp of air.

"Potter, I'm an old man who has just been shagged – very vigorously, I might add – by his son's former classmate. You'll forgive me if I'd rather doze for a bit than argue over something that may or may not be relevant on Monday. If you'll be so kind as to let me rest, I will certainly make it worth your while before you go."

That might not have been quite what Harry wanted to hear but he gave in with relatively good grace. "Fine…" Lucius smiled to himself as Harry snuggled closer and closed his eyes, "but this isn't over."

Malfoy chuckled. "That's what you think." If there was one thing that Lucius would always love, it was getting his own way.


	6. Fools Rush In

**A/N: **_**I just wanted to say to those of you who are reviewing, thanks so much! I'm packing for a 3000 mile move right now (I leave next Tuesday) and you guys are helping keep me grounded and not quite as stressed as I might be. I love getting the feedback and if anyone has constructive criticism, please feel free to share it. So, without futher ado…more smut…*hugs* -J**_

_**oOoOo**_

Monday was the day that Harry did something that he'd sworn he would never do; he lied to Ginny. After trying all weekend to put aside whatever attachment he had to Malfoy, he realized that he just couldn't. The memory of Lucius' parting gift was just too strong. Or perhaps, as Harry was ashamed to admit to himself, he was just too weak to let go.

Whatever the precise reason, he found himself at lunch on Monday, agreeing to keep their affair secret. As he expected, Lucius had planned a tryst for them after the meal and Harry went along without protest. The guilt gnawed at him incessantly but Lucius was such a brilliant lover that Harry's body responded without fail to the man's every action.

By the time they got to their destination, Harry was already hard as a rock and Lucius teased him without mercy until he too could no longer put off their coupling. They had needy, lust-filled sex and afterward Harry promised to come along to the manor that night for another round. Anything Lucius asked of him, Harry couldn't refuse. If he hadn't known better, he would have sworn he was under a spell.

Later that afternoon, when he knew Ginny would be home, he used one of the aurors' fireplaces to tell her that he was going to be working on some new, very secret projects and to not wait up for him. The stab of guilt was back with a vengeance but so was the low throb of desire when he thought about that evening.

The one saving grace was that Ginny didn't seem to suspect anything. She gave him a smile, told him to be careful and let him know that his dinner would be waiting in the icebox when he got home. Harry felt sick as he ended the floo call. He hated the subterfuge but there was nothing else for it.

He'd solved one problem, now he just had to think of a story to tell his best friend. Since he and Ron were partners, it took a little more skill to explain what he was doing. Harry decided that it would be best to tell Ron that he was making special plans for the upcoming wedding and honeymoon and ask that Ron please not mention anything to Ginny.

That seemed to do the trick because Ron clapped his best friend on the back, agreed that he knew nothing of Harry's clandestine activities and promised that it would stay that way.

After talking to Ron, Harry felt a lot better. A few weeks of freedom were all he needed to scratch his itch with Lucius. Then, once the newness and excitement wore off, Harry could put an end to it and settle down happily with Ginny. With that rosy thought firm in his mind, he let himself return to fancies of a certain white-haired man and the joy that the two of them were discovering together.

When six o'clock finally rolled around, Ron departed with a wink in Harry's direction and Harry found himself alone in the office. The auror forced himself not to rush as he closed his files and locked them away in the drawer. He put away his quills and ink and tossed a bit of rubbish that littered his desktop into the bin. Then he got up, slung his robes around his shoulders and walked with a measured pace toward the fireplace.

His pulse was pounding. There was a very familiar tingling between his legs and he knew he had a half-erection already. Lucius had presented him with a pair of silk boxers and asked him to wear them when he visited. Harry could feel the expensive material sliding along his sensitive flesh with every step.

Leave it to Lucius to provide such a sweet torture, even when he wasn't around. It was all Harry could do not to touch himself.

Instead he took up a handful of floo powder and dropped it into the grate, naming Lucius' cottage. When he arrived at his destination, he found it aglow with enchanted candlelight. The master of the place was nowhere to be found so Harry dropped his robes and the small case he carried to work and tried to decide how best to wait.

He was almost tempted to strip and get into bed but as Lucius had asked him to wear the boxers, he would want to see Harry in them.

Finally the auror decided to grab a drink and claim the chair in front of the fire. As he sipped a glass of firewhiskey, he could no longer keep his hand from drifting down to fondle his crotch.

He imagined that it was Lucius' elegant fingertips that slipped slowly down his shaft and then dropped beneath to fondle his balls just the way the young auror liked it. He uttered a moan low in his throat and a voice close by his ear murmured, "You know, it's not polite to start without me."

Harry's eyes flashed open and he instinctively shot forward. A hand on his shoulder stopped him and pulled him back into the chair. Lucius' breath was hot on Harry's ear for an instant before the older man sucked the auror's earlobe into his mouth as his hands drifted down Harry's body. All Harry could do was grip the arms of the chair as he surrendered. "Oh, Lucius…"

The elder wizard chuckled and rubbed his hand where Harry's had been. He let go of the boy's earlobe so that he could purr as his palm stroked over Harry's cock, "So hard and ready for me again, Harry? You're insatiable!" He kissed the spot below Harry's ear and then licked the edge of the auror's jaw. "I love that in a man."

Harry could only groan and press himself against Lucius' touch. He wanted more. It didn't matter if what the older man was doing made him come. Lucius had already proven that he could coax Harry's cock back to life with little effort. The elder man laughingly referred to it as the 'joys of youth' and Harry had to admit that there was a great deal of joy to be taken from it.

He realized that Lucius was again speaking and he had to refocus to make sense of the words. It appeared Malfoy had gotten Harry's trousers undone because he was saying, "...wore the pants I bought for you. Very good, my boy." His hand lightly grazed the tip of Harry's cock, causing the auror to gasp and tighten his grip on the arms of the chair. Lucius laughed and brushed a circle around the area.

"You like that, I see."

"Oh, fuck, Lucius..." Harry bit his lip and couldn't say any more. With the impossibly soft fabric between Lucius' teasing fingers and Harry's burning flesh, he lost the ability to speak, almost the ability to breathe. Lucius laughed again. "You've not seen anything yet."

He pulled Harry's head to the side and gave him a scorching, yet fleeting kiss. Then Lucius walked around the chair and settled between the young auror's knees. Having already experienced one of Lucius' blow jobs, it was not surprising in the least that Harry's cock gave a jump of anticipation. Even so, Harry wasn't quite prepared when the older wizard lowered his head and started to suck Harry though the fabric.

Harry emitted a loud groan as his head fell backward. His hips twitched upward again and Lucius pushed the auror's legs a little wider apart. Crafty fingers sought Harry's bollocks and alternately squeezed and stroked them while Harry writhed under the onslaught. Harry's cock was tenting the silk and Lucius wrapped his lips tight around the head, sucking as his tongue circled. Letting loose a hoarse cry, Harry came and came before finally sagging limp in the chair.

He wasn't aware of anything for a good long time but when he finally had the wherewithal to look down at himself, he saw a nice wet patch on the pants. Lucius was still kneeling, looking very pleased with himself indeed.

Harry reached down and slid his fingers into the silky white hair and found himself lost for words. From the change in Lucius' expression, no words were necessary. One thing was necessary, however, and Harry took a second to cast a cleaning charm on himself. Lucius might be smug about it but Harry wasn't about to sit there with his own cum cementing his underpants to his body.

"You are an evil old man."

"I do believe that's a given, Potter."

Oh, he looked so insufferably pleased with himself. Harry growled and the older man laughed out loud at the sound. The laugh was brief, however. Lucius looked up at Harry and sobered.

"Harry," he took hold of the auror's hand, "I want tonight to be the night."

Harry didn't exactly know what Malfoy meant by the statement. "For...?"

"I want to show you what it's like to truly be with a man."

Harry swallowed hard. He wasn't sure he was ready for that. Lucius saw his reluctance and stood slowly without relinquishing Harry's hand.

"Trade me places."

Harry didn't move so Malfoy gave a light tug on his arm. "Come on, Harry. I promise that we'll take it slow."

Reluctantly Harry rose, expecting to be led off to bed despite what Lucius had said. The elder wizard did switch places with him though, settling down into the comfy chair and pulling Harry onto his lap.

As Lucius was only wearing a black dressing gown, it was easy for Harry to feel the reactions of the man's body; not only the arousal but also the heat that radiated from him. If he weren't scared to death by what Lucius was proposing to do to him, Harry would have happily melted into that heat.

Perhaps sensing Harry's reluctance, Lucius reached up and framed Harry's face in his hands. He pulled the young auror to him, kissing him softly at first and then with a growing passion. Harry soon found himself losing track of everything but the taste of Lucius' mouth and the excitement of the man's tongue as it flickered and teased his own, drawing a rumbling response from this throat. Harry wasn't even aware that he was being undressed until Lucius' fingers pinched one of his bare nipples, prompting Harry to arch his back and groan. When he did so, his body came into better contact with the other man's and Lucius growled in response.

To retaliate, Harry slid his palm down the center of Malfoy's chest until it was stopped by his knotted sash. Tugging the knot open, he then let his hand continue its journey. He felt the shiver as his fingers brushed through the hairs below Lucius' navel and the older man murmured Harry's name.

"Mmm?"

"I'm not the only one who's evil."

"We'll call it a draw."

Lucius made a sound in his throat that Harry interpreted as agreement and then gave Harry's waistband a little tug. "Get these off, Harry."

The younger man nodded and lifted up so that he could comply. Just that small shift caused him to lose some of Lucius' heat so he didn't waste any time with the clothing. Once it was in a heap on the floor, he burrowed back into Lucius' embrace.

Chuckling, Lucius wrapped the young auror into his arms again and gave Harry another sound kiss. Harry returned the kiss ferociously until he felt Lucius move his hand to fish around in one of the pockets of his robe. The auror pulled away then to catch his breath and look down to see what the other man was doing. The hand emerged with a small, lavender-colored bottle.

"I went shopping for us yesterday." Lucius smiled. "I rather hoped that I'd be able to use it soon, though I must confess that I wasn't sure it would be tonight."

"What is it?" Harry's eyes hadn't left the bottle and he felt slightly uneasy about what it contained.

"A special little concoction produced by a certain alchemist of my acquaintance." Lucius unstoppered the bottle, dipped his index finger and then his middle finger into it before closing it again. "It helps quite a bit when introducing a young man to…certain pleasures."

As he spoke, the elder wizard maneuvered his hand beneath Harry's bottom and into the cleft between. Slowly his fingers stroked a bit of the material over Harry's opening. Harry gasped and then bit his lower lip.

The oil or whatever it was produced a curious sensation wherever it touched. He couldn't really have described it if asked what it felt like but it was a sort of pleasant tingling. In fact, it took a moment for Harry to realize that Lucius had slipped the digits inside of him so it must have had a sort of numbing property as well.

Lucius was watching him intently and just as a wicked smirk settled upon the older man's face, Harry felt an electric spike of pleasure wash through him. There was no way he could hold back the loud groan that sprung from his throat in response. He didn't know what Lucius had done to him but by Merlin, Harry wanted him to keep doing it.

Harry rolled his hips and moaned Lucius' name to encourage him to keep going. Lucius gave a delighted laugh and kissed Harry's jaw.

"Feels good, doesn't it?"

Good didn't even begin to describe it. It was so wonderful that Harry could only nod and murmur, "Mmm hmm!"

"Just wait." Lucius added a third finger and Harry's back arched as he gasped again.

There was no way that he could have predicted this type of pleasure. Like most straight boys, he'd always been rather terrified of the idea of being penetrated in this manner. He'd expected it to be excruciating, even though Lucius seemed to like it when Harry did it to him. Now, though the auror realized that the oil must account for some of it, he thought that pleasure this strong would be more than worth a certain amount of discomfort.

Harry closed his eyes and rocked hungrily against Lucius' hand, taking all the man would give him. If he hadn't just gotten off, he would definitely have come by now. Instead he felt the joy rising inside of him and hoped that it would never stop.

He could feel Lucius' erection nudging against his body as he rocked and knew dimly that it wouldn't be long before the elder man couldn't wait any more. At this point, Harry couldn't care less.

In fact, he almost didn't notice that Lucius had withdrawn his fingers until something thicker and harder pressed at his opening. Vibrant blue eyes stared into his and the tightly controlled desire that Harry read there made his blood pound even harder through his veins. Strong hands gripped his ass and pulled him farther forward and then down so that Lucius could push inside.

The other wizard started slowly, making sure not to hurt him too much. Harry found all of his breath leaving in a gasp and he grimaced as he tried to get used to the unusual sensation. After a moment, Lucius withdrew a bit and Harry groaned loudly. Despite the potion, the movement hurt – though there was a sensation, almost like an aftertaste, of pleasure.

Lucius pulled Harry back onto him, drawing a further gasp and Harry clung to his shoulders. The older man was breathing heavily through his nose and the intensity of his gaze had grown – something that Harry hadn't thought possible. For the moment he wasn't moving as he let Harry get used to being filled, and there was a fine tremor in his muscles from holding back. Letting go of the man's shoulder with one hand, Harry brought his fingers under Malfoy's jaw.

"I'm all right," he murmured, then placed a kiss on his lover's lips, "make love to me…"

There was one more moment of hesitation as though Lucius wanted to be sure. Then he gave a tilt of his head that Harry interpreted as assent and started to take Harry with abandon.

For his part, the auror clung to the older man's shoulders, using them for leverage as he rocked with Lucius' thrusts. It wasn't long before he was again panting hard and groaning each time he was filled up with that thick cock.

A few minutes passed before Harry felt his lover's fingers wrap around his neglected erection. Throwing his head back, Harry moaned Lucius' name and bucked into the circle of Malfoy's practiced grip.

Harry's moves became frantic and no sooner had he found himself on the brink of orgasm than he was already coming, his body twitching and spasming as he poured out his fluids over Lucius' still stroking hand.

When he was spent, it was all Harry could do to hang on until the other man finally cried out and filled the auror with the product of their passion. That too was a rather bizarre sensation but by that point Harry was so spent and drowsy that he barely noticed it. His head lolled on Lucius' shoulder and he drifted into a pleasant doze.

Some undeterminable amount of time later Harry felt himself being shifted. His eyes drifted open, barely, and Lucius murmured, "Let's go to bed Harry."

The young man grunted but that was all the response he gave on the subject. Lucius nudged him and automatically Harry disentangled himself from the older man and got up. Now that he was finally able to rise, Lucius stretched with a hum and then led his lover to the bedroom. It was clear that Potter was still mostly asleep so Lucius guided him to the bed and got him settled before crawling behind the auror and wrapping him in strong arms.

Harry's breathing deepened almost immediately and the older man assumed that he'd dropped back to sleep. However, only a minute or two passed before Harry spoke, "Lucius?"

"Hmm?"

"Love you."

That was all Harry said – or heard – before lapsing into oblivion.

Lucius couldn't sleep. Two days had passed since the boy had told Lucius that he loved him. After they'd woken from their nap and had a very late dinner, it seemed like Harry didn't even know what he'd said to the elder wizard.

Of course Harry was affectionate as usual but he didn't appear to be besotted or anything of that nature. Once he was ready to leave, he'd given Lucius a passionate kiss, thanked him for the evening and promised that they would be together again soon. He did not, however, repeat the words.

Perhaps the most difficult thing for Lucius to figure out – and the reason for his current state of sleeplessness – was what his own feelings were on the matter. His relationship with Potter had changed so dramatically and so quickly that it was almost like getting stuck in a whirlwind.

Lucius was becoming fond of the boy and he lusted after Harry's body as much or more than any partner he'd ever been with. Still, he wasn't sure that love had anything to do with it. And what if it did? As Malfoy had made plain from the start, he wasn't going to leave Narcissa, nor did he think Harry would want to give up the Weasley girl.

What did that leave for the two of them other than the arrangement they were currently enjoying? Even if the two men declared undying love for one another, they could not be open about it. Lucius was confident that Narcissa wouldn't leave him over the affair but as he'd also discussed with Harry before, Ginny was unlikely to stick around.

Sighing, Lucius turned on his back and contemplated the ceiling. Living this sort of double life was a problem that Malfoy had never had to solve. He hoped that he could come up with something soon.

**oOoOo**

It had been several days since Harry had last seen Lucius. Knowing that Ginny was still apt to get suspicious if he was away too much, he'd been devoting some quality time to her. On a whim, he took her to her favorite restaurant. She playfully asked what the occasion was and Harry told her that he wanted to apologize for working so many hours of late.

"As long as you're not seeing another witch behind my back," Ginny grinned but there was a question behind the smile.

It hit rather close to home but Harry kept his thoughts inside and put on what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "I can honestly swear that I am not seeing any witches. Well…not in the way you mean, of course. Some of my coworkers and contacts are witches and I can't very well close my eyes when they're around."

Ginny giggled, calling him silly in a fond tone. A flood of relief surged through Harry and he tried not to show it. He'd managed to get around telling a lie by misdirection. If things could always remain that easy, he would be a happy man. Well, as happy as he could be while keeping such a huge secret from the woman he loved. Except…

"Ginny…" There was a troubled look on Harry's face as he felt the question that could bring his whole world crashing in around him burning to be asked. Even though he knew he should let sleeping dragons lie, he simply couldn't.

"Yes, Harry?" Ginny was looking at him intently once more, perhaps sensing his inner turmoil. She waited as he organized his thoughts.

"If I ever," he swallowed around a sudden lump in his throat, "if there ever _was_ anyone else, what would you do?" There, now he'd asked the question. He could only pray that it wouldn't lead down the path to his confession.

"Well," her gaze was keen and thoughtful, yet sad at the same time, "I suppose it would depend a lot on the situation." Ginny paused. "You're not going to tell me now that there really _is_ another girl…are you?"

"No! No, I meant it when I said there were none." Harry felt guilty when he saw her relief. "I just wanted to know what you would do if, you know, if something just happened between me and someone else and I ended up on the wrong side of a bad situation." He still watched her face. "Would you ever be able to forgive me?"

Ginny took all of this in, nodding as Harry said his piece. Then she sat in thought for a long time, leaving him squirming inside. Finally she shrugged. "Like I said, it depends. I think if you were honest with me from the start it would be a lot easier." Reaching across the table, Ginny took his hand in hers. "Also, it depends on who the person is. It would be a lot harder to forgive you if, say, it was one of my friends."

Silence descended between the couple for a minute before Ginny went on. "I love you so much, Harry, and my greatest fear is that you will fall in love with someone else. Sex is one thing but if you actually fell for another woman, I just don't think I could stand it."

That gave Harry an answer of sorts and he nodded. All he could do was wonder if she would be able to stand it if Harry fell in love with another man. But that was something he just couldn't ask.

"I understand." He really didn't want to be having this conversation. What man would, even if he were completely innocent – which Harry definitely wasn't? Still, he'd needed to know.

"Do you?" She was watching his eyes.

"Of course. I just," he took a deep breath and then smiled, "I want to say that if the reverse ever happens and you fall for someone else, that I would forgive you, even though I'd be hurt and jealous."

He realized how deeply in love he was with Ginny. That made his current situation all the more unbearable. Just as he was resolving to figure out a way to end things with Malfoy, he knew that it wasn't going to happen. He was hooked – line and sinker – to the man and whenever Lucius called, Harry knew he would go.

Ginny was smiling and she gave Harry's hand a squeeze. "Let's not talk about this anymore. Merlin forbid anything should happen. In forty or fifty years we'll look back on this conversation and chuckle about how insecure we were as kids."

Harry forced a smile and lifted her hand to kiss the back of it. "I love you, Ginny, and I look forward to that forty or fifty years. Maybe we can tell our grandchildren how crazy we were 'back in the day.'"

He could only hope that they would be able to do that.


	7. Greeks Bearing Gifts

**A/N: So…everyone should feel privileged that I posted this update because I'm still in the middle of my cross country move. **** Please review and also, for those of you who seem to see Harry as only a bottom, could you please explain it to me? Is it that you see him as a submissive person, or is it that you just want to see someone boss him around like they do all through the books?**

**OOoOo**

"Father, what is going on between you and Potter?"

Lucius had been waiting for that question. He'd known that it would be coming eventually. Therefore he was prepared to answer without a change to his expression.

"Nothing at all. Why do you ask?"

"I have eyes, Father. I saw the two of you yesterday, walking across the lawn."

Damn, Lucius knew he should have had Potter floo to the cottage instead of his study. He'd been so sure that they had avoided detection thus far and that had made him too brazen. Luckily, the elder Malfoy had long ago made sure that the cottage had the strongest wards against eavesdropping available. He was confident that Draco couldn't have seen or heard anything after the two entered Lucius' sanctum. The boy had to be fishing for information.

The older wizard shrugged eloquently and had a drink of his wine in order to give himself a moment's more thought. "Nothing that need concern you, Draco. He was simply after some information concerning our former life." Lucius generally refused to discuss his time with the Death Eaters these days, even with his son, so that should keep the boy from pressing further. "I gave him what he wanted and then he left." That was last bit was even true, though perhaps not as innocent as he made it sound.

"I didn't see him go," Draco protested, drawing a frown of displeasure from his father.

"How long did you spy on me, Draco?" His tone matched his face and the younger man fidgeted.

"An hour, maybe," came the rather timid admission.

"Draco, I am ashamed that my son has so little respect for his father's privacy. For your information, I let Mister Potter use my fireplace to return to the ministry." And that was true too. "After he left, I spent some time in the cottage, reliving memories that are painful for me to recall."

That was Lucius' only flat out lie. After Harry left him, he'd basked in his own contentment for a while and then he'd carefully cleaned up and dressed so that if he encountered his wife or son, they wouldn't be able to tell what he'd been doing. As it turned out, he hadn't seen either of them. Since Draco hadn't observed him returning to the house, apparently he hadn't been seen either.

Draco seemed unable to detect his father's dishonesty because his head bowed slightly and he muttered, "Sorry Father."

"It's all right, Draco. However, I would appreciate it if you would allow me my privacy in future. You can be sure that any dealings I have with Mister Potter will not be detrimental to you." Lucius reached out and squeezed his son's shoulder. "After all, we don't have much in common with the likes of Potter and his future in-laws do we?"

Lucius' voice held its normal haughty condescension. It was true after all. The Malfoys still did have little in common with the Weasleys and Potter, even if the former had given up the practice of dark magic.

Draco laughed at his father's question. "We certainly don't." Then he smiled. The elder Malfoy could tell that a weight had lifted off the young man's shoulders. Draco was reassured and yet Lucius felt slightly guilty. It was really none of Draco's business what his father was doing and of course Lucius wasn't about to give up his affair with Potter unless Narcissa found out about it and forced him to. Even so, he didn't feel quite right.

_I must be getting soft. _Lucius chuckled into his wine glass as he took another swig. He wasn't sure if it was age or if Potter's personality was rubbing off on him too. Finishing off the glass, he set it aside.

"Why don't we go out for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, all right. I don't have any plans."

"Go tell your mother to get ready and then meet me back here. I'll make reservations."

Draco nodded again and went to do as Lucius asked. The elder Malfoy got up to make the floo call and as he did, he wondered what Harry was doing now.

**OOoOo**

"Harry, dear, will you stop squirming!" Mrs. Weasely sounded almost as harassed as Madam Malkin looked.

"Sorry! Sorry, it _tickles_."

"Oh honestly. You act like you've never had a robe fitting before."

"I don't see why I can't just wear the dress robes I have," he muttered, feeling sulky and rebellious even as he tried to keep from giggling every time the seamstress tried to measure his neck. "They're perfectly fine. I've only worn them a few times."

The two women shared one of those looks that women share when having to deal with men and the seamstress rolled her eyes. As much as he loved Mrs. Weasley, Harry realized that she really was a bully sometimes.

Cringing at her caustic look, he gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the light brushing of the seamstress' fingers over his neck, knowing that there was no way they were going to let him out of the room before they were finished with him. Luckily he managed to hold still long enough for her to get the measurement right and she went on to his chest. Then he could breathe a sigh of relief.

Neither of the women replied to his statements, instead recommencing their discussion on cuts and fabrics, leaving Harry completely out of the loop. Not that he really cared.

Of course he wanted to look nice for the wedding – mostly because Ginny would want him to look nice and she was what mattered – but he honestly had no opinion about the particulars. In a way, it was nice to have someone else taking care of the details, even if he was bullied into things. Letting the women sort everything out allowed Harry to think about other, more important, things. Like what Lucius might be doing at that particular moment.

Not even thinking about the consequences, he let himself get lost in particularly vivid fantasies of the elder wizard sitting in his cottage, stroking himself off as Harry lurked in the shadows. Lucius didn't know that the auror was there and the look on his face was one of bliss. The fantasy had an abrupt ending when he heard a polite but slightly embarrassed cough and he looked down at Madam Malkin. It was only then that he realized that his arousal was nudging at the front of his trousers.

The blood rushed to his face and he stammered out an apology, murmuring something about thoughts of his wedding night to allay any suspicion. The women's knowing laughter and an offer to leave him alone for a few minutes to recover his dignity let him know that he'd gotten away with the bluff. Once the women stepped out of the room, Harry took a deep breath and decided not to think about Lucius again unless he was alone. It was a sad day when Harry couldn't even trust his own body not to betray him.

**oOoOo**

Lucius found himself pacing up and down the length of the suite that he'd rented at the wizarding world's most exclusive hotel. It was three months to the day since Harry had come to Malfoy Manor and Lucius wanted to celebrate in true Malfoy style.

The hotel staff was well bribed and a small box was tucked into the pocket of Lucius' expensive robes. The only thing amiss was that Harry had yet to arrive.

Malfoy knew that he shouldn't worry, Harry would be there eventually, but knowing and doing were two different things. He had just stopped to stare out of one of the room's huge picture windows when he heard a sound from the fireplace.

Turning, he spotted Harry emerging from the brick arch, looking tired around the eyes yet smiling and Lucius felt an answering smile spring to his mouth. All of the stress of the last hour fell away as he moved to meet his lover.

"You made it." Reaching out, he took Harry's hand. It was cold. Lucius brought his other hand to warm it and then lifted it to place a soft kiss on the chilled flesh.

"Sorry I'm late. I got held up at the ministry."

"All is forgiven." Lucius was feeling content. "Are you here for the night?"

Harry nodded. "Ginny is visiting the family." On a whim, he brushed his fingers through the older man's silky hair. "Narcissa let you go for the evening?"

A hum and a smile were Lucius' immediate reply. After a moment he answered more fully. "I told her I was going to visit a friend. She didn't ask for details."

"I hope you realize that you are a very lucky man." The auror slipped his arms around Lucius' waist and pulled him closer.

"I am aware of it." Malfoy smiled as his body settled against the younger man's. For a few moments he savored the anticipation that flowed through him and then leaned in to press a tender kiss on Harry's lips. The lips parted immediately, granting access to Lucius' probing tongue as the kiss turned into a lingering snog. The elder wizard draped his arms over Harry's shoulders and ran a hand through the short hairs at the base of the Harry's skull.

Several minutes passed before Lucius felt Harry's hand slip beneath his robes, presumably testing his eagerness. Lucius reached down to stop the investigation, not wanting things to proceed just yet.

Harry broke the kiss, looking confused and the older wizard pecked his lips briefly. "Not yet, Harry. There's something I want to do first."

Taking his lover's hand, Malfoy led Harry to one of the chairs in front of the fire and sat in it, prompting Harry to sit on his lap. Having the auror on his lap was one of Lucius' favorite things, as he'd discovered after the night that he'd taken Harry for the first time. He hated to think that it might in some way make him feel like a father figure to the boy and preferred to think that it was instead an attraction to the position of power.

At any rate, it always gave Lucius an indecent thrill when Harry nestled close to his chest, especially on those occasions when the young man sat with his knees to either side of Lucius' hips, trapping the elder man in his embrace as he did now.

Lucius looked up at Harry's face and the adorably tousled hair and the smile deepened. Reaching into his pocket, he took his time drawing out the small box that was hidden inside. Then he held it up to the auror who looked at it as though it might bite him.

"Go on, Harry, take it. It's just a trifle but I do hope you like it."

Harry continued to stare at the box but at last he took it gingerly and pulled off the lid. His eyes widened just a little as he saw what was inside. He lifted the fine pocket watch slowly from its velvet bed and turned it over in his hands.

The watch was gold. At first glance it seemed to be adorned with a gryphon that was clutching a serpent in its claws. However, upon further inspection, one could see that the gryphon didn't clutch the snake at all. Rather, the serpent had insinuated itself around the gryphon's leg, holding onto it as it would the branch of a tree. An apt symbol of their coupling, Lucius thought, which was why he'd chosen it in the first place.

"Lucius, I…I can't accept this."

Snorting, the elder wizard shook his head. He'd expected some sort of protest so Harry's statement came as no surprise. "Of course you can. If anyone asks you about it, you may tell them that it was an early wedding present from an old friend."

"That's not exactly what it is."

Lucius' shoulders lifted in an elegant shrug. "It is whatever you want it to be, Harry. I simply intended it to be a token of my regard for you. Besides, why should it not be an early wedding gift as well? I don't presume that I'll be invited to your nuptials."

It was Harry's turn to laugh. "No, I don't think Ginny or any of her family would be happy to see you there."

"There you are then. Now, there is one thing that I do want from you in return for the gift."

"Oh?"

"Yes," Lucius pulled harry closer, "this…"

The kiss lingered for a good long while. When it was finished, Lucius ran a hand up Harry's leg and smiled at him. "I've had a special dinner prepared for us."

"Can it wait?"

Lucius' gaze flickered to the nearby table where several large trays sat. They were all charmed to keep the food inside hot and fresh until the men wanted it. The elder wizard smiled. "That depends entirely upon the reason you're asking, Harry."

"I'm asking because I want my dessert first. Do you have a problem with that?"

Harry's fingertips slipped beneath the collar of Lucius' dress robes, tickling his neck and enflaming his desire at the same time. He gave a low hum and his fingers that were resting on Harry's thigh probed higher.

"I might allow it. Though only because it's a special night, mind you."

"Perfect." Harry's fingers unfastened the older man's collar and he dropped his head to suck lightly at Lucius' throat. Lucius stretched his neck to give the young man better access, groaning as Harry's hot mouth found all of the most sensitive areas.

In return, Lucius rubbed and squeezed the growing bulge under his palm. Harry was wearing loose-fitting trousers and that provided Lucius with the ability to feel his lover becoming more aroused. He wondered idly if Harry was wearing the boxers that Lucius had bought for him and decided that he might as well find out.

After undoing Harry's belt, his fingers nimbly unfastened the button of the young auror's trousers and drew down the zip. To his surprise and pleasure, Lucius discovered that Harry wasn't wearing underpants at all.

"Hmm, naughty…" Lucius breathed as his fingers slipped along Harry's heated flesh. The young man groaned against his throat and gave him a light nip in response.

Malfoy chuckled and gave Harry's erection a gentle squeeze. He was very much in the mood for foreplay but he wondered if the other man would tolerate it. Quite often when Harry came straight from the Ministry, he was in a hurry to get off the first time. Lucius had already postponed the sex for a while in order to present his gift and Harry was showing a few signs of his customary impatience.

"What do you want, Harry? Tell me and it will be yours."

"Fuck me, Lucius," was the murmured reply. That was precisely what Lucius wanted to hear. "Right here in the chair?"

"Whatever you want." Harry nipped Malfoy's throat again, drawing a little growl from the elder man.

"Then why don't you go lay on the bed there?" Harry rose at once from his lap but before he could comply, Lucius thought of something else and caught his sleeve. The auror paused, a questioning expression on his face.

After looking Harry over, from his eyes down to the erection peeking out of his open trousers, Lucius leaned forward and placed a kiss on its head. "Strip for me first, Harry. Slowly."

Potter's eyes clouded with lust and his fingers moved to finish the job Lucius had started. For his part, Malfoy leaned back in the chair and fondled himself as he watched. He'd get his foreplay whether the auror liked it or not.

At last Harry's trousers hit the floor and he toed out of his shoes and socks. Obeying the gesture from the elder wizard, he went to lie on the bed and Lucius finally rose to follow.

He made short work of his robes and shirt but he left his trousers on for the meantime. Harry's eyes glittered as he watched the older man disrobe and so did the drop of precum that was seeping from his rigid cock. A little smile twitched Lucius' lips as he moved to the bed and leaned down to lick it away. Harry's back arched and he groaned, his eyes slipping closed at the touch of Lucius' tongue.

Unseen by the younger man, Lucius drew two strips of silk from his pocket and started to bind Harry's wrists to the bed. The auror's eyes flashed open in alarm, "What are you doing?"

"Just trust me, Harry. You'll like this, I promise."

For a moment Lucius thought the young man would fight him but Harry managed to relax. His intent gaze fixed on the elder wizard's face and Lucius gave him a reassuring smile.

Once the job was accomplished, he at last divested himself of his trousers and settled by the young man's side. Lazily he leaned over and started to suckle one of Harry's nipples, causing the auror to writhe and moan.

Lucius slid his right hand down Harry's flat belly, tracing the light muscles of the young man's abdomen and then tickling through the trail of hair leading to that hard cock. Harry's hips lifted, silently demanding, and Lucius let his fingers curl down below Harry's bollocks, rubbing softly at the smooth, tender spot behind them. The auror gasped out his name and his legs spread reflexively.

Malfoy stroked himself slowly as he teased, so turned on by the wantonness of the boy's desire. Soft profanities tumbled from Harry's lips, mingled with groans as he wriggled and tossed his head. At one point Harry's glasses were dislodged from their place and Lucius let go of his erection to take them from Harry's face and set them safely aside.

"Fuck…please Lucius, I…don't think I can…take much more."

Harry's voice was almost a whine and his cock did look to be harder than ever. Feeling wicked, Lucius pulled Harry up so that he could slip a pillow under the auror's pelvis. Then he knelt between Harry's legs and started to lick the young man's arsehole. The action drove Harry wild. He bucked and moaned, rocking as best he could against the older man's stroking tongue.

After a few minutes, Lucius moved to licking over the boy's perineum again and Harry practically levitated off the bed, crying out as the cum poured from his pulsing cock in thick wads. Lucius had never seen the boy come like that, without so much as a caress of his manhood but damned if it didn't turn the older wizard on.

Slowly he licked his way up to that cock, reveling in the continued twitches and curses that his tongue wrought as he collected the boy's fluids.

The way his own stiff cock was throbbing, Malfoy wouldn't have been surprised if it soon exploded. The problem was that he wanted Harry to come again with him when Lucius finally made love to him. He ignored his need as best he could and wrapped his lips around the boy's cock, patiently coaxing it back to life. When it was clear that Harry had recovered, Lucius retrieved the lube and at last slid into the auror's tight body.

Harry gave a soft whimper of pleasure and Lucius groaned in reply. His hand gripped Harry as he rocked steadily, driving them toward climax. The auror's eyes were closed tight, pleasure and need wrinkling his brow. Lucius kissed his closed eyelids, listening to the boy's heavy, panting breath. He was breathing hard as well when he captured Harry's lips for a hot, sloppy kiss.

It wouldn't be much longer, Lucius had held back too long already. Bucking his hips hard for half a minute, the sensation finally overwhelmed him and he groaned into his lover's mouth as he let go. He was only vaguely aware of the warm wetness from Harry's second orgasm coating his hand as the boy's arse clenched around him, milking him of all his body would give.

Once he was done, Lucius managed to fumble the knots to Harry's bonds open before collapsing into the boy's embrace. Exhausted by the strenuous activity, the two of them slept for a while before Harry finally stirred.

Warm breath tickled the elder wizard's ear. "I'm hungry."

Lucius only grunted, wanting nothing more than to go right on sleeping. He was invariably awake though as Harry nudged him. "Lucius."

"Mmm?"

"C'mon. I'm really hungry."

The white-haired wizard took a deep breath through his nose and let it out in a sigh. "So demanding," was the sleepy, yet fond, reply.

"Lucius, please."

Giving a little groan, Malfoy finally lifted himself off the auror and flopped over onto his back, arm flung over his eyes. He felt Harry move and then heard a cleaning charm being cast. "Aren't you going to get up?"

"You didn't tell me that was a requirement."

A few seconds passed before he felt himself being prodded by the tip of his lover's wand. "I want to have late dinner with you, Lucius. I'd really appreciate it if you were awake."

"Say the magic word."

"Please?"

Lucius snorted.

"All right…_wingardium leviosa._"

The older wizard felt very light all of a sudden and he peered over at Harry from under his forearm. "Not funny."

"I could have used '_accio_.' Come on Lucius, I know you're not _that_ tired."

"I'm an old man, Potter. I need my beauty sleep."

"You're already beautiful, so get your beautiful arse over here; otherwise I'm just going to go home."

"Oh all right, if I must."

"Yes, you really must." Harry let him settle back on the bed and smiled when Lucius made the effort to get up. "There now, that wasn't so hard was it?"

"You have no idea." Lucius tugged on one of the robes provided by the hotel.

"I do too." Harry chuckled as he lifted the lids on several dishes and started fixing himself a plate of dinner. "You're always so over-dramatic."

"Always?" Lucius arched an eyebrow.

"Okay, most of the time. You do have a few moments of banality. On occasion."

"Potter, did you just use the term 'banality?'"

"Yes. Are you insinuating that you're the only one who can use big words?"

Lucius couldn't keep from laughing at the question and the accompanying look on Harry's face. "Well, at least I only have _moments of banality_."

"Yes, indeed." Harry settled at the table and tucked into his dinner with enthusiasm. After filling his plate, Lucius joined the younger man, still smiling.

"How terribly domestic, hmm?"

"Mmm hmm. Too bad we can't do this more often. Eat together, I mean."

That statement gave the older man pause. Several seconds passed before he replied, watching for Harry's reaction while pretending not to. "We could."

"How? If we start showing up in restaurants around town, the Daily Prophet would be all over the news in a heartbeat."

"You could come to the cottage for meals sometimes. Or I could rent a flat in London if you wanted someplace closer to work." That was a big step, almost akin to living together, really. Lucius was still watching the younger man as he mulled it over.

"I don't know, Lucius," Harry said after a few minutes.

"It was simply an idea. We don't have to do anything of the sort if you'd prefer not to. Perhaps we could get away with occasional dinners out together if we try not to frequent the same places or if we go to muggle establishments." It was hard to keep the distaste out of his expression at the latter but he thought that he managed it fairly well.

"Yeah, I suppose we could."

"As I said, it's all up to you, Harry." Lucius left it at that and went back to his dinner.

The rest of the meal was consumed in companionable silence. Once they were both done eating, Harry rose and reached for his lover's hand. Lucius took it and allowed the young man to pull him over to the couch. There he and Harry snuggled, watching the crackling fire in the grate. It didn't take long for his eyes to droop again and he was only just aware of Harry twisting in his embrace. He felt a small puff of warm air against his skin as Harry laughed.

"Lazy old man."

"Mmm hmm."

"You're wasting this beautiful hotel room."

"On the contrary, Potter." There were several seconds of silence before Lucius woke up enough to add, "Never wasted with you."

"I love you, Lucius."

"I know." Despite the sleepiness in his voice, Lucius sounded smug.

"Git."

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."


	8. Decisions Decisions

_**A/N: All right kids, here it is finally. I apologize for the time in between postings but a trip back across country and back for best friend's wedding, followed by being sick for a week has really kept me floored. Add to that the fact that every time I turn on my netbook to work on this chapter, I ended up playing Free Cell for hours and…well…it wasn't a pretty picture. Warning for some of my readers, there is toppy-bottom!Lucius in this installment. Happy Halloween!**_

The wedding day was quickly approaching and Harry was at his wits' end. He wished that there were somebody who could tell him what to do. Of course he couldn't ask either of his best friends about it and if he went to some counselor or shrink, they'd probably just tell Harry he needed to figure it out for himself. That or Harry would have to answer a bunch of useless questions and then be left to figure it out for himself. Either way, he didn't want to waste the energy or money just to end up back where he began.

The major problem, as Harry saw it, was that he was honestly in love with two people. He really wished that one of those people wasn't Ron's sister. It sounded horrible to even think that but everything would be less complicated if he didn't have to worry about two people hating his guts if he ended up with Lucius.

After a while, he decided that maybe he could talk things over with Hermione if he spoke in very vague terms. Sighing, he rubbed at his eyes as he stared down at the report on his desk.

"You look stressed out."

He glanced up to see Ron at the opening of his cubicle. "Yeah. I am. It's all this wedding stuff. I love Ginny a lot, you know, but I wish I didn't have to go through all of this."

"I hear you," Ron agreed with a nod. "'Mione is dropping hints about getting married now. I'm going to have to ask her soon. As soon as I can afford a ring, that is." He sounded a little glum at the last.

"I can recommend the jeweler I got mine from. If you'd like, we could go over now and talk to him. I've read the last two lines of this report at least a hundred times and I still couldn't tell you what it says.

"Yeah, why not? I could use a break too. I'll let Jamie know we're going."

The redhead strode off to a nearby cubicle while Harry cleared off his desk and put the folder into a locking drawer. They all had to follow Ministry security protocol when dealing with sensitive documents and he didn't want a dressing down for something as simple as a neglected report.

Once it was safely locked away, he pulled out his watch – the gift from Lucius – and checked the time. It was only half ten. That would mean a very long lunch for him and Ron but he didn't think anyone would actually complain. Being Harry Potter did occasionally have its perks.

Harry was just winding the timepiece when Ron reappeared. "Wow, that's a nice watch!" He moved closer to peer at it, "Where did you get that?"

"Wedding present from a friend," Harry reluctantly murmured in reply.

"Must have been a loaded friend! That thing would cost us a month's salary."

"I never knew you were a connoisseur of watches, Ron."

"Oh. Well, I like em. That's all."

Nodding, Harry stuffed the pocket watch back into his pocket, refusing to say anything else on the matter. "Ready?"

"Yeah. Jamie said to have a nice time."

"Good of him. We'll have to pick him up some takeaway."

"I asked if he wanted anything and he said he brought lunch."

"Ah. Fair enough then. Let's go." Harry grabbed his coat, and slung it around his shoulders before leading the way out of the office.

**oOoOo**

Lucius was having a lovely day in Diagon Alley. He'd been tempted to invite Draco for lunch but instead he'd gone alone and had a quiet but thoroughly enjoyable meal.

Afterward, he found his way to Norton's Fine Jewelry and was now browsing through the expensive baubles on display in glittering cases. Several pieces caught his eye and it was hard to keep from buying them for Potter. The temptation to shower the auror with presents was difficult to resist but Lucius knew that he must. One gift could be explained away; many would be much harder.

Lucius had moved on to perusing a selection of ornate rings when an intimately familiar voice raised the hairs on the back of his neck. Harry entered the shop with Weasley in tow and their eyes met as Malfoy turned his head toward the door. Weasley spotted Lucius at about the same moment and muttered something the elder wizard couldn't hear. Harry grabbed his friend's arm to keep him from leaving.

For his part, Lucius wasn't sure what to do. His first urge was to leave the men alone so that he stood less chance of outing Potter. However, he felt an overwhelming joy at seeing his lover and he couldn't quite bring himself to go. He gave a little smile to Harry and then returned to his browsing, pretending to ignore the other men completely.

Harry and Ron strolled over to a case at the other side of the room and began discussing engagement rings with the clerk stationed there. Knowing that Harry and Ginny had already been engaged for some time, Lucius reasoned that Ron must be buying a ring for Granger. Malfoy had assumed that they were already engaged, which just showed that the old adage about assumptions was true.

That also went a long way toward explaining Draco's continued infatuation with the mudblood. Perhaps that would end once and for all when Weasley and Granger were married; Lucius certainly hoped so. Draco needed to find a good, strong woman to love, not some muggle-born witch that he would forever have a love-hate relationship with. The elder wizard made a mental note to discuss the matter with Narcissa once he returned home. Maybe he would buy her a pretty while he was at it since he couldn't get one for Potter.

Glancing again toward the boys, Lucius spotted Potter watching him. Weasley was listening to the sales clerk as he talked about cuts and karats and extolled the virtues of various metals for the band.

Lucius couldn't keep from smiling again at his lover and he added a wink. After another minute, Harry drifted away from his friend as if idly browsing. Soon he stopped, not far from where the older wizard was standing.

"Meet me tonight, Harry?"

"Okay, yeah. Usual place?"

"Sounds perfect."

There was a short pause before Harry glanced over at him. "You're not shopping for me, are you?"

Malfoy chuckled. "I don't know. Would you like something?"

Potter blushed and shook his head.

"Well let me know if you do, Potter, and it will be yours."

Smiling again, Lucius moved on to the next case and began to pick out a pair of earrings for his wife. She would wonder what he had done that he needed forgiveness for. Lucius would smile and tell her that he had simply felt like bringing her something nice. Of course she wouldn't believe him.

Women were like that, always looking for the motivation behind an action, even if it was a random desire to please. Then again, Lucius didn't expect that he could want it any other way.

Once he had settled upon something and told Mister Norton to put it on his account, Malfoy tucked the little box into his pocket and turned to go. Potter had returned to Weasley's side and as Lucius made his way past, he bumped Harry with his shoulder.

"So sorry, Potter," he drawled smoothly, smirking at the venomous glare that he received from Weasley. Lucius raised his eyebrow at Harry, taunting just a little, and then continued on his way out the door. Sometimes it was just too fun being bad.

**oOoOo**

Ron griped about Lucius the rest of the day – or at least he griped until Hermione showed up at three in the afternoon to visit him, bringing with her a pile of pastries. She'd saved them from a party in her department and while Ron was gleefully distracted with his snack, Harry pulled Hermione into his cubicle.

"What's up, Harry?"

"I wanted to get your opinion on something."

"Sure," she settled into his spare chair, "what's on your mind?"

"Well," he took a breath before plunging on, "what would you do if someone you disliked and who disliked you back, let's say for example Draco Malfoy," Hermione pulled a face as he said the name, "what if he decided he fancied you and started just showing up everywhere you went?"

"He already does that, Harry, but I don't think it's because he fancies me."

"Just assume that he did. And assume that you started fancying him back. What would you do? I mean, if you thought you liked Draco but you still loved Ron?"

"Harry, are you trying to tell me that Draco is making moves on you?"

"No! No, this is a hypothetical question. I just meant to use someone you dislike and that seems to dislike you in return. What would you do if you found yourself in a situation like that?"

"I don't know, Harry. I love Ron and I can't really fathom loving someone else at the same time, especially if it's someone like Malfoy." She made another face.

That's what Harry would have said too only a few months before. Hermione's answer didn't help him very much but it really had been expecting a lot to think that he would get a good answer from his friend. All he could do was nod.

"Harry, are you thinking of breaking off the engagement?"

For the first time he found himself wishing that Hermione wasn't so shrewd, "I don't know. It's… complicated."

"Don't you hurt her, Harry."

"I'm trying not to, Hermione. I really love her."  
"But?"

"I just don't know what to do."

"Harry…"

"I know what you're going to say. I'm sorry that I brought it up."

"You haven't actually fallen for Draco have you?"

For a moment Harry wondered if he ought to be disturbed. It was clearly not much of a stretch for Hermione to presume he could fall for a man and he wondered whether he really came across as the sort. Then he realized how ridiculous that thought was, considering that he _had_ fallen for a man, and he let it go.

"This has nothing to do with Draco, really it doesn't. Please don't think I'm lying and go confront him about it either. The last thing I need is that git bothering me any more than he already does."

"Okay Harry, I believe you but something is definitely wrong; it's really obvious. Do you want me to have a talk with Ginny, maybe see if she's willing to put everything off a little?"

"Thanks for the offer but I don't want to upset her just because I'm having issues."

"Harry, you're getting married. Your issues will become her issues."

Harry frowned. "I just don't think putting the wedding off will solve anything. In fact, I think it would make everything worse. Thanks for the offer though, 'Mione."

Hermione reached over and patted his arm. "You'll let me know if you need anything, won't you?"

"Yeah, I will."

"What are you two whispering about?" Ron reappeared, just finishing off a pastry and then licking cream from his fingers.

"We were discussing your appalling eating habits, Ronald." Hermione winked at Harry.

"Oi!" the redhead looked offended as he always did when she criticized him.

"It's not his fault," Harry chimed in, "Mrs. Weasley was too busy with all the others to teach him manners."

"Whose side are you on anyway?"

"Hermione's of course. She has the ear of my beloved fiancée and could easily use her position for evil."

"I'm Ginny's brother," Ron pointed out.

"That means she will do the exact opposite of whatever you tell her to do, Ron," Hermione told him with a grin.

"Not necessarily!"

"Oh please."

Harry was laughing hard at his two friends by this point. It felt so nice to forget his problems for a minute. "Hey you two, let's take off a little early and go for a drink at the Golden Goblet."

"Hey, that sounds like a plan. Can you make it, Hermione?"

"Sure, give me a couple minutes to get my things."

"Meet us at the entryway?"

The woman nodded and hurried off toward her office. "Be right there!"

Harry looked up at his best friend expectantly. "Are you going to ask her tonight?"

"I don't know," Ron's smile faded and he looked hesitant, "do you think I should?"

"Unless you can think of something more romantic, it would be a good time. I'll be there for support."

"That's a good point." The redhead settled his hand atop the box in his pocket. "Maybe I will."

Rising from his chair, Harry patted his best friend on the shoulder. He was glad that he'd lent Ron the down payment for the ring. "We'd better go then, before she comes looking for us."

"After you, Harry."

Harry smiled. He had a feeling it was going to be a very good night.

**oOoOo**

"I wish you could come to my bachelor party," Harry murmured to Lucius later that evening. They were cuddled snugly into the cottage's queen-sized bed with a fire crackling happily in the grate.

"That would hardly be appropriate."

"I know. I still wish you could though."

"Even if your in-laws didn't hate me, I'm not sure I could bring myself to go. Stag dos are for you young bucks, not elderly gentlemen like me."

Harry propped himself up on one elbow so that he could look down at the older wizard. "Lucius, why do you feel the need to point out the difference in our ages all the time?"

"I don't know, Potter. Perhaps because it's so vast."

"Well stop it. I don't care how old you are, you're still young at heart." Lucius laughed at that and Harry scowled dangerously. "You think you aren't?"

"I suppose I've never thought of it in those terms."

"Then take my word for it. You are. I have known men three times your age that were still very sprightly." Harry thought of Dumbledore and Lucius laughed again.

"I'm not sure I want the term 'sprightly' used to describe me."

"Why not?"

"It's an odd word."

"You're an odd man."

"Thanks ever so much, Potter. It's nice to finally know what you really think of me."

"No problem."

"So I'm odd and I'm young at heart. Any other words you'd use to describe me?"

"Smoking hot?"

"I'm flattered."

"You'd better be, Malfoy."

Lucius grinned again as Harry bent to place a kiss on his lips. The embrace lingered for a long time before Harry broke away again with a sigh. The elder wizard rubbed his arm.

"You're going to have a great last night of being single, don't worry about that. You'll go out with your mates, get absolutely pissed, stumble your way home and pass out. In the morning you'll feel like death warmed over and your future in-laws will drag you down the aisle to marry the girl of your dreams."

"And you're really okay with that?"

"Harry," Lucius slipped his hand across Harry's cheek and around his ear, settling his palm firmly on Harry's neck as he pressed a kiss on the boy's forehead, "what would you have me do? Do you want me to steal Draco's wand and challenge your fiancée to a duel for your hand?"

Harry laughed quietly at the image that conjured up. There was a traitorous little part of him that did want that. It was obvious that he couldn't make a decision on his own so maybe if Lucius and Ginny fought over him…he shook his head. The entire scenario was absurd.

"No, I guess not." His lip quirked in the semblance of a smile. "I'd hate to have to arrest you again afterward."

"Yes, that would be a shame, mostly due to the fact that you would then have to dream up ways to sneak into Azkaban for conjugal visits. Though I must say, the thought of such visits is rather pleasant."

"Mmm, very pleasant." There was a short pause before the auror asked, "Lucius, do you still hate muggles?"

The elder wizard blinked at Harry, as the question came out of the blue. "I have no idea why you're asking, but why shouldn't I hate them? Just because you destroyed the Dark Lord, I see no reason why my opinions regarding muggles should have changed."

"But there are a lot of nice people out there. So what if they don't use magic? They've come up with outstanding ways to make life easier, even without it."

"You do realize that they would try to destroy us if they knew we existed?"

"They would not!" But then Harry thought about Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia and he wasn't so sure. They might have done him in as a baby if Petunia hadn't feared Dumbledore. He wouldn't put it past them. As Harry pondered that depressing thought, Lucius continued talking.

"Perhaps some of them wouldn't. I will admit that a goodly number of the mu…muggle-borns," Lucius' pause was almost imperceptible as he changed the slur he was going to say into the more politically correct phrase. Harry, of course, knew what he had been about to say and frowned anyway. The other wizard pretended not to notice, "such as your friend Miss Granger, who find themselves transported into our world seem to adapt well. However, those individuals have the benefit of being able to learn magic. Our abilities would inspire fear and jealousy in ordinary muggles, just as they have done throughout history."

"But don't you think there's some fear in the other direction too? You hate them because you fear what they will do."

Malfoy shrugged as though the matter didn't much concern him and Harry sighed. Lucius let silence settle between them before placing another kiss on Harry's lips. "You're arguing over a moot point, Harry. I'm not exactly in a position to do anything about muggles anymore."

"Hmm." In Harry's mind that didn't matter. He was frustrated by the fact that the other man clung to his prejudices instead of letting them go. Perhaps Lucius sensed that frustration because he pressed a more demanding kiss on Harry's mouth and rolled the auror onto his back.

In reflex, Harry wrapped his arms around the other man's waist and drew his nails over Lucius' skin. The elder man gave a soft, yet primal growl. Harry didn't want to let Lucius win the argument via distraction but felt his groin tingling back to life as the man's body rubbed over his own. The auror suddenly wondered if it was possible to fuck some sense into a person. It sounded like an idea worth trying at the moment.

Tightening his grip around Lucius' torso, the auror tried to use his body to leverage Lucius onto his back. The elder man stuck out an arm and managed to prevent the maneuver. Harry growled and broke from the kiss. He was about to say something very angry to his partner but Lucius prevented it by pressing a finger to his lips. "Hush Harry. You don't even know what I plan to do yet."

Seething with annoyance, Harry let his arms fall away from Malfoy's body completely and rest limply against the mattress. The white-haired wizard gave him a look of reproach as he lifted the finger that had been against Harry's lips and reached out for the bottle of oil on the nightstand. "Don't be like that."

"Like what?"

"Like a spoiled little boy who is not getting his way."

"Oh, because Lucius-bloody-Malfoy never has to get his way," the sarcasm fairly dripped from Harry's voice. The other wizard sniffed his amusement as he pooled some of the oil in his palm.

"Why don't you tell me how you really feel, Harry?"

"Okay, you're a bigoted, pompous, arrogant ass!"

Lucius let the words pass without visible reaction. Instead he reached down to stroke the oil onto Harry's erection. Kneeling astride the younger man, he looked down thoughtfully at his lover's face and hummed as he guided Potter to him. "That was a rhetorical question, you know?"

The auror felt a tingle of bliss shimmer through him as he slid into Lucius' tight passage. He was unable to respond with anything coherent but a moan snuck out through his parted lips.

"Mmm hmm, that's what I thought."

Lucius sounded far too smug but Harry was definitely not in a position to do much about it. His hands went to the elder wizard's hips as Lucius started up a slow and steady rhythm. The pleasure was sweet and tantalizing, blossoming slowly as the elder man kept to his pace. Occasionally he'd reach down and fiddle with one of the auror's nipples and Harry would gasp as the pleasure spiked. After several minutes of such torture, Harry decided to reach down to grip Lucius' bobbing erection.

It was the older wizard's turn to groan as he thrust more enthusiastically against Potter's hand. Tiny droplets of sweat stood out against Lucius' skin and as the level of their exertion grew, Harry watched little rivulets slide down over the man's tensing muscles. Lucius' nostrils flared as his breathing deepened and his partner knew that he was getting closer to his climax.

The younger man's gaze flicked down Malfoy's body to his cock, ruddy and solid with need. Bringing his thumb up under the head, Harry deliberately teased the over-sensitized flesh, smirking as a shiver passed down the other wizard's spine. Lucius gasped a curse, sat down hard on the younger man a few more times and at last spent himself with a loud growl.

Lucius slumped a little, struggling to catch his breath and Harry tightened his grip on his lover's hips. He shoved up quickly, seeking his own release. At last he found it and closed his eyes as the relief shuddered through him. He stayed that way until he felt Lucius lift off of him and then groaned, peering up through his eyelashes.

"Much better than prison sex, don't you think?"

"Why do you always have to get the last word?" Harry grumped.

"Because I'm a Malfoy."

"That's your answer for everything."  
"I find it suffices."

"I'm going to stop letting you get away with that some day." Lucius' only response as he settled at his lover's side was a grin, so Harry continued. "And I haven't had occasion to experience prison sex. Have you?"

"I'll admit that it's hard to find a partner in Azkaban. One is more concerned with _not_ being kissed."

The auror snorted and turned on his side so that he could settle against the other man's body. "You seem to have managed that rather admirably."

"Thank the gods!"

"Yeah because my love life would be a lot simpler if you hadn't."

"And a lot more boring."

"Not boring, just different. Normal even."

"I said _more_ boring and how did we get on the subject of you? We were talking about me."

"Egomaniac," Harry couldn't hold back a yawn.

"You're very fond of insulting me tonight." Lucius smiled. "Why don't we call it an evening and start again in the morning?"

Closing his eyes once more, Harry burrowed close to the other man's chest. He felt warm and contented and suddenly it was hard to stay awake. "All right," he murmured, "I'll insult you more in the morning."

There was a chuckle close by his forehead and then a soft kiss. "It's a deal. Good night, Harry."

"Mmm hmm."

There was another soft laugh and Harry dropped happily into oblivion.


	9. Close Calls and Closer Hearts

**A/N – Just in time for the release of Deathly Hallows – Part 1, I've finished a new chapter. Nothing much else to say about this one other than enjoy!**

It had been a very quiet two weeks. In fact, Lucius had to admit that he found them downright boring. On top of the general lassitude of the environment, Draco was in an extremely foul mood of late. The combination of everything left the elder Malfoy looking forward to Harry's return from his honeymoon, whenever that would be.

"We're going to have to start pushing Draco in the direction of potential wives again," Narcissa was saying as she glanced at him across the breakfast table.

"The Granger girl should be married soon, so that will make things easier."

"You still think he fancies her?"

"It's obvious." Lucius buttered his scone and daubed a spoonful of marmalade on it. "Why do you think he's been storming around here ever since she got herself engaged to the Weasley boy?"

"That is a fair point. I hadn't noticed the timing."

Lucius didn't believe that for an instant. Narcissa noticed almost everything that went on around the house and Draco's mood had clearly soured the day Granger and Weasley's engagement announcement hit the _Daily Prophet_. Giving a soft snort, Lucius sipped his coffee and his wife spoke again.

"Louise Montague is having a formal dinner next month. There should be a good selection of eligible witches in attendance and I think I can get Draco invited. Her daughter was a year behind him at school if I recall correctly."

Lucius nodded. "It's a start. If nothing comes of that, perhaps we can send him off to the continent for a while."

"But what about his job at the ministry?"

"Leave of absence. He certainly doesn't need the money."

"Draco won't like us meddling. He is a man now, Lucius."

"I don't care if he likes it or not. It's precisely because he's a man that he should have a care toward his familial duties. At least I'm giving him the opportunity to find his own wife rather than just arranging matters like my father did."

"You're right, of course."

"I know I am. I got extremely lucky with Father's choice," he smiled at her as he took a bite of the scone, "and I'm not quite as confident in my own judgment regarding the best wife for him. However, if Draco doesn't get a move-on, I'm going to start writing to Orlav in Bulgaria. He'll find someone suitable for the boy."

"Like the bride he found for your second cousin, Antoine?"

Lucius made a face. "Erm. Perhaps not."

"To be fair, Antoine has always liked strange women."

"She certainly fits that description." There were several other words he'd use to describe his cousin's wife, many of which were not at all complimentary. "At least he's happy with her."

"By all accounts, he is that." Narcissa used her napkin to daub at the corner of her mouth and then set it on the table. She was done with breakfast and by her expression, Lucius knew she was about to take her leave.

"What are your plans for today, Darling?" he asked before she could go.

"I'm going to go talk to Louise and then I think a bit of shopping is in order. If we're going to present our son as England's most eligible wizard, he could use some new clothing. We'll go for measurements on his lunch break." She paused and eyed him for a few seconds before continuing, "You could meet us there if you'd like."

"As scintillating as that sounds, I think I'll find something to amuse myself with here. I still have all those rare books Severus left to me. Perhaps this would be a good time to browse through them."

"You want to stay home and read books? Are you sure you're feeling well?"

He laughed. "Well enough. I just don't feel like going out today."

"All right," she stood and moved to his side so she could lean down for a kiss, "but I don't want to hear about your boredom when I get home."

"I promise that you won't." Smiling, he gave her a light pat on the bum. "Have a good time."

"You too, Lucius. I'll see you tonight."

"Mmm hmm."

Once Narcissa was gone, Lucius picked up the _Prophet_ and went back to reading. The news of the day held his attention for a while but once he'd finished his coffee, he folded it and set it aside. Then he wandered down to his study to do as he told his wife he would. The books in question varied in topic but all were exceedingly old and quite valuable.

Lucius brushed his fingertips along their spines before selecting a tome that dealt with obscure transfigurations for use in battle. After a time, he moved onto a grimoire full of poisons. There were notes scrawled in the margins in a precise and slanting hand. Dear Severus. He had taken his studies – and everything else in his life – so seriously.

Despite the fact that the man had turned out to be a traitor, Lucius found that he missed Snape more than he missed any of his other fallen comrades. Perhaps it had something to do with the relationship they'd once shared, or maybe it was just the loss of a close friend, of which Lucius had next to none. He wondered what Severus would think of his new relationship with Potter.

_He'd think I was a fool or perhaps that I've gone insane,_ Lucius chuckled to himself, a_nd maybe he'd be right, but I don't care. _Harry had a piece of his heart now and there was no turning back. Shaking his head, Lucius turned the page, his fingers skimming across that familiar writing as he read.

Thus the morning passed quietly by and the rays of sunlight streaming in the window slipped lower until at last the white-haired wizard was surrounded by a glow of warmth. His eyelids drooped and he leaned forward over his desk, pillowing his head on his folded arms. In no time at all, his breathing had deepened and he was asleep, snoring softly.

An indeterminate amount of time later, Lucius slipped into a wonderful dream. He found himself floating, apparently in the ocean, though he didn't necessarily feel the motion of waves. The sky was blue and warm and so was the water that surrounded him. It tingled against his flesh, arousing his senses with each brush like fingertips and he could feel an answering response throbbing dully in his groin. Giving a hum, his dream-self surrendered to the pleasure, letting it sweep him along as it willed.

Slowly the pleasure intensified, building like a concerto built, driving slowly and inexorably toward a crescendo. Through it all there was a sensation of warm, wet comfort, soaking through him and without his being conscious of it, his hips rocked slowly. He dreamt then of Harry, the dream world shifting seamlessly into a bout of gentle love-making between the two men.

Harry smiled up at him as his hips worked faster, and Lucius bent to give him a long, sensual kiss. The kiss lasted until Lucius simply couldn't hold back any longer. With a muffled groan against his lover's lips, he finally let go of his control, spending himself with a rolling shudder.

He came awake in increments, becoming aware first of his deep and heavy breathing and then the overwhelming pleasure that still flowed through his body. At last he realized that there was something brushing along the trail of hairs on his lower abdomen and he opened his eyes to find Harry peering up at him from between his legs, wearing a very smug look on his face. Lucius' spent cock lay flushed and wet against the open fabric of his flies.

"Hullo there," the younger man drawled, sounding every bit as pleased as he looked. His fingers drifted across Lucius' over-sensitized flesh and the elder wizard gave a reflexive shiver.

"Aaaah, hello." Lucius had to take in a breath and let it out before he could continue. "If you were trying to make up for being away so long, you might have waited until I was awake."

"Now where's the fun in that? Besides, you looked like you were enjoying every second of it, asleep or not."

"Hmm." The elder wizard reached down to brush his thumb over Harry's tanned cheek. It appeared the boy had spent his entire honeymoon lazing around in the Mediterranean sun. Lucius was jealous. "What are you doing up here?"

"I found Nippy cleaning the cottage and she told me that everyone else was gone today except you." Harry smiled up at him as he leaned into the caress. "So I thought I might surprise you. Are you surprised?"

"Surprised? I couldn't be more surprised if I…" Lucius cut off abruptly at the sudden, sharp knock on the door. Cursing, he pushed Harry backward under his desk with one leg as he hastily shoved his manhood into his trousers. He drew up the zip only a moment before Draco stormed into the room.

"Father! I saw Mum at lunch and she said you want to send me out of the country."

Lucius clenched his teeth together hard in order to keep from responding with an ill-considered remark. The tightening in his jaw did nothing to get rid of his annoyance, however. _Damn it, Narcissa! What on earth were you thinking!_

The boy was clearly just as agitated as he was, though Lucius thought that might be a blessing in disguise. Draco's distraction would hopefully keep him from noticing the older wizard's dishevelment and the fact that his childhood nemesis was lurking under the desk.

"Calm down, Draco." The command came automatically to Lucius, even though he wasn't sure if he wanted the boy to obey or not.

"Calm down?" A small vein pulsed at Draco's temple, and as usual when he got worked up, he looked like he was trying hard not to cry. "I'm a grown man! What makes you think you can just send me anywhere you like, whenever you like?"

"You're my son and you are living in my house." Lucius schooled his voice and expression into serenity, yet with a layer of steel beneath that brooked no argument. "You seem to be having trouble finding a wife. Your mother and I thought that if there was nothing to catch your fancy here, then perhaps you would benefit from a change of scene."

"And what if I don't want to be married right now? You're going to force me into it?"

The elder man's eyes glinted dangerously. "I just might."

"I can't believe this!" Draco threw his hands up and paced to the other side of the room.

"What's not to believe? You're a Malfoy and you need to make a smart match. Ever since you broke up with the Parkinson girl, you haven't even been out with a member of the opposite sex." Lucius gave his son a shrewd look, presuming that he knew the answer to his next question but asking it anyway. "You don't fancy boys, do you?"

"No!"

"There's no shame in it son. I wouldn't think less of you." He would be the worst kind of hypocrite if he did.

"I do _not_ fancy boys!" Draco spat back through clenched teeth.

Lucius found himself smirking at his son's response. It was so passionate. "Is there someone else you fancy then? Is that why you're not putting much effort into finding a wife?"

"I…" the boy looked suddenly uncomfortable, "no. No, there's nobody else. I'm just not ready."

"Ready for marriage or not, you could at least get out and sample the wares. When I was your age, I took advantage of every opportunity." And he still did, for that matter. He smiled to himself, then stood and crossed the room so that he could place a hand on Draco's shoulder. "You're only young and single once. I suggest that you make the most of it. However, I meant what I said earlier. If you don't find something serious soon, your mother and I are going to find someone for you. I'd like to see an heir before I'm too old to spend any time with him."

"Yes, Father." There was a resolute look in the boy's eyes and Lucius gave his shoulder a fond squeeze.

"Good. Now get out of here. I was having a very nice nap and I'd really like to get back to it."

Draco looked at him strangely then. "I thought I heard you talking to someone as I came in."

"I must have been talking in my sleep," Lucius lied smoothly, "it happens when one gets old, I believe. And as you can see, there's nobody else here."

The younger man continued to look suspicious for a few more seconds, then he snorted and at last gave a little smirk. "All right, Father. Enjoy yourself."

"I certainly plan to."

Once the boy was gone and Lucius had locked the door securely, Harry extricated himself from beneath the desk. "That was close."

"Mmm hmm. Rather closer than I would have liked."

Harry settled his butt against the desktop, half-sitting on it as he watched the older man. "You're really going to force Draco into an arranged marriage?"

"Only if there's no other option. I'm hoping that once your friend Granger is married, Draco will find an appropriate witch to marry. However, it doesn't hurt to give him a nudge or two in the right direction."

Harry frowned. "What does Hermione's wedding have to do with Draco?"

"Honestly. Am I the only one with an ounce of perception around here?" He looked up to the ceiling as if expecting it to answer before dropping his gaze back to Harry, "The boy has fancied her for years."

Lucius could almost see the wheels turning in the auror's head as he processed this information. After a minute or two, Harry gave a grudging nod. "I've never given it serious thought, but yeah, that makes sense. A lot of sense, in fact. Only a few weeks ago I was trying obliquely to ask her advice about my situation – you know, with _us_ – and I used the scenario of Draco trying to seduce her as a hypothetical example. Now it seems kind of ironic."

"What was Miss Granger's reaction to that?"

"Oh, the normal horror one feels when one finds oneself pursued by a Malfoy."

After arching an eyebrow, Lucius strode over to Harry, trapping him by resting a hand to either side of his hips on the desktop. "I'll show you horror, Mister Potter."

"Is that a promise?"  
"Mmm."

"Good." Harry leaned in and pressed a lingering kiss on the elder wizard's lips, a kiss that Malfoy gladly returned.

The two spent quite a while in hot and heavy snogging before Lucius broke away. "I wouldn't have thought a man just back from his honeymoon would be so lustful. I'm going to have to have a serious talk with your new bride."

"There's nothing at all wrong with my bride, except that she lacks a couple things that you possess." Harry's eyes met his, expression half-serious and half-teasing but definitely full of love. "Is it so wrong that I missed you?"

"Some people would say so."

"What about you? What would you say?"

"I would say that I'm glad," he pecked Harry's lips, "and that I missed you too."

"I can see that you kept yourself busy," the auror gestured around him at the open books.

"Just trying to stave off the crushing boredom." Unable to resist the urge to touch his lover, Lucius stroked his hand lightly along Harry's thigh and around his hip. "Did you have fun?"

"I did, actually. The weather in Greece was beautiful."

"I told you it would be."

"Yes, you did." Harry smiled. "The water was warm, the food was wonderful and we went to visit every old ruin we could find."

"And then you came home to this old ruin," Lucius teased, feeling very gratified by the dirty look Harry shot him.

"Just for that I should send you to bed for the evening without sex."

"Ah, but you forget, you already took care of my needs for the foreseeable future."

"Hmm. You have a point," Harry's brow quirked playfully as his hand went exploring, "unless I could coax some interest back into you."

"You're going to coax my bits back to life and then send me to bed without sex? That's rather cruel for an auror, isn't it?"

"We all have to make sacrifices sometimes."

Lucius laughed out loud and wrapped his arms around the young man, lifting him off the desk and pulling him over to the couch. "Then you're going to sacrifice your body to me, auror."

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes!" Malfoy grinned wickedly as he dragged Harry down onto the couch with him.

**oOoOo**

In all actuality, it didn't take Lucius' body very long to show its renewed interest, much to Harry's appreciation and amusement. Even for a middle-aged man, two weeks could be a long time. Despite the interest, however, he was taking obvious pleasure at torturing the younger man, teasing and stroking Harry's sensitive flesh until he didn't think he could take it anymore.

When Lucius at last slid his hardness into Harry, the auror let out a contented groan. He was filled and fulfilled, possessed completely by the other man in a way that he'd been missing. Gladly he surrendered to the pleasure singing along his nerve endings, letting his body sag deeply into the warm leather of the couch beneath him.

He savored every moment, his hands sweeping up and down the other man's back, feeling the rhythmic contracting and releasing of the muscles beneath the smooth skin.

"Does it ever bother you that we have a relationship based entirely on sex?" he panted after a while.

"No," there was a certain amount of amusement in the older wizard's husky voice, "should it?"

"Um, well, I think it should."

"Does it bother _you_?"

Harry had no answer to the question for a bit. It was difficult to be bothered about something of that sort when one's prostate was being battered against with every steady stroke. "Ahhh, I'll get back to you."

A laugh puffed between Lucius' lips. "Take my advice, Harry. Stop trying to have moral debates when I'm making love to you."

Harry gave a breathless laugh and pulled his lover's head down for a kiss. "Okay," he murmured when the kiss ended and he was rewarded with a smile.

Lucius kissed his way along Harry's jaw-line and then whispered in his ear. "Besides, it's not based entirely on sex. Though that _is_ the best part."

The auror hummed his agreement and then moaned as Lucius' tongue probed the sensitive spot just behind the corner of his jaw. "Shit…I'm getting close…"

"Then come for me, Harry. I won't be far behind."

Closing his eyes, Harry reached down and circled his cock with his fist. As expected, it didn't take long before he cried out his pleasure. The spasms of his orgasm were just subsiding when Lucius found his own and Harry felt him pulse deep inside and then go still.

Both of the men lay quietly for a while and Harry stroked the older man's hair. Semi-coherent thoughts returned slowly and piled up in an untidy jumble within the auror's brain. Several minutes later, after ascertaining that his lover hadn't dropped off to sleep – as often happened post-coitus – he said, "I think I know a way that you won't have to ship Draco out of the country to find him a bride."

"Oh? And what way might that be, Harry?"

"I'll find him one."

Lucius lifted his head, looking quite shocked. "_You_?"

"I don't see why not. After all, I have a wife and a mistress. Well, a…" he frowned slightly, "what exactly do you call the male version of a mistress?"

"Master," Lucius purred with a suggestive smile.

"Not hardly," Harry swatted at the older wizard's butt. "Anyway, my point is that I have you and Ginny. I would think that makes me qualified to find a wife for Draco."

"You forget that _I_ seduced _you_, Potter. Besides, why would you care if Draco gets married or not?"

"Let's say I'm feeling magnanimous." When it became clear that Lucius wasn't going to accept that explanation alone, Harry admitted the other reason. "That and if it keeps Draco from storming down the aisle at Ron and Hermione's wedding, screaming that he protests to the union because he's in love with the bride, it will be worth it."

"Ah, now I begin to see the basis of your evil plot."

Harry ignored him and instead mused aloud, "So let's see…what girls do I hate enough to want to see them with your son?"

"Harry!" the word was a reproachful rumble from low in Lucius' chest.

"I'm joking," Harry gave a little grin at his lover's expression, "mostly. There's no way I would hook him up with one of my good friends. No offense, but your son is an ass."

Lucius was still giving him a certain look but when he spoke there was dry amusement in his tone. "I don't suppose the sort of people you would have for friends would be proper matches for my son anyway."

"There you go," Harry smiled brightly, "I knew you'd find a way to turn a perceived, yet unintended, insult into a real one."

"Leave off, Potter, you're not insulted."

"Well, maybe just a little." There was a very short pause. "Okay, you're right. It's not an insult at all that my friends don't merit inclusion into your merry little circle of bigotry."

"It's not bigotry to want the best for one's family."

"It is in your case."

"Harry."

"Lucius."

The auror met the former death eater glare for glare until Lucius caved. "Fine. Whatever. You have your opinions, I have mine and neither one of us is going to change the other's mind."

"Did Lucius Malfoy just let me win an argument?" Harry feigned surprise very well, if he did say so himself.

"Don't get used to it, Potter," the elder wizard's lip curled slightly.

"I don't think I could. This is the first time it's ever happened and I think I'm slipping into shock. Quick! Call a mediwitch!"

Lucius poked him in the side, rather harder than was necessary in Harry's opinion. "Now who's being overdramatic?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," the auror said, affecting an air of innocence.

"I think you missed your true calling, Potter."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes, but I hear the troupe at the Orpheum is holding open auditions soon."

"All the world's a stage!"

Snorting, Malfoy shook his head. "By Merlin, I'm glad you're home."


	10. Missed Connections

Over the next few days Harry and Lucius were thick as thieves as they plotted a match for Lucius' son. While at work, the auror cast a critical eye over coworkers and ministry acquaintances, wondering who he could set Draco up with. He'd felt confident that he knew _someone_ that would be suitable but once he was back in the real world, he realized there weren't that many choices. Part of the problem was that he really didn't know many pureblood witches.

"Hey, Ron."

"Yeah, Harry?" The ginger head popped up over the cubicle wall in front of Harry, a look of expectation on his face.

"Do you happen to know any girls that would go out with Malfoy?"

Ron made a face. "Draco Malfoy?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Why on earth are you asking _me_?"

"Because you know a lot more witches than I do."

"All right, fair enough, but most of the witches I know that are in our age group are either relatives or were at school with us. You know the same girls from school that I do and I'm _not_ setting one of my relatives up with Malfoy!"

Harry sighed. "Yeah, I didn't figure that you would."

"Why are you asking anyway?" Before the other auror could respond, Ron lifted a hand to forestall him. "No, wait, don't tell me. You've started up a dating service for rich prats and he's your first customer."

"You're not far wrong, actually." Harry went back to wracking his brain, not even noticing the look his friend gave him.

"Are you serious?"

"Well, I do need to find him a serious girlfriend."

"_Why_?"

"Because I told his father that I would."

"Harry," Ron was staring at his best friend as though the latter was insane, "did something happen to you while you were in Greece?"

"Like what?" Harry flipped through his magical Rolodex again.

"Oh, I don't know…LIKE FALLING ON YOUR HEAD?"

"No, Ron," Harry said patiently. "Why do you think Lucius has been hanging around here recently?"

"I thought that he was making us miserable, as usual."

Harry shook his head. He'd thought up a story that morning. It gave Lucius' visits, as well as any sightings of the two of them out together, a context of validity.

"Apparently it was Narcissa's idea. They've been looking for a wife for Draco because it seems," Harry looked up to watch his friend's reaction, "that Lucius thinks Draco has a crush on Hermione."

A look of shock passed across Ron's face, followed very quickly by one of alarm. "He…what?"

"You heard me. So now you know why we have to find someone else for him to fixate on."

"Merlin's balls!" Ron cursed with feeling. "Are you _sure_ that asshole fancies Hermione? He's always sneering down his nose at her and calling her a mudblood."

"I only know what his dad told me but he seems convinced."

The other auror frowned. "Well, I guess he would know," he looked down at Harry for a long minute, still wearing the same expression. "You said that Narcissa suggested Lucius talk to you. Why would she think of you?"

Harry shrugged, feeling uncomfortable that Ron was giving him the third degree. The discomfort made him evasive. "Draco and I are the same age, we both work at the ministry – and I owe Narcissa a favor. I guess that about sums it up."

"You don't owe that family anything, Harry. The only reason the whole lot of them aren't in Azkaban is that you testified on their behalf."

"Fine, but _I_ feel like I owe Narcissa a favor. She saved a lot of people when she lied to Voldemort."

Ron winced out of habit at the sound of the name but then just shrugged. "All right Harry, it's your decision, of course. I still can't think of anyone that I would subject to Malfoy – not even to keep him away from my fiancée."

"Yeah, I'm having the same trouble. Should I ask Ginny? She might be able to think of someone."

"I don't think that's such a good idea. You know how she feels about the Malfoys."

"Hmm, you're right, but maybe it'll work if I just ask her about her single friends. I can tell her that I'm trying to find a girlfriend for a guy I know here at the ministry."

"It's still not a good idea," Ron made another face, "but she's your wife and it's your funeral." He gave Harry a smile that said it had been nice knowing him.

"She's not going to kill me for asking about her single friends, you know! It's not as if I'm asking for _my _benefit."

"You might be better off if you _were_ asking for you."

"Ron, you're being silly."

"Am I? Just you wait until one of her friends goes on a date with Draco. She'll find out and she'll come straight to you. You know she will."

"Hmph."

"Okay, don't believe me. I'll let you sleep on the couch in my flat when she kicks you out of your place."

"Thanks, Ron," the dark-haired man's voice was heavy with sarcasm, "you're such a brilliant friend."

"I try."

Harry gave another non-committal hum as his gaze flicked over the clock on his desk. It was five minutes to noon. Where in God's name had the morning gone? He felt like he wanted to grin but instead forced himself to frown and let out a sigh for his friend's benefit, "I'm to have lunch with Lucius today to fill him in on my progress."

Ron's gave him a look of commiseration. "Sorry mate. There's no getting out of it, huh?"

"I'm afraid not." Harry tucked his work into the drawer and locked it up before stretching his arms up in the air to work the kinks out of his back. "I'll just have to suffer through as best I can."

"I certainly don't envy you," Ron noted as Harry shrugged into his robes, "but that's what you get for being such a nice guy."

Harry laughed, trying to sound more darkly amused than he really was. "Gee, thanks Ron."

"Any time." Ron glanced at his clock too before adding, "You'd better hurry or you're going to be late for your date with Lucius."

Harry couldn't hold back a flinch at his friend's careless phrasing and he really hoped that Ron either missed it or misinterpreted the meaning behind it. "Yeah, I'll see you after lunch."

"See you, Harry. If you're not back, I'll send Jamie and Hendricks out to look for you."

Snorting, Harry shook his head. "Malfoy's not going to eat me, Ron! If I'm a little late back, don't worry about it. I'll see you before the end of the day."

"Are you sure?" the other auror looked doubtful.

"Positive. Now I really must go. Wouldn't want to keep him waiting, would I?"

"Perish the thought!"

The two men laughed and Harry gave a little wave, hurrying out of the office and toward the floos of the main lobby.

_**oOoOo**_

The idea had originally been to meet at one of the restaurants in Diagon Alley but for some reason things had a habit of not going the way they were supposed to. When Harry had asked Lucius to a very public lunch, he'd assured the elder wizard that everything would work out fine. It seemed that the auror had a cunning plan to keep his wife and in-laws from asking questions.

However, the moment Lucius strode into the restaurant and looked around, he was greeted by the sight of a very familiar blonde man at a table nearby. Lucius growled a curse under his breath just as Draco looked up and saw him. An instant smile spread on the young Malfoy's lips and Lucius knew it was too late to turn around and leave.

"Father!" Draco waved to him and Lucius nodded shortly, gesturing the boy back into his seat and turning to the hostess.

"It's all right, Miss, I'll join my son. However," he paused and glanced at the door, wondering how long it would be before Harry showed up, "I was expecting to meet Harry Potter here this afternoon. I'm sure you'd recognize him?"

"Of course!" The young woman sounded affronted that he'd think otherwise. "Everyone knows Harry."

"Well, he and my son don't get on and I would rather not cause a scene in your fine establishment." Lucius took a card from his pocket and scribbled a quick note on the back of it. "Would you give this to Mr. Potter for me when he arrives?"

The hostess' eyes glimmered as she saw the galleon he pressed to the back of the card, clearly intended for her should she accept the task. "Gladly, Mr. Malfoy."

The white-haired man graced her with a smile and then handed her the card. "Thank you, my dear."

Turning then toward the table where his son was ensconced, he strode confidently over and took the vacant seat opposite Draco.

"I didn't expect you out today, Father."

Lucius gave an eloquent shrug and signaled to a passing waiter to bring him a glass of wine. "I had a few things that needed doing." _Like a certain auror_, he growled in his inner monologue while keeping the rest of his manner unaffected. "My original plans have changed since I found you here, though. Enjoying a chance to escape from the office?"

"I'm not sure I'd say enjoying…but yeah, it's all right. The food here is good and they have a nice cellar."

"Then why shouldn't you be enjoying yourself?"

Draco shrugged. "No reason, I suppose." He was just about to say something else when suddenly he tensed. If Lucius were to venture a guess, he'd guess that Harry had just walked in. It was a struggle to keep from looking toward the door, but he managed, instead watching his son's eyes.

"Draco, is something wrong?"

"What's Potter doing here?" the blonde boy muttered as he watched the hostess hand Harry a card. Draco frowned and then looked at his father. "Didn't you give something to the girl at the door when you walked in?"

Lucius felt the situation become very tenuous indeed and knew that he was going to have to proceed carefully through the next few minutes. Tilting his head, he gave his son what he hoped was a curious, yet innocent, look. After a moment or two, he acted as though he suddenly understood what Draco was talking about and summoned a slight smile. "Oh! Yes, I did. I gave her a galleon."

Draco was bemused by his father's response, though he was also gratified to see that Harry had changed his mind and was leaving the restaurant. Their eyes met for a brief moment and Draco took the opportunity to sneer at his rival before the auror passed across the threshold. As the door banged shut, his gaze moved back to his father. "Why would you give her a galleon?"

The elder man shrugged. "She's pretty. Besides, it doesn't hurt to hand money out on occasion. I find it helps one to get better service." He winked at Draco as the waiter arrived with his glass of wine. As if to prove his point, he flipped a coin at the fellow and asked to see a list of the lunch specials. The willowy young man caught the coin, grinning happily, and then almost fell over himself in his haste to bring the menu. "See?" the elder Malfoy smiled at the younger.

"Very instructive, Father." There was still something suspicious in Draco's tone but it appeared that he was going to let the matter rest for now.

"Let it not be said that I never taught you anything useful," Lucius replied before taking a sip of his wine. The younger man snorted but didn't bother to say any more.

Looking up when the waiter hovered near the table once again, Lucius ordered shepherd's pie. He had been looking forward to sharing a meal with Harry but since he didn't want to make Draco any more suspicious than he already was, it wouldn't do to drink a glass of wine and then walk out. Instead they made small talk and he stole morsels off of his son's plate until his own lunch arrived.

In the end, Lucius picked up the tab and walked his son back to the ministry. There he bid Draco goodbye and looked longingly up at the building's entrance, wishing he could pay Harry a visit but knowing that he shouldn't. After lingering for a time, he finally turned and made his way back to Malfoy Manor.

_**oOoOo**_

"You're back early."

Harry sighed and set a container of take away on his desk. "Yeah. Draco was there."

"Ugh. Two Malfoys in the same restaurant? I feel sorry for the rest of the clientele."

"I feel sorry for me," Harry muttered, staring disconsolately at the curry and rice in the ever-warm container before poking at it with a fork.

Ron, misinterpreting the reason for Harry's foul mood, nodded his agreement. "Yeah, me too. Lunch with Lucius alone would be bad enough," he gave a little shudder, "I can't blame you for being traumatized. But cheer up! That take-out smells wonderful!"

The other auror didn't comment, just rolled his eyes and shifted his focus toward eating his lunch. At least Ron got the hint and went back to work, muttering softly under his breath about food as he did so.

Once he was sure that nobody was going to disturb him, Harry reached into his pocket and fished out the card that the elder Malfoy had left with the hostess for him. Tracing over the scrawling, hurried writing with one finger, he again read Lucius' message.

_Harry,_

_Didn't expect him to be here but I can't leave now. Meet me tonight if you can. 6 pm. You know where to find me. _

_Sorry,_

_L_

At least Lucius had cared enough to leave a message. Still, that didn't keep Harry from feeling resentful toward the younger Malfoy. Here Harry was trying to find a wife for the git and what was Draco doing? Cock-blocking him, that's what he was doing! The auror bit viciously into a piece of lamb and growled under his breath.

It might not have been so bad if Harry hadn't had plans for the evening but he did. He and Ginny were taking George to a Weird Sisters concert and then out for a late supper afterward. Gin had been worrying about her brother of late and they both hoped that getting him out for a night of fun would help lift his spirits. Besides, it would give Harry a chance to ask his wife about any single women she might know. He could ask George too, for that matter.

With a sigh of regret, he rummaged around in one of his drawers for a scrap of parchment. Once he found something suitable, he picked up his pen and scratched a short note.

_Dear L,_

_I'm afraid that I can't make it tonight, I have plans. Shall we try lunch again tomorrow? I'm including the address of a good restaurant, one where we won't be disturbed by your son or my friends. Wear that muggle suit, the one that I know you still have lurking in the back of your closet. Let me know your answer by return owl and I hope to see you then._

_-H_

_P.S. I hate Draco so much right now!_

Harry reread the note once it was done and suppressed the urge to underline his post-script with about five underscores. Hate was a very mild term for his animosity toward Draco at that moment but there was nothing at all he could do about it.

Deciding that he wasn't even very hungry any more, he closed the box, recast the spell that would keep it fresh and got up to take his note to the owlery. He paused by his friend's desk to ask if he had anything that needed to be mailed. When Ron shook his head, Harry stopped once more by Jamie's cubicle to grab the small handful of posts from the 'out' tray and made his way out of the office.

_**oOoOo**_

To say Lucius was disappointed would have been an understatement. He missed Harry and had been looking forward to their meeting that evening, for other reasons besides the obvious pursuits of pleasure they would have partaken in.

The owl found the elder Malfoy in his study, once again going over the books Severus had left him. Ever since he started reading up on the spells and potions contained within, he had been thinking about magic. More specifically, Lucius was mourning the abilities that he'd been robbed of when the Dark Lord took his wand and allowed it to be destroyed.

Only that afternoon had Lucius thought of broaching the subject of a new wand with Harry, hoping the younger man would speak on his behalf. Now that discussion would have to wait. Blasted Draco and his bad timing!

Lucius' eyes scanned the post-script again and found himself nodding his agreement. He could tell just from the handwriting that Harry was agitated – a sentiment that matched Lucius' own frame of mind perfectly. Of course Lucius didn't hate his son, as perhaps Harry really did, but there were times that the boy was a distinct annoyance.

Lucius sighed. He was being unfair and he knew it. What transpired at lunch was partially Lucius' own fault. He should have told Harry to wait at another restaurant and simply shared a glass of wine with his son before moving on. Draco would have believed him if he had said he had just stopped for a relaxing drink. The boy probably already thought of him as a functioning alcoholic and if Lucius were honest, that's pretty much what he was.

But no, he'd acted that afternoon on the presumption that Harry would jump through hoops and come when he was called. It was sometimes so easy to forget that Potter had another life, one very separate from that which he shared with Lucius in the little cottage on the manor grounds.

_If only Harry weren't married…_ Lucius quashed that thought as soon as it made an appearance. Harry _was_ married and that was as it should be. No sense in bemoaning the fact, Lucius would just have to do as Harry asked and meet with the auror the next day.

Taking up his quill, he flipped Harry's note over and wrote simply, 'I'll be there,' on the back of it. He rerolled the scrap of parchment and tied it back to the bird's leg. Then he fished a treat out of the desk drawer and offered it to the owl before carrying her to the window. She snapped her beak at him once, in a gesture Lucius interpreted as gratitude and spread her wings out, taking off immediately once he swung the pane open.

He watched her until she was but a tiny speck on the horizon and then muttered, "I miss you, Potter." Then, giving one last sigh, he returned to his books.

_**oOoOo**_

The night out with George and Ginny turned out to be astoundingly good, much to Harry's relief. True, his thoughts were with his lover an inordinate amount of the time but he also managed to have fun. The concert could only be described by the three friends as 'EPIC!' and dinner afterward consisted of burgers and chips at a local pub, happily consumed with several pints of lager.

George was still George, what else could Harry say? It was obvious that he continued to grieve over the loss of Fred – which was the reason why Ginny worried about him in the first place – but he put a brave face on things. Most of his energy that evening was spent picking on the two newlyweds and asking them when they were going to start popping out babies for Molly to fawn over.

"Not for a while yet, I think," Harry laughed.

"Ah, that's what you say now, Harry, but you wait until Mum starts dropping hints and giving you the guilt trips. You'll have to have a kid or three just to get her to shut up!"

Ginny just smiled. "Don't you worry, I can handle Mum. Besides, it's my body. I get to say when I want to be barefoot and pregnant."

For some reason that struck George as particularly funny and he roared with laughter. Every eye in the pub swiveled toward him, wondering what was causing the ruckus. Harry gave the room an apologetic smile and had a good swig of his beer.

"Ah, Sis," her brother swiped a tear from the corner of his eye, "when did you get to be so funny?"

"At least I'm just funny and not funny looking!"

Harry snorted, half-expecting her to stick her tongue out at him. From the looks of it, George was expecting something of the sort too. He almost looked disappointed when she didn't.

"Well, you can't blame me for how I look. I didn't ask to have my ear blasted off."

The smile left Ginny's face as though she'd had a bucket of ice water dumped over her head. "Oh, George! I didn't mean it like that!"

Her brother lifted a hand, looking resigned. "Gin, stop treating me like I'm about to fall apart. I'm fine! Really."

"When people say that they're _fine_, they're usually really not," she insisted.

"Ginny," Harry found her hand under the table and gave it a squeeze, "let it go. We're having a good time here and George was just joking around like he always does. Weren't you George?"

He turned his gaze to the other man, hoping that he'd take the out that Harry was giving him. If anyone understood loss, it was Harry and he didn't want the two Weasleys to start fighting about something that neither of them could change.

"Yeah, of course I was." George met Harry's eyes for just a few seconds more. "Everyone knows that I'm stunningly handsome, even with a hole in the side of my head."

"Hear hear," Harry grinned and George groaned at the bad pun. Ginny just rolled her eyes with a soft huff. Still, when Harry looked at her out of the corner of his eye, he thought she was trying awfully hard not to smile.

"Did I tell you that Angelina and I are dating again?"

"No! When did that happen?" Ginny leaned forward; hanging on her brother's every word.

"Couple weeks ago," he shrugged.

And with that, all discussion of loss and grief was forgotten. Harry marveled as he listened to the siblings talk about George's love life, feeling amazed at how quickly moods could change.

What was the old adage? 'Hope springs eternal?' Maybe this was further proof. George was moving on, even though some of his mental wounds – just like the physical ones – would never heal. Amidst all the talk of relationships Harry thought about asking his two companions about single witches for Draco. Then he shrugged to himself and forgot about it.

_**oOoOo**_

Nothing on earth was going to keep him away from Harry today and woe to anything that tried. Lucius scowled as he stood in front of his mirror, knotting a very expensive silk tie that faded from emerald green to black. The cufflinks that glinted at his wrists were emerald and diamond, set in white gold; the shirt was snow white and the suit was steel grey. A thin, silver chain led to the watch he carried in his waistcoat pocket.

Lucius Malfoy looked every inch the muggle power-broker and though he hated muggles, he could see the attraction in wearing such a costume. Something about it just made him _feel_ powerful. As he turned to look at himself from another angle, he thought that it was something like wearing Death Eater's robes. Clothing like that masked any insecurity, hiding him behind a façade of supreme confidence.

"Harry had better appreciate what I'm going through for him," he told the mirror as he adjusted his clothing slightly. Merlin knew that it had been difficult to arrange everything, but in the end, it would be worth it. He thanked the gods that he knew a bloke who was well-versed in all things muggle to help him with his plans.

Lucius had been meaning to rent a flat in London for some time – since he'd mentioned it to Harry, in fact – and his agent was more than happy to arrange it for a hefty fee. He also planned for a car to pick Lucius up and take him to the address Harry had given him. That meant that all Lucius had to do was floo to the flat, change and make sure that he was ready in plenty of time for the car to get him there by lunchtime. So far he'd managed rather admirably but it was nearing time to go if he didn't want to be late.

His suit jacket was draped neatly on the bed and he walked over to pick it up, his gaze settling on the duvet. With any luck he'd be back soon with Harry in tow and they would give the bed a proper breaking in. He lingered for a moment in fantasy, until a car horn sounded outside, jolting him back to the real world. Lucius tossed his jacket on without further ado and made his way downstairs.

The ride to the restaurant was uneventful but even so, he found himself riveted by the mundane views of muggle life that sped by outside the car's windows. Traffic lights, automobiles, pedestrians, tourists snapping pictures; some things were familiar and yet even those things were different enough to be other-worldly.

He was still taking it all in when the car pulled up outside a very exclusive-looking restaurant. The driver opened his door for him and Lucius smiled as he exited the vehicle. It was almost like having a house elf open his carriage door. Except that the compact man in the black suit couldn't buff his shoes with a spell or summon him a snifter of brandy if he wanted one.

Lucius chuckled under his breath and nodded when the man said he'd be waiting with the car when Lucius was ready to leave. He took a muggle bank note from his pocket, gave it to the driver and then turned to walk into the restaurant. Harry was already there waiting and one look at his lover took Lucius' breath away.

Malfoy wasn't the only one who had dressed up for the occasion. Harry was wearing a black suit with a midnight blue shirt and dark tie. All of the dark tones set off his coloring very well and made his eyes seem even more vibrant than they usually were.

"Lucius," he purred, his eyes raking over the elder man's figure in the same possessive way that Lucius was looking at him, "you look amazing."

"By the gods, Harry, so do you!"

Harry reached out a hand to shake, as though they were simply business associates and Lucius leaned in to give him a very continental kiss on both cheeks. As he gave the second kiss, Lucius lingered by Harry's ear long enough to murmur, "I wish I could bend you over this table right now and fuck you until you scream."

Harry swallowed thickly and pulled back but Lucius could see the lust burn bright in the auror's eyes for just a moment. "I think if you did that," he reclaimed his seat and took a quick sip of wine, "we would both be thrown in jail."

A wicked smile flickered across Lucius' lips as he sat in the other chair. "It might be worth it."

"For a minute, perhaps. Then I would spend the rest of my life making amends."

"It's just as well," Lucius poured a glass of wine for himself, "we probably wouldn't even make it to a climax before they hauled us away in manacles."

"Handcuffs," Harry grinned, "muggles call them handcuffs."

"Do they?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Odd people, muggles," the elder wizard drank his wine and looked at the restaurant's other patrons. Everyone there seemed to be dressed much like he and Harry were and they were all talking earnestly over plates of food or cups of coffee.

"They're executives mostly," Harry told him, presumably following his train of thought. "That's why I asked you to wear the suit, aside from the fact that you look gorgeous in it."

Lucius was amused. "Yes, we've already established that."

"I thought that it bore restating."

"Ah, then restate away."

Harry smiled and Lucius felt something in his chest tighten for just an instant. "I missed you yesterday."

"The feeling was very mutual." He reached across the table and after a quick look to see if anyone was watching, Harry took it, twining their fingers together. "What do you care what they think, Harry?"  
"I don't care, per se…" his voice trailed off.

"You're afraid one of them could be a wizard?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry. No wizard or witch in their right mind would believe this scene if they saw it."

"What do you mean?" Harry frowned.

"First of all, Lucius Malfoy would never stoop to wearing a muggle suit and eating in a muggle restaurant," he lifted his chin as he spoke, appearing to look down his nose at his partner, "and second, Harry Potter would definitely_ not_ hold the hand of such a notorious former denizen of evil. Ergo, we have nothing to worry about because we are obviously a figment of some poor dear's overwrought imagination."

"Lucius, you're…" words seemed to fail Harry at that moment. In fact, it was a real struggle not to collapse in a fit of laughter.

"Absolutely right? I know. It happens often."

"Please stop because if I start laughing, I won't be able to quit and I will very likely wet myself."

"Well we wouldn't want that." The older man lifted Harry's hand and placed a kiss on his knuckles.

"No, we wouldn't." Harry brushed the tips of his fingers across his lover's lips before reclaiming his hand from Lucius' grasp. "What we do want is a delicious meal, followed by some time alone."

"I'm willing to skip the meal," Malfoy offered with a mischievous smirk.

"How very predictable, Mister Malfoy," Harry smirked right back. "That's why I've taken the liberty of ordering already, to make the most of our time. The food should be here in a few minutes."

"So much for savoring the sight of my lover in his dashing suit." Somehow Lucius didn't feel _that_ disappointed in the idea of stripping Harry out of his clothing and it must have showed because the auror laughed again.

"You still have some time, and so do I."

Lucius settled one elbow on the table and rested his chin on it, watching Harry's gaze once more. "Stop undressing me with your eyes, Potter."

"All right. As soon as you stop doing the same."

"That's hardly fair."

"Life is very rarely fair."

Malfoy was just about to deliver the next punch in their verbal sparring match when the lunch arrived. It smelled just as amazing as one would expect from such an establishment and he gave the waiter a flirtatious smile. He received a wink in return and a scowl from Harry as the fellow left. "Knock that off. You're old enough to be his father."

"I'm old enough to be _your_ father."

"Yes and one young lover is quite enough for you."

"You're sure?"

"Most definitely."

Lucius chuckled and set into his meal with enthusiasm, aware that Harry was still watching him. The older man wasn't sure what he enjoyed more: the food or the sexual tension. Both were worth savoring and he savored them as much as he could. Eventually though, as all good things must, the meal came to an end and he and Harry were left staring at each other across the table again.

"Do you want coffee?" Harry's voice was warm and husky, his eyes fixed intently on Lucius' face.

"I want you."

"I was hoping you'd say that." The auror pulled out his wallet and extracted several bills, doing quick mental sums and then laying the money on the table. "Ready?"

"Mmm hmm," Lucius rose from his chair, waiting for his partner to do the same. "I have a car waiting outside."

Harry blinked at him. "You do?"

"Oh yes."

"You, Mister Malfoy, are full of surprises."

"Mister Potter, you have no idea."


	11. Afternoon Delights

Harry didn't know quite what to think as he climbed into the car after Lucius. It was somehow unsurprising that Lucius would be chauffeured around in a silver Jaguar and even, he had to admit, strangely fitting.

The door slammed shut behind Harry and as the driver moved up front, Lucius' hand settled on the auror's thigh. Several seconds later the car eased into motion and the elder wizard's fingers brushed along the inseam of Harry's trousers.

Harry leaned over to breathe in Lucius' ear, "Trying to seduce me already, are you?"

The older man tilted his head so that he could better regard his lover and murmured in return, "I don't need to seduce you, Potter."

"No?"

"Most definitely not." His hand crept higher and Harry bit back a groan.

"Why, hmmm, why is that?"

"Because you don't need any persuasion. You want my body every bit as much as I want yours." As usual, Lucius sounded so arrogant but it was so sexy! This time Harry growled in the back of his throat and pulled the other man into a lingering kiss.

The two were oblivious to the amused look the driver gave them as he glanced in the mirror. In fact, the men were pretty much oblivious to everything that happened around them from that moment on. All Harry could focus on was the press of Lucius' lips, the scent of the man's cologne and the curtain of white hair that tumbled forward and brushed over his cheek as Lucius delved into his mouth.

Harry teased his tongue forward, taunting his lover into an even more passionate response. Lucius' hand still stroked along his thigh and up over his crotch, driving him slowly crazy.

From the front seat, the driver cleared his throat – rather loudly – and startled Harry into breaking from the kiss. All of a sudden he felt like a horny teenager who had gotten caught snogging in the hallway by one of his professors. He looked toward the driver and noticed that they were no longer moving. Blushing, he wondered how long they'd been stopped.

"We're here, Sir."

"Very good," Lucius answered, looking like nothing at all untoward had occurred. He reached up calmly and smoothed his hair, then straightened his tie as the driver came back to open the door. Giving a last mischievous wink at his partner, he exited the vehicle and waited for Harry to do the same. Harry gulped a breath of air, pushed his glasses back into place and hoped fervently that the driver wouldn't look down and notice the effects of Lucius' wicked groping.

"Do you plan on going out again today, Sir?" The driver was asking Lucius as the auror pulled himself out of the automobile. Harry was relieved to find that the man wasn't even looking in his direction.

"No, I don't think so. I have your," the pause was nearly imperceptible but, of course, Harry heard it, "telephone number, if I change my mind."

The chauffer nodded once to Lucius, smiled at Harry and then got back into the car. Lucius watched as it pulled away from the curb and then turned toward the building behind him.

"Lucius, where are we?"

His lover smiled at him and then held out his hand. "Why tell you when I can show you?"

Feeling somewhat trepidacious, Harry took Lucius' hand and let himself be led to an entrance in the elegant row of flats. It became clear to him right away that this place belonged to Lucius, although whether permanently or temporarily, he couldn't guess. As Lucius dug the key from his trouser pocket, Harry took the opportunity to gaze up at the whitewashed building with its black, wrought-iron balustrades.

"Do you like it, Harry?" Lucius' voice was an amused purr as he inserted the key into the lock.

"Er, yeah. Is it," the door swung open, revealing a dazzling entryway with polished hardwood floors. He swallowed and returned his attention to his lover, "is it yours?"

Lucius placed a hand on Harry's back, giving him a gentle push forward so that he could step in and close the door. "I'd like to think of it as 'ours.'"

"Ours?" It came out as a reverent whisper. Could Lucius really mean what he was saying?

"Yes, as in yours and mine."

Harry felt the other man behind him and leaned into the embrace when Lucius wrapped his arms around him. Catching movement out of the corner of his eye, Harry turned his head and saw the two of them reflected in the hallway mirror. Malfoy turned to follow his glance and smiled. "We look good together, Harry."

"Yeah, we really do." He found the notion surprising and all he could do was stare. He felt warm air puff against his cheek as Lucius laughed and nuzzled against him.

"Is there anything you want to do before I drag you off to bed and ravish you properly?"

"I can't think of a single thing."

"Excellent because I'm tired of waiting."

Warm lips pressed against Harry's neck and then Lucius was leading him once more. Up the stairs they went and into the master suite. The room was elegant without being opulent and the auror found that he really liked it. Even though he had never been in the place before, it felt like home.

"What do you think?"

"I think that it's amazing. Just like you."

Lucius chuckled again. "You would not believe how hard it was to find a flat with a fireplace that could be connected to the floo network."

"It's connected? So that means I can floo directly from here to work?"

"Indeed you can." Lucius stepped close to him and his fingers ghosted across Harry's skin as he loosened the knot of the younger man's tie. Harry shivered at the touch and bit his lower lip. "And we can floo between here and the cottage or my study at the manor."

"Ahh," Lucius was tracing the side of Harry's throat with his thumb, making it hard to concentrate, "so what you're saying is that we'll be spending a lot of time in this room."

"I certainly hope so!" Leaning down, the other man kissed his way over the incredibly sensitive skin of Harry's throat, setting the auror's nerve endings on fire. For some reason it never tickled when Lucius touched him there, it simply sent his groin to throbbing with mad desire.

"Fuck, Lucius…"

"Is that a request?"

"Oh God, you know it is!"

"Then far be it for me to deny you."

"Never deny me," he whispered before Lucius silenced him with a kiss. Sweeping his hands up the elder wizard's chest, he pushed the jacket off Lucius' shoulders and tossed it toward a nearby chair. Then he brought his arms around the other man, tugging him close so that they stood chest to chest. Lucius' hand slipped up around the back of his head and held him to the kiss until he finally ended it.

"Harry."

Harry had never heard his name uttered with so much reverence and it sent a little shiver down his spine. He looked up into his lover's eyes and the emotions he read there were so powerful that they threatened to sweep him away.

Bringing his hand up to Lucius' chest once more, he kept a steady pressure for just a moment as he took a step back. The look Lucius gave him was confused for a moment but understanding dawned when Harry took off his own jacket and started on the buttons of his shirt. Lucius watched with rapt attention while Harry stripped, appreciation clear on his face. When Harry was naked at last, the other man's gaze drifted downward and he reached out to drag his hand down Harry's torso.

"No matter how many times I see you naked," his voice was low and husky, "it always seems like a great revelation just how gorgeous your body is."

Laughing, Harry reached up and loosened Lucius' tie. "I'm glad you appreciate me."

"I certainly do. Never doubt it."

"For the record," he pulled the loop of silk up over his lover's head and tossed it in the direction of his jacket. Then he started in on the waistcoat and shirt, "your body is equally gorgeous. Even if you do have a bit of a belly." He poked Lucius' stomach with a grin.

"I do?" The other man looked down at himself with a frown.

"Bound to happen with all the drink and good food, I'm afraid." Harry's voice was light, teasing as he rubbed his palm along Lucius' torso and then down over the front of his trousers. He felt as well as heard his lover draw a sharp breath when his hand groped the rigid flesh beneath the fine wool. Moving close once more, he recaptured Lucius' lips and finished the job of getting the trousers off.

He loved the glide of skin on skin as he rubbed himself against the other man and their cocks bumped and jostled each other. Giving a gasp, Lucius pulled from the kiss and kicked his trousers away before turning Harry around.

The auror let himself be turned and settled once more against his lover, humming as Lucius' hand slid down to circle his erection. Malfoy's other arm encircled Harry's chest and the two ground together, thrusting and moaning as the sweat started to glisten on their skin and the heavy smell of sex settled around them.

"Take me, Lucius," Harry panted after several minutes, wanting the extra sensation of his partner inside of him, "please."

At once, the other man let him go, walking over to claim a small bottle of oil from the nightstand. Harry felt bereft with the loss of contact and reached out to the nearby bed-post for support. Lucius watched him as he slicked a bit of the lubricant over his cock and then stole a kiss before reclaiming his former position. He nudged Harry forward as he aligned himself properly and then the young man gasped as Lucius entered his body with a long, slow push.

"Oh, yessss," he hissed, leaning back and urging Lucius to hold him as before. The other man's arms settled where they'd been and he started to rain hot kisses over the back of the auror's neck and shoulders.

Each thrust deep into his body threatened to lift Harry off his feet and he stretched and moaned as the pleasure built. The arms around him made him feel utterly protected and utterly needed and the soft words murmured by his partner raised the hairs on the nape of his neck, making him shiver. It wasn't long before he dropped his hand atop Lucius', guiding his own pleasure. Even though he never wanted the moment to end, he needed more: more pressure, more movement, more depth.

The pleasure was almost a living thing, growing, morphing and threatening to consume his very being. When he came, he came with a shout, emptying his balls as he twitched and jerked, shoving his hips greedily back toward his lover. Through it all Lucius kept driving, fast and hard. Once Harry was finally spent, he laid his head back against his lover's shoulder and drifted in a haze of sensory overload.

At last he felt Lucius tense and release, giving several short thrusts before finally going still. The older man panted for breath as he supported both of their weights and then with a groan he withdrew. The two lovers had just enough energy left to tumble into bed and snuggle close before passing into oblivion.

**oOoOo**

When Lucius woke, it was to Harry's weight shifting the bed as he sat to put on his shoes. He was dressed once more in shirt and trousers but no tie. Lazily the older man reached out, dragging his fingers along his lover's hip and then up his back.

"Going somewhere?"

"Yeah, back to work. Lunch break is over."

Lucius felt a pout coming on. "Can't you come up with some excuse to stay?"

"I've already stayed too long. Ron will start asking questions if I don't come back." Harry turned to look down at him and then leaned in for a kiss. "But don't be sad. Gin's got a match tonight so I'll come here after I get off work," he smiled as he sat back up, "and I'll bring dinner."

The smile was infectious and Lucius found himself returning it. "Wonderful! I don't know what I'd do if I had to figure out that muggle cooking contraption."

It was an inside joke between them that the older wizard didn't know a thing about cooking. Raised all of his life to be waited on by house elves; he had never had to do more than snap his fingers when he was hungry.

"No doubt you would set the entire building on fire if you attempted it."

"That's what I'm saying."

Harry pecked his lips once more and stroked a hand longingly down the center of his chest. "Have a good rest, old man, and I'll be back before you know it to wear you out again."

"I'll hold you to that."

"You may hold me all you like."

The auror stood and glanced to where his jacket was lying on the floor. He walked over, picked it up and slipped his wand from the inside pocket. Then, with a simple charm he sent the jacket and his tie over to the closet and onto a hanger. Lucius watched with amusement from the bed but he felt a niggle of discontent as he watched the casual way that his partner used magic.

"Not going to take those with you, Harry?" he drawled, trying to ignore the feeling.

"I'll get them when I come back. Everyone in the office would wonder why I was wearing fancy muggle clothes."

"Weren't you wearing them before you left?"

Harry grinned and shook his head. "Just what I'm wearing now. I had the rest stashed to put on before I met with you."

"Sneaky bugger."

He shrugged. "I am what you made me, Lucius. I'm sure Salazar Slytherin would be proud."

Lucius narrowed his eyes. "Just what do you mean by that?"

"Now don't get your knickers in a twist. I'm just saying that if anyone taught me to be sneaky, it's you. Just like a proper Slytherin."

"You don't have the faintest idea what a 'proper Slytherin' really is, Harry, and to be honest, I'm thankful for that." He grinned suddenly. "It makes corrupting you so much more satisfying."

"You're not corrupting me."

"No?"

The auror smiled, "No. You're just making me late for work. I'll see you tonight."

"All right, run off and save the world from evil men like me."

"That's what I do." Blowing a kiss, Harry grabbed some floo powder and named the office fireplace. Then he stepped into the green flames and still smiling, disappeared.

Lucius sighed and pulled the blankets up under his chin. There were hours to kill and now that Harry was gone, he didn't feel like moving. He slept for a while and then got up to take a hot shower. The water felt heavenly and he lingered for a long time, just letting it wash over his body.

Finally, he turned off the tap with a regretful sigh and grabbed for a fluffy white towel. After drying his hair, he wrapped the towel around his waist and padded back into the bedroom. It was lucky that he'd had the foresight to bring a change of clothing with him. As he pulled on clean trousers, he was glad that he wouldn't have to wear the suit which by now was definitely wrinkled.

Once he was dressed in soft black trousers and a dark red shirt, he wandered through to the kitchen and tried to figure out the muggle coffee maker. He was still fiddling with it when Harry returned.

"What are you doing?" There was amusement to spare in the young man's voice as he set two bags on the counter top.

"Trying to figure out this dumb machine," Lucius muttered with ill-temper. "All I wanted was a blasted cup of coffee!"

"Something tells me that we should invest in a cafetiere. Here, let me," the elder man let Harry nudge him out of the way and watched as the boy grabbed a little white piece of paper from the cupboard and then stuck it into the machine.

"What's that for?"

"It's a coffee filter. Unless you fancy a load of grounds floating in it?"

Lucius made a face, "No, not really."

The auror spooned the grounds into the filter and filled the machine with water before opening another cupboard to extract two cups. "There are plates in here. Why don't you work on getting our dinner onto them while I finish the coffee?"

"Must I?"

"Unless you want to eat out of the take-away boxes, which we can do, but I really would prefer real dishes. Please, Lucius."

Still feeling annoyed at the coffee pot, Lucius gritted his teeth and took two plates from the shelf. Harry glanced at him and grinned. "One of these days I'm going to teach you to cook. That way you won't be so useless in the kitchen."

"I've got a better idea."  
"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Help me get a new wand so that I can just use household spells."

The auror's grin melted away. "You want me to what?"

"Harry," Malfoy sighed and set the plates down on the counter, "I'm tired of living without magic. I want to be able to apparate. I want to be able to undress you with a charm if I so choose. I want to be able to just wave my bloody wand at this stupid coffee maker and have it make coffee!"

Harry was silent for so long that Lucius started to fidget. This wasn't how he'd wanted to broach the subject but now that the question was asked, he wanted an answer!

"Harry," he started to say but the young man held up his hand to forestall the rest of Lucius' words.

"Lucius, you know I can't. It was a sentence passed by the Wizengamot. I'm just an auror, not a magistrate."

"Court decisions can be appealed. If you were to put in a good word for me…" his voice, as well as his hope, faded away again as he saw Harry's shoulders slump. "No, of course not. You wouldn't put your reputation on the line for silly old me, would you?"

"Lucius…"

"No, it's fine. Forget I even mentioned it."

He didn't mean to sound so bitter but Lucius never had been very good at keeping his emotions out of his voice. Turning his back on Harry, he grabbed the plates and the sacks of food and took everything over to the table. It was difficult to not just smash the dishes into a million pieces but somehow he managed. Lucius was almost proud of himself for that. Merlin knew that it took every ounce of restraint he could muster.

After a minute, he felt Harry step behind him and settle a hand on his back, rubbing gently. Gritting his teeth again, Lucius turned and shoved Harry back a step. "I don't want your pity!" he growled, feeling even more enraged as tears burned in his eyes.

"Lucius, stop being a prat." Harry's voice was quiet and his body was still. How different he was from the boy he'd been not so very long ago. He seemed so very adult, especially in the face of his lover acting like a child.

"Or what, Potter?" Lucius glared at him resentfully, "Are you going to hex an unarmed man?"

"No, I'm not going to hex you," Harry moved so that he could casually slide the contents of a take-out container onto one of the plates, "I just don't want to eat with someone acting like a first year."

"Why don't you get out then?" Lucius challenged, still riled and wanting to fight. "Why don't you go watch your little blood-traitor wife play quidditch and leave me the fuck alone?"

"Really, Lucius? That's the best you can do?" Lucius opened his mouth to retort but Harry didn't give him the chance. "Every time something happens that you don't like, you fall back on insults. You didn't even give me an opportunity to discuss this with you. You just say 'Hey Harry, I want a new wand, and you should help me get it' and you don't even _think_ to consider my side of the issue."

"Well it's obvious that you aren't even willing to try!"

"Do you think you have a snowball's chance in hell of getting the Minister and the court to let you have a new wand?"

Lucius lifted his chin, trying to feel more positive than he really was. "Maybe."

"Why don't you find out first then? Talk to an advocate and see if there is merit in your case. If he says yes, then we'll see. Fair enough?"

The elder man wanted to argue; he wanted to tell Harry that he should be willing to help his lover no matter what. Still, there was a little part of him that realized what the auror was saying made a lot of sense. As much as he tried to ignore it, he found himself nodding. There was a hope growing inside him that hadn't been there before and that hope helped to calm his unreasonable anger.

"All right."

Harry rewarded him with a smile and stepped close again to give him a kiss. "Good. I'd much rather make love to you than fight with you tonight."

"You would?"  
"Mmm hmm."

"What if I still want to fight?"

"Then you will have to find someone else to take my place because I'm not going to."

"What happened to the Harry Potter I used to know? The one that it was easy to rile up."

"Oh never fear, he's still there," he smiled, "he's just growing up. You see, he was seduced and enraptured by a gorgeous older wizard who might act like a complete and utter ass sometimes but whom he loves in spite of that. There will be times that I want to fight with you, but not tonight and not over this."

"But you promise that we can still fight sometimes?"

The sound of Harry's laugh made Lucius happy. "Yes, we can still fight sometimes. We can fight over who takes the first shower, who gets the last slice of pizza and now that you know how to work the machine, we can fight over who has to make the coffee."

"The last slice of pizza?" Lucius gave the young man a quizzical look. "When do we ever eat pizza?"

"You never know, we might start. Pizza's brilliant."

"Hmm." Sitting down at the table, Lucius eyed the takeout. It wasn't pizza but the Asian noodle dish did smell heavenly. Without even waiting for the other man to sit, Lucius picked up his fork and dug in to the plate Harry had fixed. After a few minutes, he finally paused to rejoin the thread of conversation, "I wouldn't fight with you about who gets the first shower, by the way."

"You wouldn't?"

"No, I'd just climb in with you."

"A sensible compromise," Harry was smiling again.

"See? That proves I can be sensible sometimes."

"You can, when it suits your purpose. Shall we be having a communal shower tonight?"

"We may indeed, if you're lucky."

Harry smiled and crossed his fingers, drawing a laugh from the elder wizard. "Would you object to a communal bath, instead?"

"Well, I don't know," Lucius pretended to be doubtful, "you may have to convince me that it will be better than a shower."

"I believe I can provide evidence to that effect," the auror gave him a playful wink.

"Yes, I'll bet you can." With a smile, Lucius continued on with his meal and the two lapsed back into a good-natured silence for a while. "Have you made any progress with a girl for Draco?" he asked once he was done eating.

Harry made a face that answered his question even before the young man spoke. "I think I was a bit too confident when I promised to find him a wife. The search isn't going very well at all."

"There's still the dinner that Narcissa is sending him to. We may get lucky." Getting up, Lucius took his plate to the sink and fixed himself a coffee.

"Yeah, and I'm still looking. There has to be _someone_ willing to marry him." Harry didn't sound too convinced of that, however.

"Honestly, Harry, not everyone shares your biases about Draco."

"You're right. There are still some people who haven't met him."

"Very funny."

"I'm serious. He's an ass."

"Of course you'd think so. He's your childhood enemy and that is an understandable reason for you not to like him, but he does have redeeming qualities."

"I don't consider being an overbearing, arrogant, obnoxious prick a redeeming quality."

"He just talks tough to cover up his insecurities. It's a family trait, I'm afraid."

"I've noticed."

Lucius might have been offended but he could tell that the younger man didn't mean it as an insult. "And yet you've chosen me as your lover."

"I still claim insanity about that, by the way."

Malfoy chuckled. "Don't you think you could give the boy the benefit of the doubt once in a while? Maybe find an olive branch?"

"To hit him with? That's a good idea."

"Harry."

"Look, Lucius, I understand what you're saying but I really don't want to be all lovey-dovey with Draco. He made my school years even more miserable than they already were, he goes around insulting me and my friends constantly and he's lusting after my best friend's fiancée. He's not exactly the material that mates are made of. Aside from which, I'm sure he doesn't want to be my friend either."

"I wouldn't be so quick to think that."

"Why not?"

"He's wanted to be your friend since your first day at Hogwarts. It bothered him when you turned him down. Maybe you can't see that, but a father notices."

Apparently Harry had no response because he didn't say anything for a good long time. Lucius sipped at his coffee and just watched the other man, content for the time being to let Harry finish his dinner and think things over. He didn't mind either when Harry finished and came over to sit on his lap for a good long snog. They'd had enough serious conversation for one evening. It was definitely time to play.

Lucius' hand went almost immediately to Harry's trousers, opening the flies so that he could slip his hand in to tease the auror's awakening cock. He was rewarded by Harry's fingers gliding through his hair and then giving a light tug. The elder wizard growled in response and bit Harry's lower lip.

"Naughty," Harry murmured in the next breath, tugging at Lucius' hair again.

"You started it," Malfoy growled and started undoing the auror's shirt from the bottom up.

Once he got it open, he leaned down to nip his way over the young man's left pectoral muscle until he encountered the nipple. Flicking the tip of his tongue over it first, he then sucked the nub into his mouth, loving Harry's reaction to the stimulus. The hand that was still in his hair clutched tighter as the auror voiced a groan and Harry's other hand rested on the back of Lucius' shoulder for balance as he shoved his pelvis against the older man.

"Do you want me, Harry?"

"Yes," Harry hissed in reply, his eyes narrow green slits in his flushed face.

"Shift a bit then and let me get these trousers off you."

Harry stood, but he didn't wait for Lucius to help him. Instead he shoved the material down off his hips and Lucius took the opportunity to undo his own trousers and wriggle his underpants far enough out of the way to liberate his erection. That was all he had time to do before the auror was back in his lap, kissing him as if his life depended on it.

They spent several minutes more in a hot and heavy clutch before Harry ended the kiss again. Spitting into his hand, he brought it down to Lucius' cock and Lucius gasped at the warm roughness of the hand smoothing the saliva over his sensitive skin. Once more the auror spit and then he rose up and settled down slowly onto Lucius' erection, moving his hips in slow circles until it was fully inside.

Harry smiled down at him, wrapping his arms around the elder wizard's neck, and started to rock his hips. Lucius brought his hands down to his lover's bottom and just held them there, occasionally lifting as Harry rose and then bearing down to shove in deeply on the down stroke. Neither one of them spoke, though they did kiss again, a hot open-mouthed kiss punctuated by grunts and moans.

Lucius had almost forgotten he was still wearing his shirt until Harry reached down to stroke himself and pressed the tip of his cock against the silk. Watching him, the elder wizard chuckled and murmured, "Appreciating my shirt?"

"Mmm hmm!" As if to further prove his appreciation, Harry gathered the shirt tail up in his palm and used the material to encircle his hardness, thrusting harder as he did so.

"Oh gods, Harry…" Lucius leaned his head back, using the arm Harry still had there to support his neck. He thrust up faster and harder, knowing that his climax wasn't far away. After a moment, the auror's breath was hot on his neck and he felt the wetness of Harry's tongue.

When the young man started to suck on Lucius' Adam's apple, the elder man was undone. Bucking up hard into his lover, he let go, coming in great rolling shudders. Harry kept riding him, even through the aftershocks that made Lucius' fingers tighten against his buttocks. Finally he stopped, only rocking a little as he jerked himself off furiously and then emptied himself on Lucius' shirt.

Several minutes passed while they recovered, then Lucius peered down at the wet patch that darkened the red silk.

"I do hope you plan to use a cleaning charm on that."

"I suppose I'll have to, won't I?"

"Since you're the one with the wand, _and_ you're the one that soiled it, I think it's only fair."

"Then yes, I'll clean it for you," Harry grinned and brushed his fingertips down the side of Lucius' face. "Wouldn't want leave any DNA evidence on your shirt, now would we?"

"Any what?" Lucius frowned.

"Never mind. It's a muggle thing and not only would it be hard to explain, you probably wouldn't care."

"You're probably right."

Lucius felt a little offended that Harry didn't even want to try explaining it to him, but at the moment, lost as he was in a haze of sexual contentment, it wasn't worth holding onto. What was worth holding onto was Harry, so he brought his arms up around the young man's waist and pulled him close. As he usually did in such instances, Harry snuggled against the older man's chest and closed his eyes for a while.

"You know, it's funny."

"What's funny?"  
"We've made love twice in this flat and we haven't even used the bed yet."

"We used the bed this afternoon," Lucius looked down fondly and riffled his fingers through the short hairs at the base of Harry's skull, "to sleep, of course, but technically it was a use."

"Mmm, you're right."

"Once more."

The younger man snorted and gave him another kiss. "Shall we use it again then?"

"Potter, I don't think I'll be able to perform for a while."

"I _meant_ using it in the 'technical' manner."

"Ohh. That's all right then," he paused, frowning, "but don't you have to get home?"

Harry shook his head. "The Harpies are away tonight and they'll be out drinking so late after the match that they'll probably stay over."

"Even if they lose?"

"More so if they lose."

"Then this might be incredibly selfish of me, but I hope that they lose."

"I'll forgive you this time."

Lucius laughed and kissed his partner. "Let's go to bed, hmm?"

"What about our bath?"

"Make up your mind, Potter. Bath time or bed time?"

"Choices, choices."

"I'll tell you what, clean up my shirt and we can go to bed. Then we can have a shower together in the morning. Sound good?"

"Sounds heavenly."

"Then let's do it, angel."


	12. A Promise on the Winds

_**A/N: Well, here it is. So sorry for the delay but first real life intruded and then my muse ran off to Rio with a can-can dancer. The temp agency sent a replacement muse but things aren't quite working out. It's not exactly what I expected for this chapter, but there ya go.**_

**oOoOo**

As it turned out, the Harpies won their match against Puddlemere United and Ginny was in an ebullient mood when she met up with Harry, Ron and Hermione the next day for lunch. She told them that she'd stayed out drinking with Oliver Wood until the wee hours, reminiscing over past glories with the Gryffindor quidditch team.

"He still thinks you should be playing professionally," she grinned at Harry over her bowl of soup, "and he reckons with you as seeker, England could win the world cup."

"I suppose I walk on water too." The quip was lost on the two Weasleys but Hermione sniggered.

"I don't know what that has to do with quidditch, but you certainly could walk atop water with a simple levitation spell."

"It was a joke, Ginny."

"You have a really weird sense of humor mate," Ron pointed out with a grin.

As usual, Hermione came to Harry's defense, "Not if you grew up muggle."

"So I suppose you got the joke?"

"Of course I did."

"Then perhaps you'd like to explain it for the class?" Ron teased her, sounding like one of their old professors.

"It's a religious reference. At one part in the Christian bible, Jesus walks on water. It was thought to be a miracle by his disciples."

"Are you sure this Jesus fellow wasn't a wizard?"

"Erm," Hermione balked somewhat at the sacrilegious question, but ever the academic she soldiered on, "I suppose he could have been. He _did _live two thousand years ago. However, I wouldn't go around asking muggles what they think on the subject. Some of them would probably be offended."

"What do you think, Harry?" for some reason his wife seemed to be intrigued by the subject and she looked at him expectantly.

He shrugged as he finished chewing his latest bite of sandwich. "I'm not sure. Uncle Vernon didn't hold much with 'that religious claptrap' so I'm only familiar with a few well-known stories. Like Hermione said, I suppose it's possible."

Ginny was about to reply when her attention was captured by something across the room. Her mouth drew into a frown and Harry turned to follow her gaze.

"Who's that?"

"Daphne Greengrass," Hermione was also looking toward the woman, "don't you remember her, Harry? She was in our year."

Frowning as well, he gave a slow nod. "She does look familiar. Slytherin right?"

Hermione gave an affirmative hum, "She hung around with Millicent Bullstrode."

"Who's the other girl?"

"Her little sister," Ginny answered with a look of distaste, "she was a year behind me. The two of them were insufferable sixth year when all of the Death Eaters took over Hogwarts."  
Harry thought that 'little' in the case of the younger Miss Greengrass was a relative term. He looked her up and down, taking in the elegant way she carried herself and the extremely long legs that disappeared beneath the hem of her grey skirt. No, 'little' was definitely not the word that he would have used.

"I don't think I like the way you're looking at her, Harry."

"Don't worry; I'm not looking for my benefit." He reluctantly turned his gaze from the girl, and deciding it was best not to meet Ginny's eyes at the moment, he said to Ron, "I think I may have just found a girlfriend for Malfoy."

"And why would you be looking for a girlfriend for him?" Ginny wondered.

"Because I told his dad I would."

"You _what_?" Both Ginny and Hermione were pole-axed by this information.

"Gin, it's a really long story. I'll fill you in later, but suffice it to say, I need to find someone for Draco to go out with or his dad is going to ship him off to Eastern Europe."

"Can someone tell me why that is a bad thing?" There were nods of agreement from the other two at the question and Ron muttered, "That's what I said."

Harry opened his mouth and then closed it again. "You know, honestly, I don't know why that's a bad thing. I'm sure a reason will come to me in a minute."

"Because our lives would be dull without him?" Ron was barely keeping a straight face.

"Yeah, that must be it." Harry grinned into his butterbeer. His gaze drifted back to the Greengrass sisters and he found the younger one watching him. As their eyes met, she stuck her nose in the air and went back to chatting with her sister. _Oh yeah, she'll make the perfect Malfoy._

**oOoOo**

"Come in, Mr. Malfoy and do have a seat."

Lucius did as he was bidden and after a firm handshake, settled himself in the chair opposite the advocate's desk. There was a moment of frank appraisal from both sides before the young woman gave him a business-like smile and asked politely, "Would you like tea or coffee?"

"No, thank you. I would like to get down to business."

"All right," the woman settled her hands on the desktop with an air of interest, "then tell me, what business brings you here today?"

"No doubt you know a great deal of my history, both through what has been reported in _The_ _Daily Prophet_ and – if you're as good an advocate as I've been told – your own research about me." He waited for her nod before going on. "Nearly three years ago my wand was destroyed. I will make no excuses for my actions prior to or after that event but instead will come straight to the point. I wish to have a new wand. I was advised by a friend to seek your council on whether such a thing is feasible."

There was a lengthy silence as she searched his face. "It will be difficult," she said at last, with a frown. "Past precedence is not on your side."  
"How so? You have a similar case to base this opinion on?" It was hard for Lucius not to sound doubtful. He believed his situation to be pretty unique.

"No, I mean your own past precedence. After he-who-must-not-be-named was defeated the first time, you claimed that the atrocities you performed were done under the Imperius Curse. However, once the," she hesitated a few seconds, "'Dark Lord' as you call him returned, you went immediately to rejoin his followers. Is that not so?"

Malfoy sighed but he couldn't deny it. Things were starting to look bleak and he felt his hope withering away. "Yes, that is a correct assessment. However, I'm not the man I was then."

"So you may claim, but what guarantee can you give?" Leaning forward over her desk, she fixed him with a piercing stare, "Luckily for me, all of my family members are pure-blooded witches and wizards but there are a number of people in this office who lost friends and loved ones to your lot. You'll find few allies here at the ministry these days, Mr. Malfoy, and it will be very difficult indeed to convince the Wizengamot to overturn its previous judgment."

Lucius drew a deep breath and let it out slowly. "What if I were to have a respected member of the community speak on my behalf? Do you think that success would be more likely in that case?"

"That depends upon who is vouching for you." It was a statement, but yet a question lurked in her tone. She was curious, obviously, but Lucius was torn between his desire to have his magic restored and his desire to protect his lover. In the end, magic won out.

"Someone, perhaps, along the lines of Harry Potter?"

The advocate leaned back in her chair and eyed him again. "Mister Potter would be willing to speak for you?" She seemed to find this hard to believe and Lucius could hardly blame her for doubting. Given his history, it did sound pretty absurd.

"I believe that I could convince him." Suspicion mingled with the doubt in her eyes so Lucius hastened to add, "I realize that statement might not be interpreted in quite the way I meant it. Let's just say that Mister Potter and I aren't the enemies we once were."

"All right, fair enough." The advocate mulled this new information over for another few moments before nodding. "I think if Mister Potter was willing to vouch for you and put in a good character reference, we might stand a chance, especially if we were to suggest a trial period where your spell casting could be monitored. Without out his word, however, I don't believe we will succeed."

"I'll see what I can do," he murmured, already trying to decide how he was going to broach the subject again with his lover.

"And I'll do some more research. Let's meet again in a week and we can decide how we want to proceed."

**oOoOo**

"Potter!"

"Yes, Minister?" Harry looked up to find Kingsley striding toward him. The former auror flashed his very white smile as he stopped alongside Harry's desk.

"I've got a job for you."

"Yes, Sir."

"Harry, you know you can call me Kingsley."

"It feels odd addressing you so informally at work, Sir."

"Oh, very well," the minister grinned again as he scratched his head. "Potter, you and Erind are going to infiltrate a group of smugglers that we think may be bringing illegal magical artifacts in from Belgium. I want you on this job because of your experience but I'm afraid that you'll have to find a suitable disguise to keep them from recognizing you."

"What about polyjuice?"

"Not a viable option in this case, I'm afraid. Perhaps if we knew who the members of the ring were, we could use polyjuice. However, we only have a message from an anonymous source giving us a time and meeting place."

"I'll figure something out then. When's the meeting?"

"Eleven tomorrow night. I'll have Vera send down the rest of the details so that you two can plan."

"All right, Sir. Anything else?"

"No, not right now. Have a good afternoon, Potter."

"Thanks Minister, I will."

By the time Harry made his way to the flat that evening, he and Erind had a definite plan. However, there was one part of said plan that was bound to make his lover unhappy. It was good that he would be able to distract Lucius with his discovery of the match for Draco.

No sooner had he the thought and hung his overcoat on the hall rack than he found himself encircled by a pair of strong arms. As hot kisses were pressed on the side of his neck, Harry gave a low chuckle and tilted his head to the side. "Hmm, careful. My lover could walk in at any moment."

"Cheeky!" Lucius growled in reply.

"You know that's why you love me." The auror turned around so that he could press a kiss on the elder man's lips. Lucius hummed noncommittally when the kiss ended, leading Harry to give him a playful shove. "You don't love me, huh?"

"I shouldn't think so, if I'm not your lover."

"Why must you take everything so literally?" Harry pecked his lips again, not giving him time to answer. It was a rhetorical question anyway. "How was your day?"

"Idle, as usual."

For some reason, Harry detected a hint of evasion in the off-handed reply. He pursed his lips but pretended to take the words at face value. "Well you _are_ of the idle rich, Mister Malfoy."

"You're not so bad off yourself, Mister Potter."

"What makes you think so?"

"A few discreet inquiries here and there."

"Have you been bribing the goblins at Gringott's again?"

Lucius snorted. "Do you know how hard it is to bribe a goblin?"

"Hmm, you do have a point, but who else would you have been making inquiries to? I don't exactly broadcast the amount of gold in my vault, now do I?"

"Not usually, no."

"Well then?"

"Let's just say that there are those acquainted with how much James and Lily Potter provided for their son."

Harry was genuinely intrigued – and disturbed – by this notion. That there were individuals out there that not only knew his worth but were willing to share that information with such a notable scoundrel as Lucius Malfoy was not an entirely good thing, in his estimation.

"Don't give me that look."

"What look?" Harry redirected his focus and stared into the other man's pale eyes instead of the middle distance.

"The one that always suggests you're trying to decide which curse to use on me first."

"You know I'd never curse you."

"_Never_?"

"Okay, well, almost never."

"It's the 'almost' that I worry about."

"From what I've seen of you in the last year, I'd say you have very little to worry about. You're no longer the sort of man that would partake in what I would consider cursable offenses."

"About that…"

Harry found himself frowning. He had a distinctly uneasy feeling about the words that were about to issue from his lover's mouth. "About what?"

"Harry, I have something I need to discuss with you. Perhaps we should sit?"

"Lucius, if this is going to be bad news, I think I'd rather be standing." It was pretty damn hard to storm out of a room when one was sitting down.

The elder man shook his head as though he'd read Harry's mind. "No, no, it's not bad. In fact, from my perspective it could be quite good." Taking a step back, he reached for Harry's hand and led him over to the couch. "But I need a very large favor from you and I'm afraid that you're going to say no."

Harry gave a hum as he sat down and folded his arms over his chest. Then he waited. Despite Lucius' assurance that this wasn't going to be bad, he still couldn't banish the sense of dread.

"Harry," Lucius settled his arm on the back of the sofa and turned toward him, his expression earnest, "I went to see an advocate today about getting a new wand, as you suggested."

It was a struggle for the young man not to hold his breath, "And?"

A smile lingered at the edges of Malfoy's lips. "She thinks I may have a definite chance, but only if you will put in a good character reference on my behalf."

"So you want me to come to court and tell them that you are now a model citizen?"

"Well, yes, that's the general idea. Remember, we discussed this the other day? You said if the advocate approved, you'd think about it."

Harry let his head drop back so that he could contemplate the ceiling. Why on earth did life have to be so annoyingly difficult? Why couldn't Lucius be content with what he had instead of always wanting more? He sighed when he realized he couldn't blame the man.

"The answer is still 'no' isn't it?" Lucius sounded so despondent that it pained Harry to hear him speak.

"It's just not easy."

"I know." There was a moment where neither man moved and then Lucius squeezed Harry's leg, got up and walked into the bedroom. The auror watched him go and continued to sit where he was for a bit, battling with his thoughts. Once he finally mustered the courage to follow, he found Lucius standing with his back to the bedroom door, his head bowed.

"Lucius?"

His lover didn't move but Harry thought he heard a muffled sniff. Was Lucius crying? The young man felt even more horrible. Edging closer, he was able to settle a hand on the other wizard's shoulder. "Lucius, we'll work something out. I know this is important to you."

"Important is an understatement." Lucius' voice was low and raw.

"Will you give me your word, on your son's life, that you will no longer practice the dark arts?"

There was a pregnant pause and then the man before him nodded and murmured, "I will. You know I will."

"Then we'll find a way to make this happen."

The older man turned and Harry could see that his eyes were red-rimmed but he wasn't, in fact, crying. "Do you mean that?"

"Of course I mean it. I don't make empty promises, Lucius."

He found himself caught up in a fierce hug and nestled his chin into the hollow of his lover's collarbone.

"I'm so tired of being half a man, Harry." The longing in Lucius' voice dug another needle into the young man's heart and he deposited a gentle kiss on the side of Lucius' neck.

"If you're only half a man, I'm not sure I can imagine what being with a whole man would be like."

Lucius barked a laugh and squeezed the younger man even tighter. "When I have my magic back I'll make it a point to show you."

"If I can still breathe. Lucius, you're crushing me!"

"Oh Potter, you've not seen anything yet."

Harry found himself on the receiving end of a kiss, the likes of which he'd never experienced. When Lucius let him go several minutes later, he was seeing sparkly flecks at the edge of his vision.

"Bloody hell, Lucius," he took a shaky breath, "if just the thought of having a wand does that to you, you can have mine!"

"I would prefer one of my own," Malfoy smiled, "but thank you for the offer."

Winking, Lucius pulled Harry into another kiss, this one far less mind-blowing but definitely nothing that the auror could complain about. It was Harry's turn to end the kiss and he settled his cheek against the older man's.

"Before I let you ravish me, I've got some news of my own that might make you unhappy."

"What news could possibly make me unhappy right now, my boy?"

Harry shivered as Lucius' fingers tickled through the short hairs at the base of his skull. "Mmm, just that this might be the last time I see you for a few weeks."

"Oh?" He felt Lucius' lips again on his neck before the man continued, "Why might that be?"

"Work. I've got an assignment that will occupy most of my time."

"Most is not all, dear heart."

"Unfortunately, this is a dangerous assignment. I can't afford distractions."

"I understand," Lucius placed another kiss, "and I guess I can live without you for a while."

"Good," Harry closed his eyes to savor the contact.

"May I ravish you now?"

"You may, Sir."

"Excellent!"

Harry laughed as Lucius' hand dropped to his buttock at once and started kneading the taut flesh there. In retaliation, the young man found one of the nipples hiding under the silk of Lucius' shirt and gave it a good pinch. He laughed at the grunted curse that greeted his action and then gave a cry of surprise when Lucius dragged him back a few steps and pitched the two of them over onto the bed.

There was a moment of flailing and then before he knew what was happening, he was staring up into the stormy gaze of his lover. They looked at each other for a long minute before Harry pecked Lucius' lips and grinned. "Are you just going to stare at me or are we going to shag?"

"Hush. I don't know when I'll get to see you again so I want to savor every second."

"You really are a sentimental old fool aren't you?"

"Don't tell anyone."

"Your secret is safe with me but I want to fuck now. You can memorize my face later."

"Domineering young pup."

Harry smirked. "Don't tell anyone."

"Oh I'm going to tell the whole world how Harry Potter loves to have my prick buried to the hilt in his arse," Lucius started to undo Harry's shirt, "I'm sure _Witch Weekly_ would love that one, wouldn't they?"

"You'd better fucking not!" Harry growled as he reached to work on the older man's belt. "Not unless you plan on running away to the far side of the world with me."

"That wouldn't be my first choice, no."

Harry curled upward to get his shirt out from beneath him and once he'd managed it, he tossed the garment onto the floor. "Best keep your mouth shut then, old man." Since he was already up, he grabbed hold of Lucius' neck and pulled him into a demanding kiss. The strain of holding that position got to be a bit much and he settled back onto the bed but didn't relinquish his hold, forcing Lucius to follow him.

"I like your methods of shutting my mouth," Lucius noted once they finally broke for air.

"And you haven't even seen all of them yet."

"I think I probably have," the older man smirked and worked Harry's trousers open, "at one time or another. This one for instance…"

Harry sighed very deeply when the bed shifted and he felt the glide of his lover's touch over his hot and needy erection. The auror's eyes dropped closed when Lucius took him into his mouth and proceeded to tease and coax Harry just to the brink as only he knew how.

"Oh, I love you," Harry breathed as his hand knotted in Lucius' hair. Only a moment more and the young man would find his release. The question was: would the elder wizard stop there as he often did so that he could penetrate the momentarily frustrated auror, or would he continue on until Harry came?

When Lucius' tongue swept under the head of his cock and flickered over the slit, Harry had his answer. The young man arched up with a whimper, his toes curling, and a curse tore from his lips as he finally succumbed to his climax. He writhed and twitched under the onslaught of sensation for what seemed like forever but eventually the shudders passed and he lay still.

The mattress shifted again and he felt Lucius stretch out beside him. Opening one eye, he peered at the older man. "You can't be done already."

"I'm waiting for round two."

With a concerted effort, Harry roused himself enough to roll onto his side to face the other man. "You are, are you?"

A grin crinkled the corners of Lucius' eyes and he pulled Harry close. "Yes, round two is always far superior to round one."

"Always?"

"Almost always." He placed a kiss on the younger man's forehead. "You can nap if you like. I promise that I _will_ molest you while you sleep."

"Mmm, sounds good." Harry grinned as he burrowed close to the older man, not even registering the fact that Lucius was still mostly clothed. He was nearly asleep already when he remembered his other news of the day. "Lucius?"

"Hmm?"

"I think I found a girlfriend for Draco."

The elder man's chuckle was a soft rumble that vibrated through Harry's body. "You can tell me about her after a bit. All I want to think about right now is you."

"Fair enough." Harry closed his eyes again and drifted off for a while. When he woke, Lucius was rubbing his back. From his lack of erection, however, the auror deduced that very little molestation had gone on while he was dead to the world.

"Welcome back to the land of the living."

"Nice place."

"I'd like to think so."

Harry laughed and feeling the need to stretch, scooted back just a little so he could do so. Lucius smiled at him. "You're adorable when you do that."

"I am?"

"Certainly. Just like a cat."

"I don't think that I'm particularly feline though."

"No, you're right. You are most definitely of the primate variety."

"Watch it or I'll start making ape noises at you."

"Perish the thought. Apes are distinctly un-sexy."

"And I suppose cats are sexy?"

"Not as such, no. However, they are cute, which was my point."

Smirking, Harry pushed Lucius over onto his back and then claimed a spot on the older man's chest. "So you're calling me cute but not especially sexy."

"Now you're putting words into my mouth."

"I've already put my other bits into your mouth. Words are the only things I have left."

"Touché!"

As a grin spread on Lucius' lips, Harry thought of another thing that belonged in the elder wizard's mouth and gave him a long and probing kiss. The kiss turned into some rather extensive groping and before he knew it, they were finally both naked and he was reaching for the lube that was always present in the nightstand.

Lucius had taught him a spell to use for lubrication but quite frankly Harry thought that magic killed the mood. Besides, he found it very nice when Lucius stroked the oil over Harry's erection, as he did in this instance and then added an extra squeeze to emphasize that he was ready and waiting.

Their love-making was a slow burn filled with hot kisses and panted endearments. Harry knew that Lucius loved it when he talked dirty, so he made sure to tell his lover exactly what he was going to do to him before he did it. The older man responded with lusty passion, almost holding out so long that Harry thought he was going to come before him. The auror lasted just long enough, coming right as Lucius' muscles stopped clenching.

He held his weight on trembling arms as the shudders passed and then lowered himself back onto Lucius' chest. The man's arms tightened around him, holding him protectively as they both recovered.

"Brilliant, as always." Harry stole a kiss. "And you are right, the second time is almost always better."

"For some reason you still seem amazed when I'm right. Even after I've told you repeatedly that I always am."

"I know, inexplicable, isn't it?"

"Quite!" Lucius smiled.

"Clearly it must be a deficiency on my part."

"It's so refreshing to be with a young man who is aware of his shortcomings, I can tell you."

The auror couldn't hold back a laugh any longer. "And it is more than refreshing to be with a man who can always make me laugh right after I've had an amazing orgasm. It's like coming twice."

"Really?"

"Well, no, I guess not exactly. But it's like bliss squared."

It was Lucius' turn to laugh. "Wonderful phrase. I'll have to use it in conversation sometime."

"Feel free." After a few moments, Harry propped his chin on his hand and looked Lucius in the eye. "Now that we're both well sated, because apparently that is the only time that we can hold a serious conversation," he winked, "I should tell you about the girl I found for Draco."

"Hmm, yes, I do vaguely remember you mentioning that. Go on then."

"Are you familiar with the Greengrasses?"

Lucius nodded. "Good pureblood family if I recall. They weren't in our circle, mind, but they were supportive of the cause."

Harry arched an eyebrow. "I don't think I would speak highly of people who were supportive of the Death Eaters if you plan to petition for a new wand."

"I am sorry. Habits do die hard."

"That is what I – and the Ministry – are afraid of." Harry let that sink in for a few seconds before returning to the former thread of the conversation. "At any rate, there are two Greengrass daughters that are around the proper age. Daphne was in our year, which means that Draco would probably know her fairly well and Ginny tells me that her younger sister, Astoria, was two years behind us."

"A little young perhaps," Lucius mused.

"But not out of the realm of possibility. You could at least introduce them and see if a relationship blossoms."

Malfoy gave an affirmative grunt. "You're right, I suppose." He thought for another moment or two, then smiled and pecked Harry's lips. "I'll discuss it with Narcissa. I'm sure she knows the family far better than I do. Thanks, Harry."

"You're quite welcome. Now, you may really thank me by spending the next hour cuddling."

"Again, domineering pup!"

"You know that's why you love me."

"And here I thought it was the nearsightedness."

"Yours or mine?"

"Exactly."


	13. Impending Darkness

**_A/N: I apologize to everyone that this update has taken so long. My muse is still on holiday but somehow I've managed to muddle through. Short chapter but hopefully the next one will be longer. Enjoy! _**

**_oOoOo_**

Lucius watched Draco closely during breakfast. The much anticipated dinner had taken place the night before but the boy gave no indication whether or not he'd met anyone he was interested in. A few subtle questions proved unenlightening, which left the elder Malfoy feeling annoyed. He knew that his son wouldn't give him any information if questioned directly either – perhaps because Lucius' style of questioning still leaned toward interrogation.

Of course the preferable thing would have been to ask Narcissa and Draco about the party once they'd returned home the previous evening. Unfortunately for Lucius, he hadn't been feeling well and had fallen asleep at the cottage long before that. Like it or not, he was stuck with general conversation and the hope that Narcissa would prove more enlightening – that is, if she ever made an appearance at the breakfast table.

By the time the lady of the house entered the dining room, the two men were finished with breakfast and Draco was already gone off to work. Lucius lingered over his coffee and newspaper, waiting for her.

"Good morning, dear," Narcissa placed a kiss on the side of his head and took the space adjacent to where he sat, "I didn't think to find you still here."

"I wanted to hear about last night. How did it go?"

"Reasonably well, I think," she helped herself to a cup of coffee and a scone from the platter on the table while waiting for an elf to bring her breakfast, "several of Draco's contemporaries from Hogwarts were there and he spent most of his time chatting with them."

"Any prospects?"

A smile curved Narcissa's lips, "One or two, from the looks of it. Almost every female eye in the place was drawn to him, naturally. He is his father's son."

Lucius snorted. "In appearance, perhaps."

"Oh, I don't know," she reached out to touch his hand, "he also exhibits your charm, when he wants to."

"And was he exhibiting it last evening?"

"Remarkably enough, he was. Considering that we forced him to go to the party, I expected him to sit in a corner sulking all night but I was pleasantly surprised. He told jokes and danced with some of the young ladies. I think, had this not been a chaperoned event, he might even have talked one of them into more amorous pursuits."

Shaking his head, Lucius laughed, "Perhaps he is my son after all."

"Most definitely," Narcissa reclaimed her hand in order to tuck into the breakfast that the house elf settled in front of her, "the woman that does end up with Draco will have to keep a very close eye on him."

"As you do his father?" amusement colored Lucius' tone.

Narcissa gave a sniff. "I believe I take the opposite approach with his father."

"That you do, my dear, and he is grateful."

"It's not as though I could stop your philandering if I wanted to."

"My philandering? Whatever do you mean?"

"Don't play innocent with me, Lucius. It doesn't suit you."

"All right, I'll admit that my eye might rove from time to time," he smiled at his coffee cup as he thought of Harry, "but I rarely shirk my duties as your husband, do I?"

"I shouldn't think that I have room to complain. Not many women my age have partners as attentive to their needs as you are to mine."

"There we are, then."

"Yes indeed. Here we are."

Leaning forward to rest his chin on one hand, he smiled suggestively. "As I'm not busy philandering at the moment, do you have any needs that I can meet, perchance?"

"Yes, you can let me finish my breakfast."

"Oh, if I must."

"I would appreciate it. You know I'm not one for frolics on the dining table."

"I've never understood why not. Where is your sense of adventure?"

"In the same place as your sense of propriety, I'm sure. Really Lucius, you've become quite the dirty old man."

"Become?" he contrived to sound offended, which drew another laugh from his wife, "I'll have you know that I've always been a dirty old man."

"Except when you were a dirty young man."

"Precisely."

Narcissa shook her head, still quite amused with the turn of the conversation. "Ah, my dear husband, as enjoyable as this banter is, we seem to have strayed very far from the point."

"What point might that be?"

"Our son and the dinner party last night."

"Ah yes. I did mean to ask if the Greengrasses were in attendance."

"They were. In fact, I think you might be onto something with the Astoria girl. She really is quite lovely and I caught Draco watching her, even though he pretended not to. I got the impression that she has changed quite a bit since he saw her last."

"Teenage girls have a way of doing that."

"I seem to remember, vaguely."

"Do you think she's mature enough for him?"

"Considering that there is no great difference in their ages and girls are always more mature than boys, I'm sure that she'll be fine. Once she's finished with school we should consider her a very strong candidate for marriage."

"What about her sister?"

"Not so much luck there. Daphne already has a boyfriend and seemed rather chilly toward Draco when he spoke to her. I didn't get the whole story but it sounded like there was some past drama involving the Parkinson girl."

"Will she cause problems later on if we pursue a match with her sister?"

"Hard to tell. It's probably best to cross that bridge when we come to it."

"You're right, as usual." Lucius rose and moved to give his wife a kiss. "I'll send an owl to their father so that we may find out if he's open to such an arrangement."

"Very good, darling. We could invite them for drinks to discuss the matter in a more intimate setting."

"But not too much more intimate as you don't approve of frolics on the dining table," he winked.

"Oh get out of here, you rogue."

"Will you do unspeakable things to me if I don't?"

"Yes, I'll set you to doing kitchen chores with the house elves."

"Narcissa, you are a cruel mistress!"

"You'd best believe it. Now go send your owl. I may have something else for you to attend to shortly."

Lucius smirked and went to send the invitation.

**_oOoOo_**

Harry was bone weary by the time he made his way home. He hadn't slept in nearly two days and his eyes felt like someone had held him down and poured sand into them. Scratching idly at the three-day growth of stubble on his chin, he wandered into the kitchen.

"Hi honey, I'm…oh," he stopped short as he realized that Ginny wasn't the only one sitting at the kitchen table, "sorry, I didn't realize we had company."

"'Ello Harry," Oliver Wood stuck out his hand as he rose from the chair next to Ginny. "Gin didn't know if you'd be home tonight but she didn't think you'd mind a spot of company if you were. It's been a long time!"

Harry grunted as he shook the other man's hand, "Yeah, it has." He really didn't want to be rude but sitting there listening to Wood babble about quidditch was the last thing Harry wanted at that moment. Ginny seemed to sense his mood because she gave him a sympathetic glance.

"You look knackered, Love. Why don't you go to bed?"

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea. You coming?"

Her gaze flickered to the other man and she shook her head, "Maybe after a bit."

"Right," there was an awkward pause, which Harry finally ended, "well. It's good seeing you, Wood."

"You too, Harry. Hopefully we can catch up next time."

"That would be nice. Good night." Without waiting for further pleasantries, Harry turned and walked into the bedroom. The bed looked so inviting and he wanted nothing more than to tumble into it, but the lure of a shower was too strong. Changing course, he turned into the bathroom instead.

After a brief, hot shower he felt almost human again; sleep would do the rest. Harry dropped his towel on the bedroom floor and then slid between the sheets with a sigh. Blessed oblivion washed over him like a black wave and he slept for several hours.

When he woke, Ginny was at his side, playing softly with the hairs on his chest. "Hi there," she smiled, "I haven't seen you very much lately."

"I see you haven't gone without substitutes."

She blinked. "You mean Wood?"

"Who else would I mean?" Despite his rest, Harry was cranky and spoiling for a fight. "You have other lovers?"

"I don't have any lovers besides you, Harry!" his wife replied, clearly incredulous and upset at his accusation.

"That scene I walked in on looked a little cozy for 'just friends.'"

Ginny gave him a narrow-eyed look. "I thought that beard was a disguise for your mission, but are you sure that you're not my husband's evil twin? The Harry I know wouldn't get jealous and assume that I was cheating just because I was sharing coffee with another bloke."

"It starts with sharing coffee, then dinner, and then all of a sudden you're in bed together."

"You sound like you've had experience."

That shut Harry up quick. His jealousy and his big mouth were leading him onto shaky ground indeed and any misstep now could lead to a landslide. "No," he replied more carefully, "but I've heard plenty of stories. How do you know that Oliver Wood doesn't have something more than coffee in mind?"

"Because I know_ him_ and he wouldn't do that. Even if he would, I wouldn't! How can you think so little of me?"

Harry couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't get him into deeper trouble so he stayed silent.

"Really, Harry, what is wrong with you? You've been acting odd ever since we got married. You're jealous all of a sudden; you're hanging out with Lucius Malfoy; you're doing favors for their family…"

"That's not against the law."

"No, I know it's not but what are you doing?" She looked at him, obviously trying to understand. "Are you investigating them for the ministry?"

He shook his head and then sighed, rubbing at his still-sore eyes. "To be honest it started out with Lucius bothering me about Draco. Then he wouldn't go away. I don't really know why but over the last few months we've gotten, well, friendly I guess." To say the least.

"But how can you be friendly with him after all that he's done?"

"I don't know, Gin. He's just," Harry sought out the right word but in the end just shrugged and shook his head, "he's different than he was."

Frowning, Ginny reached out for her wand and once she had it in hand, pointed it directly at Harry. "_Finite incantatum_!"

Harry just fixed her with an impassive stare. "Satisfied?"

She had the grace to look sheepish. "Can you blame me? What would you think if I started going around being friends with the Malfoys?"

"I'd probably think the same thing you're thinking but I'm not under the imperius curse, or any other curse for that matter. Lucius isn't a death eater anymore and though there's no excuse for what he did, I don't see a reason that I should avoid him like the plague." Ginny gave him a look that said she could think of hundreds of reasons and he stroked her hair. "You don't have to like him, Love, but I do."

"I just don't see it." She snuggled into his shoulder and gave a soft sigh. "He's still a bastard to me."

Wrapping his arm around her, Harry pulled her in close. "Muggles are fond of saying that a leopard can't change his spots. I guess that means that if something is a part of who you are fundamentally, it's never going to change. Lucius is a bigoted ass and I think he will always be a bigoted ass. Still, he has his moments."

"You're obviously getting to see something that I'm not."

Harry smiled. When it came to Lucius, he was getting to see many things that she was not. "I suppose so." Turning, he kissed her head. "Don't worry about me, Love. I'm not being corrupted by evil, I'm not cursed and I'm sorry for being a jealous git. I blame lack of sleep and several days spent in the company of some seriously shady characters. I guess it made me suspicious of everything."

"I forgive you. I just hate it when we fight, especially when it's over nothing."

"Think of it this way: if we didn't fight, we wouldn't get to make up."

A smile spread slowly over her lips and lit her eyes. "I take it that you'd like to make up now?"

"Unless you have some objection?"

"Not on your life."

"I thought you wouldn't." He winked and pulled her into a kiss.

**_oOoOo_**

It had been a long day. After several hours of planning strategy with his advocate about the upcoming wand request hearing, Lucius badly needed to relax. The fact that he hadn't heard from Harry was adding to his anxiety. It wasn't like the auror not to send word, even if he was on a secret and very important mission.

_I'm starting to worry like an old fishwife. _Malfoy snorted to himself as he changed into some well-worn trousers and a grey shirt, the sleeves of which he rolled up in preparation for tending to the family's magical plant garden. He hoped that the normally calming activity would counteract some of his uneasiness. Potter was a big boy and Merlin knew he that he could take care of himself. Still, Lucius couldn't shake the feeling that something was not quite right.

As he made his way down to the greenhouse, he resolved to get a grip and not let silly fears run away with him. _Harry told you he'd be gone for several weeks and it's only been two. He'll be around soon, you'll shag each other through the mattress and all will be well again. _And he felt better after that thought, he really did.

Once through the greenhouse door, Lucius paused to take stock. He hadn't been spending nearly enough time in here and it showed. The mandrakes – which for some reason Draco refused to go near – were the most in need of care so Lucius decided that was where he would begin. After finding several empty pots and a set of earmuffs, he set to work.

He was up to his elbows in peat moss when a silvery stag appeared, speaking quickly in Harry's voice. "Lucius help! They've found me out. Bruges, Belgium…"

Then the voice cut off abruptly and the stag winked from view. Lucius was on his feet in an instant. Harry _was_ in trouble! But how on earth was Malfoy going to find the boy when he only knew what city to start in? There was a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach akin to – yet far worse than – the sensation he'd felt as a Death Eater when aurors raided a safe house without warning.

He forced himself to move and hurried up to the house. Without his magic, Lucius had few options. It didn't feel right to involve Narcissa or Draco in the matter and they would only ask unwanted questions. That meant he would be forced to go to the Ministry to tell the aurors what had happened. They would ask questions too but he hoped that those questions would be less difficult to answer. If not, well, at least he was practiced at lying to aurors.

It did occur to him to wonder why Potter had contacted him for help instead of the Ministry or his wife but he didn't ponder it for long. There were much more important things to think about.

He reached his suite, already stripping out of his work clothes as he strode through the door. No matter what sort of peril Harry had gotten himself into, Lucius wasn't about to go rushing through the Ministry looking like a ragamuffin. He swapped his work shirt for a proper one, his ratty trousers for a freshly pressed pair and sat down on the edge of the bed to tug his boots on. The bedroom fireplace chose that precise moment to roar to life.

Lucius' head jerked upward and he saw a face in the greenish flames that he did not recognize. "Don't you know that it is highly rude to make a fire call to someone's bedchamber? Now bugger off! You have the wrong fireplace." Satisfied that he had sufficiently told the fellow off, he returned to his footwear.

"You Malfoy?" the man acted as though he hadn't heard a word that Lucius had spoken.

"I am _Lucius_ Malfoy. Who the hell are you?"

"We got your boy."

"My boy?" Lucius' heart seemed to thud against his ribcage. Was Draco in trouble now too?

"Yeah an' if you want 'im back, you'll have ta pay for 'im."

"What are you talking about, you fool?"

"Don't play dumb wit' us. We know 'e works for you. If you want to claim 'im alive," the thug gave a nasty grin, showing half rotted teeth, "tha boss says ta bring 50,000 galleons ta Groene Rei 8/1-4 in Bruges. Elsewise you can fish tha bits of 'im outta tha canal."

The flames in the grate winked out as quickly as they'd appeared but Lucius' gaze stayed fixed to the spot. That man, whoever he was, had to be talking about Harry, but why on earth would they think that Harry worked for Lucius? The only explanation that made sense was that the auror had led them to believe such a thing in order to cover up his real mission.

It wasn't as though Lucius minded the subterfuge in principle but it did make things more difficult for him. He wasn't a skilled legilimens and though he did have some skill at subterfuge, he hoped that Potter would find a way to help him or the rescue mission would be doomed to failure before it began.

First things were first; he needed to get the money. Thankfully, that was the easy part. All he had to do was make a trip to his vault at Gringott's. There was no question that Lucius would pay the ransom. What else was he to do when he couldn't use magic? There was a chance that Harry would escape on his own – he was wily and resourceful as he'd often proved to Lucius' detriment – but Malfoy didn't want to take a chance. It was much safer just to give the men their gold and be done with it.

He dashed off a quick note saying that a friend had contacted him in dire need and he was going to help. After sealing it into a small envelope, he wrote Narcissa's name on it and propped it up against the mirror of his dressing table. Lucius would have to think of a plausible story before he arrived home, but that was better than having his wife think he was missing – or worse yet, that he'd left her. As he slung his cloak over his shoulders, he hoped that he'd be back before it became an issue.

A handful of floo powder later and he was standing in Gringott's. Squaring his shoulders, he marched up to the nearest goblin and presented his key. "I am Lucius Malfoy and I wish to withdraw 50,000 galleons from my vault. Quickly, if you please. This is an urgent matter."

The creature looked down its long nose at him and checked an entry in its ledger. "Very well. Wait here."

Lucius waited, very impatiently, until the goblin returned with a bag almost as big as it was. This it dumped at the wizard's feet before returning the key. "Fifty thousand galleons from the Malfoy vault. Is there anything else you need?"

"I don't suppose you have a broomstick I could borrow?" The goblin just stared at him like he was crazy and Lucius sighed as he picked up the bag. "No, I didn't expect so. That will be all."

The goblin nodded and climbed back behind its desk. "Good evening then."

Lucius turned without reply and left the bank, trying to figure out how he would make it to Bruges. It would have to be via broomstick. He couldn't apparate and he wasn't about to floo into an unknown location filled with possibly hostile wizards. Returning to the manor would be a waste of time...

But wait a minute! Lucius had completely forgotten the flat. When he and Harry started using it more often for their trysts, Malfoy had furnished it with common magical items that would be useful for him until he got a new wand. That included one of Draco's old but still serviceable racing brooms. Turning back inside the bank, he strode straight over to the floo and stepped through the flames into the dark apartment.

The main room seemed forlorn as Lucius passed through and he ignored an echoing pang of emotion. Telling himself that he was in far too great a hurry for sentiment, he went to rummage in the hall closet. Not that it was a rummage exactly. He and Harry hadn't been using the apartment long enough for there to be many things in there. The broom was propped up in the corner along with one of Lucius' spare walking sticks so Lucius separated the two and tossed the cane back inside.

Then he grabbed a warmer cloak than the one he was wearing because the flight would inevitably be cold; a pair of gloves, a hat and goggles completed the ensemble. Settling the broom on his shoulder, he stepped outside and looked around. It turned out that his luck was holding because there were no muggles in sight. Hoping that it would hold out for a few hours longer, Lucius made sure the door was locked behind him and then swung a leg over the broom and zoomed off into the night.


	14. The Knight On Shining Broomstick

**oOoOo**

Harry felt like he'd been hit by a bus. In fact, if the Knight Bus were to run over him, stop and then back up to hit him again, he didn't think that he'd hurt as much as he did at that moment. The smugglers had taken great glee in torturing him with both magical and non-magical means and he shuddered to think of what he must look like. The auror worried that Lucius might not even recognize him when he showed up – that is, if the elder wizard _did_ show up.

It was difficult for Harry to determine just how much time had passed since he'd been captured but he thought that it must have been several hours and there was still no sign of the man. Harry was starting to think that he should have contacted Ron or Ginny instead. Of course he knew that he couldn't really have done that – not without compromising his true identity.

Biting back a groan, he tried to move a little but he was still securely bound in ropes of air. By far the greatest torture of any that had come that evening was the fact that he couldn't scratch the tip of his nose and it was itching almost as badly as the time the twins had put itching powder in his handkerchief. He tried puffing air across it by moving his lips but that had no effect whatsoever. Finally he just heaved a sigh, wincing at the pain that greeted him from what he assumed to be a cracked rib. All he could do was lay there feeling sorry for himself as he tried to ignore the itch.

The irony that the great and famous Harry Potter was at the mercy of common thugs wasn't lost on him. There had to be something that he could do. If only he could think without his damn nose constantly interrupting!

Harry heard voices in the hall, moving steadily closer and he struggled again to get free. Even though he knew it was futile, he didn't want to die bound like a slave. As it turned out, he was saved from having to mount his own rescue. One of the men who entered the room was Harry's captor – the leader of the smugglers – and the other one was Lucius. He'd finally come.

"So you see, Lucius, he is alive just like I promised and largely unharmed. We were obliged to kill the other one when he tried to escape, but this fellow decided that he wanted to save his own neck. After a little prodding," the man gave a nasty grin, "he told us that he works for you. I don't know why you would send men to spy on my operation but I promise you, if you send any more they won't be as lucky as this one."

Lucius cast his haughty gaze over Harry, who thought his lover was doing an admirable job of hiding his emotions. "To be honest, Antonin, I don't know why I bothered to meet your demands at all. This one is useless."

_Take it easy, Love, or we'll both…wait. Antonin?_

Harry strained to look closer at the man with Lucius. It dawned on him at last that the leader of this gang of smugglers was none other than Antonin Dolohov. Little wonder that Harry hadn't recognized him before. Time had not been kind to the former Death Eater. But hadn't Flitwick killed the bastard at the Battle of Hogwarts?

"I could still dispose of him for you," Dolohov sneered as he raised his wand, "since you're not _equipped_ to do it yourself anymore."

"No!" Harry knew that Lucius was trying not to sound too desperate lest his former comrade sense something amiss, but his control was slipping. He needed to hide his emotions and retain the mask of hauteur and bravado if he didn't want to get them both killed. Harry silently begged his lover to be more careful.

"I already brought the gold that your man demanded I bring. I wish to make the exchange and be on my way back to Wiltshire as soon as possible. You won't hear anything else from us, you have my word." He directed this last comment sternly at Harry.

"And if I should require more than that?"

Dolohov must have figured out that there was more to the situation than met the eye – damn him. Lucius didn't appear to be moved by the question but Harry couldn't know what was going on in his head.

"A deal is a deal. I brought the ransom and now I want you to release my man." When it looked like Dolohov would argue, Lucius added, "And give him back his wand!"

"How do I know he won't attack me the moment he's free?"

"I gave you my word." Lucius scowled at Dolohov's laugh. "You doubt that now too? What do I have to gain by attacking you…or letting him attack you? As you so kindly pointed out, I have no wand and the two of us are outnumbered. If you want your gold you will have to honor our bargain."

Harry watched as conflicting emotions showed on Dolohov's face. For his part, Harry almost forgot to breathe and he expected that Lucius probably felt the same way. In the end, greed won out and the auror started breathing again.

"Fine," Dolohov spat, "but two of my men will escort you out of the city. Only then will he get his wand back."

"What's to keep them from double-crossing us then?" Lucius demanded. Dolohov gave him the same nasty smile as before.

"That's my bargain. You will just have to trust_ me_, Lucius."

"Not even as far as I could throw you, Antonin, but as I have no choice, we have a deal."

The two former Death Eaters shook hands and Dolohov turned to leave the room. "My men will be along shortly to collect you."

"Won't you release H…him first?" Dolohov looked back in time to see Lucius nod toward Harry again.

"No. I'll return shortly." Without further ado, he strode from the room, leaving Lucius and Harry alone.

Lucius waited until the sound of footsteps faded away before rushing to Harry's side. "Harry, are you all right? Can you speak?"

"Y-yeah," there was a tremor in Harry's voice as he felt a stabbing pain in his lower chest, "I think one of my ribs might be cracked…but please just…SCRATCH MY NOSE!"

Lucius stared at him as though he'd grown another head. "Do what?"

"Damn it, Lucius! I said scratch my nose. It's been itching for hours!"

Shaking with silent laughter, the elder man reached over to do as Harry asked. Harry's eyes rolled up in bliss and he heard Lucius say, "Only _you_ would think more about an itchy nose than a broken rib."

"I'm used to pain," Harry panted, "but itches are bloody torture!"

"All right, all right. Better?"

"Oh yes, much. Thanks, Love."

Lucius sat back on his heels and looked down at Harry for a moment. "How good do you think the odds are of our getting out of here alive?"

"I don't know. If Dolohov decides he would rather have us dead, or if those thugs decide to kill us before they give me my wand, then we're finished. I don't think I can win a fight like that in my current state."

"Once we're outside I can demand that they give me your wand. I think they underestimate me as much as everyone else does these days."

"In light of our predicament, that's probably a good thing."

"I agree. Harry, why on earth did you tell them that you're working for me?"

"I couldn't very well tell them that I'm an auror could I? I figured if they thought I worked for you then they might try to do a deal with you, or at least tell you where to find me, and you would bring help."

"But you contacted _me_ when you were in trouble. Why not one of your Ministry chums?"

"Oh Lucius," Harry felt very tired suddenly, "you were my best option at the time. And if you can get us out of here I'll swear that you always are."

"I'll get us out of here," Lucius leaned down to give him a kiss, "and if I don't, I'll be proud to die beside you."

"What? A Malfoy not doing anything he can to save his own skin? That's surprising." Harry chuckled and groaned at the renewed pain.

"I'm here to save you, aren't I? Besides, I've been corrupted by a Gryffindor."

"Yes. Yes, you are and yes you have." Harry paused and looked up into his lover's eyes. "If they kill us we'll both vanish without a trace. I wonder if anyone will think that we ran off together."

"They'll probably think I kidnapped and killed you and then disappeared to keep from going back to prison."

"Probably a fair assumption on their parts." Harry had to laugh, or rather give a sort of snort-groan, at the expression on his lover's face. "Sorry."

Lucius was about to reply when they heard noises in the hall. The elder wizard was on his feet in an instant and he strode across the room so that their captors wouldn't see them too close together.

"All right, Malfoy. These two gentlemen," Dolohov gave a third nasty smile. He seemed to be very good at those, "will escort you out of the city. I don't want to see your pretty face or his ugly one," he pointed to Harry, "in it again or I'll be forced to do something drastic. I don't think anyone wants that now do they?"

"Certainly not, Antonin. I wish I could say that it was a pleasure to see you again but it wasn't."

"The feeling's mutual. Give my regards to your lovely wife."

Dolohov left the room and the two toughs removed Harry's bonds and pulled him up off the floor. The pain was excruciating and it was all that the auror could do to remain conscious. The taller of the two smugglers nodded Lucius forward and after he turned to the door, began half-dragging Harry along behind. In a way Harry was grateful for this because he was sure he couldn't have made it on his own.

After a few minutes spent navigating through the hideout with the tall smuggler barking directions to Malfoy, the four men emerged into the early-morning air outside. The salty, fishy smell seemed almost sweet to Harry after his time in the musty storeroom where he'd been held. The ocean breeze carried with it the scent of freedom.

Lucius turned toward the tall man and addressed him firmly. "You have the boy's wand?"

The thug grunted, "Ja."

"Then give it to me and I'll apparate the two of us back to England from here. There's no good reason to make the poor fellow walk in his state."

"Against the orders," Harry's captor growled and dragged Harry forwards another step.

"I don't give a damn about 'the orders.' What I do care about is the health of my employee. He has a broken rib and Merlin knows what else is wrong with him after your rough treatment. I won't let him be subjected to this."

Harry had to admire the air of command in Lucius' tone. He could well believe that at some time in his younger life, Lucius had been a valued commander in Voldemort's army. In fact, if not for a few fatal flaws and some bad life choices, he could even have been a great leader for the wizarding world.

The two smugglers looked at each other and began to confer in Flemish. After a moment, the first man shrugged and pushed Harry forward. The auror promptly collapsed in a heap at Lucius' feet.

"Take him and good riddance," the shorter man spat as the tall one tossed Harry's wand to Lucius. The thugs turned and disappeared back into the building without further ado, leaving Harry and Lucius alone on the street.

"I can't believe that worked," the auror muttered.

"Me neither," Lucius bent to help Harry back to his feet. "I should apparate you straight to St. Mungo's to make sure they didn't leave any latent curses on you."

Harry shook his head. "Please just take me home. I think all the damage is non-magical."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Please, Lucius."

Lucius nodded, wrapped his arm around Harry's back and apparated the pair of them to the London flat. Once there, Harry sank gratefully onto the bed. "By God, I don't think a mattress has ever felt this good!"

It was adorable the way Lucius came over to pull Harry's boots off and then fuss with his pillow. Harry wanted to laugh but he just didn't have the energy left. "You rest, my boy. I'll run you a bath and then come back to mend the injuries that I can."

"Don't rush." Harry closed his eyes and less than a minute later he dropped off to sleep.

He awoke to the tingling sensation of magic. It was quite pleasant – or at least it was until he felt as though he'd been plunged into a vat of ice water. Harry gasped and tried to sit up but a strong hand pushed against his shoulder to hold him down.

"Calm yourself, Harry. That was just the spell to mend your ribs." Harry gazed up into Lucius' impossibly blue eyes and let himself relax. "Take a deep breath and tell me how it feels."

Harry cautiously took a breath and then let it out. There was no pain to speak of but he felt as though his lung capacity was somehow diminished. He told Lucius this.

"I think that is just a byproduct of the injury. I'm afraid I don't have significant skill at healing injuries, only at inflicting them," he offered a self-conscious smile, "but the shortness of breath should go away."

"I really hope so," Harry reached up and pulled the other man into a kiss, "I wouldn't want to be making love to you and then pass out for lack of oxygen."

Lucius chuckled and reached down to play his fingers through Harry's beard. "I think we should get you cleaned up before we even think about that."

"Why? You don't like the beard?"

"It doesn't suit you, Harry."

Harry laughed and this time he was glad to find that it didn't hurt. "I'll take your opinion into account then. What if I just trim it?"

"Hmm, we'll see. Bath time first."

Harry allowed his lover to drag him out of bed and into the bathroom. Lucius even insisted on undressing him and Harry thought that his lover's touch felt heavenly as he pulled the soiled clothes away.

It came as no surprise to either of them that by the time Lucius got Harry naked, the younger man had an erection. When Lucius laughed and dropped his hand to fondle it, Harry almost came on the spot.

"Fuck…" he murmured as he leaned back against Lucius, "oh…much more of that and I'll come all over your hand."

"Don't fight it, Harry," Lucius snaked his free arm possessively around Harry's chest and started kissing the side of his neck. As he did so, he tightened his fingers around Harry's cock and pulled with strong, slow strokes. Harry gasped and moaned as the pleasure assaulted his senses. It wasn't long at all before his back arched and he pumped his fluids out onto the floor with a cry. He heard Lucius laughing again but it was a minute before Harry could find the breath to pant, "What's funny?"

"For a second there, I thought your cum was going to hit the wall on the far side of the room."

"No sex…in a week…will do that…to a guy."

"Especially an oversexed young man like you." Lucius kissed his neck one last time and then pushed him toward the tub. "Now let's get you clean so that I can dirty you again."

"I like the sound of that."

"Of course you do." 

**oOoOo**

Lucius could not even put into words how happy and relieved he was to have Harry home safe and sound. Instead of words then, he used his hands to convey everything that he couldn't say. After he'd shaved off Potter's offensive beard, he climbed into the bath behind Harry and urged the young man to lie back against him. Harry uttered a delicious little sigh and relaxed into the embrace.

The elder wizard kissed and caressed his lover, eliciting a litany of moans and hums of pleasure. By the time the bath water went tepid, Harry was nearly asleep in Lucius' arms. Despite his lusty words, that was fine with Lucius. There was no need to rush. Malfoy could be patient for a while.

Somehow he managed to coax and cajole Harry out of the tub so that they could both dry off. Then he led the sleepy-eyed auror off to bed and tucked Harry close against his chest. "Don't ever give me a scare like that again, do you hear me, Potter?"

"Mmm hmm."

And just like that, Harry was asleep. Lucius rubbed the boy's back for a while but he couldn't hold out against exhaustion for very long himself. When he woke, late morning light streamed through the window and he felt an urgent need to pee. Disentangling himself from his lover's arms, he rose and stumbled off to the toilet.

He returned several minutes later to find Harry awake and peering up at him. The dark bruises that Lucius had ignored the night before stood out on the young man's perfect skin. Harry was certainly the worse for wear physically but Lucius could tell that his spirit was undimmed.

Harry bore his lover's stare with grace for a couple minutes but then he got bored with it and beckoned the older wizard over. Lucius went to sit on the side of the bed and leaned down so that he could give Harry a kiss.

"You look awful but how do you feel?"

"Better. Stiff and sore, but better."

"Would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes, but not until I've had you."

Harry pulled Lucius into another kiss and as it lingered, slid his hand down Lucius' chest to his belly and then further on to his cock. Lucius gave a hum of pleasure and twisted to give Harry better access. Talented fingers brought his manhood to life and it wasn't long before Lucius was groping in the nightstand for lube.

Once he'd located it, he redirected Harry's hand from what it was doing long enough to pool some of the liquid into Harry's palm. He breathed a long sigh when he felt the auror's hand back on him, slicking it over his erection. Lucius savored the feeling for a bit and then rose to take position between Harry's legs. Without much ado, he slid into his lover's welcoming body with a moan.

Harry echoed the sound and reached up to playfully tweak one of Lucius' nipples. It was meant as a sign that as good as it felt to have the elder wizard inside of him; he was all right and wanted more. Lucius gave him more, with abandon.

The auror came first, which was less than surprising, but it didn't take Lucius much longer. When they were both spent, Lucius settled by Harry's side again and kissed him. "How was that?"

"Brilliant! Just what I needed."

"Me too. When we've recovered, do you think we could have something to eat? I'm starving."

The auror chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I could use some food too. Dolohov's hospitality was appalling."

"Antonin's hospitality has always been appalling."

Harry laughed and then seemed to be thinking about this for a few moments. "Lucius…"

"Hmm?"

"Did you know he was still alive?"

Lucius shook his head. "Not until last night. I thought he died at Hogwarts."

"So did I. Now I can't help wondering how he survived, how he got out of the country and how many more of your former chums are out there somewhere?"

"I don't know, Harry. It's not as though we have Death Eater reunions to reminisce about past glories and where it all went wrong."

Harry sighed. "I'll have to report all of this to the Minister and see what he wants to do."

"If there is anything that I can help you with, let me know."

"You're being helpful all of a sudden," the look Harry gave him conveyed suspicion.

"I have to prove that I'm rehabilitated if I'm going to be granted a new wand don't I? Aiding a Ministry investigation can only look good to the Wizengamot."

"Devious Lucius," the suspicion vanished and Harry stroked Lucius' shoulder fondly, "but yes, it will look good."

"Besides, there is no love lost between Dolohov and me. I'd be happy to see him back in a cell."

"If everything goes to plan, you'll get your wish."

"My dear Mister Potter, you of all people should know that things very rarely go to plan."

"You do have a point."

Lucius nodded, "Yes, I do, but to direct this conversation away from my fellow former Death Eater and back to myself, my wand hearing is a week from Thursday. Three p.m."

"I'll see if I can clear a place in my diary."

"You had better, my love, or this is not going to happen. I need you."

"I know, Lucius. Never fear."

"I won't…but only because you're Harry Potter."

"The one and only."

The elder wizard chuckled and stole a kiss. "Let's eat now. You need to get to the Ministry and I need to return to the Manor. I'm sure Narcissa has noticed that I'm not there by now."

"And we wouldn't want her to think you've gone missing permanently."

"I left a note but I don't want to worry her either."

"Such a loving husband you are."

"Do not mock me, Mister Potter." He smacked Harry's buttock. "I happen to know that you are a loving husband too."

Harry didn't reply for several seconds and Lucius was afraid he'd pushed the teasing too far. Finally though, Harry nodded. "Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Lucius watched him closely but then figured that if Harry wanted to talk about it, he would. The elder wizard shrugged. "All right. You do know that you can talk to me if you need to."

"I know, Lucius. Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Now, breakfast?"

"I'd love some."

**oOoOo**

The young witch stationed in front of the Minister's door looked up and a smile bloomed on her face. That is until she really saw him and the smile slid into a frown. "Hello Harry! Wow, what happened to you?"

"Uh, hullo Padma, it's a long story. Is the Minister in? I've got some urgent matters to discuss with him."

"He's got Mister Weasley in there with him. Shouldn't be more than five minutes until they're done."

"No problem. I don't care if Arthur hears what I have to report." Without waiting for Padma's response, he gave her a little wave and pushed his way into Kingsley's office. The two men inside looked up in surprise but when they saw who it was, both rose to their feet with matching expressions of concern.

"Harry, my boy!" Arthur clasped his hand in greeting. "What have you done to your face?"

"Long story, Arthur. One I'm here to tell, actually."

"I was wondering if I was ever going to see you again. You haven't been by for dinner in ages!"

"Potter has been working undercover for us, haven't you Potter?"

Harry nodded, "I was, yes."

"Was?" Kingsley's eyes glittered with anticipation. You could take a man out of the ranks of the aurors but you couldn't take the auror out of the man. "Am I to presume that means your mission is complete? Tell me what you found."

"Would you mind if we sit down while I make my report? I'm still not quite recovered yet."

"Yes, I think we can see that." Arthur scooted his arm chair over to Harry so that the young man could have a seat. Potter sat down gratefully and began his report.

"The Minister sent me and Erind Bagley to Belgium. Our mission was to see what we could discover about a smuggling ring that has been funneling dark artifacts from there to Britain. We thought that they were common criminals but yesterday we discovered that there was more to the operation than we first thought. I kept watch while Erind grabbed a stack of incriminating scrolls but we were caught in the act and Erind was killed."

Kingsley sighed. "He was one of our best operatives."

"It gets better. After they had their fun knocking me around a bit, I found out that their leader is none other than Antonin Dolohov."

The two elder men shared a glance that spoke a thousand words. "That is not good news at all." Arthur looked back to Harry, "How did you manage to escape?"

After clearing his throat and staring down at his shoes, the auror forced himself to answer. "Lucius Malfoy got me out."

"What! He's part of this too? I knew we should have…"

Harry cut Arthur off by raising his hand. "No, he was there to save me. I knew I couldn't call Ron or anyone here without giving myself away so I sent my patronus to Lucius and asked him to get help. Then I told the smugglers – this was before I knew Dolohov was their leader – that I worked for Malfoy. Instead of getting help, Lucius came alone with a ransom to free me. He was just as surprised as I was to learn that Dolohov is alive but he played his part admirably and he got me out. Lucius saved my life."

Arthur and Kingsley looked astonished at this whole turn of events and silence lingered as they both processed what the auror had told them. "That doesn't make any sense. Why would you turn to Lucius Malfoy and better yet, why would he bring a ransom to save you?"

"You'll forgive me for agreeing with Arthur, Harry, but this whole story seems far-fetched."

"Look, I would be willing to take veritaserum and repeat it under oath if you don't believe me." Harry hated it when people didn't believe what he told them.

Kingsley shook his head and made a placating gesture. "That won't be necessary, Potter. I know you've had a trying time. However, you will admit that this is quite a strange series of events."

"I do, of course."

"Why don't you go on down to your office and fill the rest of the aurors in? We'll set a meeting for this afternoon to discuss how best to proceed with this new intelligence. Something has to be done to stop the trafficking ring and get Dolohov back in Azkaban where he belongs."

"What about Erind, Sir? I don't know what happened to his body but we should at least do something for his family."

"Leave that to me, Potter, but rest assured, Mister Bagley will not be forgotten."


	15. Mapquest

_**A/N: Eight months! Yes, I know it's been that long since I have put up a new chapter and I'm sorry, believe me, I am. I have hardly done any writing at all since August because my creative energies have been directed elsewhere. To those of you who have been with me from the beginning, thanks so much for sticking with me! The end is in sight and I hope to get us there without so much delay in future. Please review! It might prompt my muses to stop leaving me high and dry… -J**_

_**oOoOo**_

The ministry was abuzz as Lucius emerged from one of the fireplaces and looked around the busy foyer. Knots of witches and wizards stood gossiping, some wearing black bands on their left sleeves or black ribbons over their hearts. He caught the eye of one young wizard and the boy actually smiled at him. That was a rare enough occurrence these days that Lucius was taken aback. He tried to give a pleasant nod in response but he wasn't sure how well he managed.

Malfoy had been summoned by the minister himself and thus felt that it wasn't a good idea to dawdle long enough to find out what the people were buzzing about. He made his way without further hesitation to the bank of elevators and as luck would have it, a pair of the brass doors stood open. Lucius hurried inside, asking the elderly witch nearest to the floor buttons to press the correct one for him. She too gave him a smile before doing as he'd requested. The receipt of two smiles in one day was more than mere coincidence; there had to be a reason for it. Somehow Lucius did not find that thought reassuring.

The young secretary in the minister's outer office – Miss Patil, Lucius thought her name was – smiled at him as well (Did _three_ smiles mean he was headed to the gallows?) and asked him to wait for just a moment. She rose and went through the door behind her, leaving Malfoy to fidget nervously with his walking stick as he waited. It was only a minute or two before she returned.

"The minister will see you now, Mister Malfoy."

Lucius didn't want to go in all of a sudden, but he forced himself forward and through the open door. Shacklebolt was standing behind his desk at first but as Lucius came closer, the minister swept over to shake his hand.

"Mister Malfoy, thanks for coming."

Lucius was not quite sure if he trusted the grin the minister was giving him but he shook Kingsley's hand all the same. "I couldn't very well refuse a summons from the Minister of Magic, could I?"

"You could have refused if you'd wished," Kingsley gestured to the empty chair by his desk as he strode back to his own seat, "this isn't a summons to appear before the Wizengamot, after all."

"You'll forgive my curiosity, I hope, but just why did you ask me here?"

"Your curiosity is forgiven, of course. I suppose I should come straight to the point. Young Potter tells me that you saved his life in Belgium."

Lucius gave a shrug, hoping that it conveyed a sense of nonchalance. "It was the least I could do."

"On the contrary, you could easily have ignored his plea for help and nobody would have been the wiser."

"True, I suppose," Lucius drew the words out as if he were musing on the thought, "but he did save my son at Hogwarts and he was willing to speak on my behalf in court. All in all, he's been quite magnanimous in regards to my family so helping him in Bruges really was the least I could do to repay him."

"I'm glad to hear that you feel that way, and I'm certain that Mister Potter is very glad for your help in his time of need." Kingsley watched him for perhaps half a minute before going on. "I believe that you are planning to petition the Wizengamot for a new wand, is that correct?"

Lucius nodded, wondering where this line of questioning would take them. "I have. The hearing is next week."

"Hmm, yes, about that," Lucius' nervousness grew as Kingsley pressed a little button on one side of his desk and Miss Patil entered right on cue with an envelope. She handed the envelope to the minister before exiting again and Kingsley picked up the thread of his conversation, "I've drafted a letter to Mister Olivander informing him that you will soon be visiting his shop. It suggests that if any of his wands are…inclined to be partnered with you, you should be allowed to purchase it." Kingsley flashed another smile, apparently at the look of disbelief on Lucius' face. "I also discussed the matter with a short-notice convention of the Wizengamot last evening and we all decided that your magic use will not be monitored except for the normal protocols that govern all magic users in our jurisdiction. You do understand, however, that any future wrong-doing on your part will be judged very harshly."

"Yes…yes, of course." Lucius felt such a sensation of shock and unbridled joy that he was hardly able to breathe. "How can I ever thank you, Minister?"

"I'm very glad you asked that, Lucius. There is one thing that you could do for me, or perhaps I should say for the ministry."

Ever the Slytherin, Lucius was at once on his guard. He should have known that nothing good in life would come for free. "What might that be, Minister?"

"We're coordinating a raid with the Belgian Ministry of Magic to seize the warehouse where Dolohov is running his operation. We're already debriefing Mister Potter but it would be good if you were willing to lend a hand."

Lucius did not offer a comment at first but as the silence stretched and the minister continued to look at him expectantly, he felt the need to fill the void. "What sort of assistance are you looking for?"

"Ideally we would like a guide to lead us inside the location. The only two people who can do that are you and Potter. You'll appreciate, I'm sure, that Potter could use a rest after what he's been through."

"Minister, Dolohov threatened to kill both of us if he saw us there again. I do hope that you don't blame me for not wanting to put him in a position to carry out that threat."

"I can't force you to help us, of course," Kingsley sighed, "I'll just have to tell Potter that he's needed again."

"You misunderstand. I don't want Dolohov to carry out his threat against _either_ of us."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"What about a map? Potter and I can collaborate."

The minister pondered this for a bit and when he spoke, it was clear that he wasn't dismissing the idea completely. "We wanted someone who could help guide us on the ground, but I suppose if a map had the proper enchantments, it might do."

"I can discuss the matter with Potter and see what we can come up with." Lucius hesitated for a few moments before taking a deep breath. "If we can't come up with anything, I suppose that I could lead you if you provided me with polyjuice potion or some form of disguise. I agree with you that Potter needs to have a chance to recover from his ordeal and I am grateful for the trust you're placing in me."

"Excellent," Kingsley flashed his grin once more and reached out to shake Malfoy's hand, "I'll have Miss Patil summon Harry straightaway."

"Actually, Minister, I can just as easily go find him. There is another matter I'd like to discuss with him if it's all right with you."

"That will be fine. Keep me informed of your progress and remember that we'd like to get this operation underway as soon as possible."

Lucius nodded and rose from his chair. The minister rose with him and took the opportunity to shake his hand once more. "Thank you again, Mister Malfoy."

"You're welcome, Minister. I'll see you soon."

After Kingsley ushered him out of his office, Lucius made his way straight down to the aurors' office and over to Harry's cubicle. "Mister Potter."

"Mister Malfoy?" Harry looked up in surprise.

"Do you think that I might have a private word with you? I just received some news that I'd like to share.

"Oh yeah?" Harry looked around briefly and then nodded. "All right. I can probably spare a minute or two."

Potter led him off down a narrow hallway and then into a small conference room that was stuffed with a table and several chairs.

"What did you…?" The auror's voice cut off abruptly as Lucius tugged him into a fierce kiss. Caught off guard, Harry flailed for a moment before giving in with a hungry little moan. "What on earth was _that_ for?" he wondered several minutes later.

"They're giving me a new wand!" Lucius hugged Harry tightly and placed a kiss on the boy's ear. "I'm so happy that I'd take you right here in this closet if I thought we wouldn't get caught."

Harry laughed. "This isn't a closet. It's a conference room."

"It's a closet with a few chairs in it," Lucius teased and then helped himself to another kiss, "and a highly tempting table."

"Tempting as it might be, I can't let you molest me on it."

Lucius pouted, "Are you sure?"

"Quite sure, yes. We had the memorial service for Erind Bagley this morning – he's the auror that was captured with me – and it has set all of us behind in our work. I'm still writing up my report of what happened in Belgium for the minister."

Well that explained the reason for the mourning bands and also why everyone had been milling around in the lobby when Lucius had arrived. Lucius nodded and let go of Harry so that he could take a seat at the table. "Reports will have to wait, Harry. Minister Shacklebolt has set a task for us that's far more important than paperwork."

"What's that?" Harry took the seat facing him and Lucius began to outline the conversation that he'd just had with Kingsley and the idea that they were now to design a map of Dolohov's smuggling den. When the older wizard finished speaking, Harry looked thoughtful. "When I was at Hogwarts, I was given a map of the castle that showed where anyone was to be found at any given time. If we can figure out the spell that gave the map that ability, we could make one of our own for Dolohov's hideout. Then, not only could we use it to spy on the operation but it would allow the team that goes in to close the place down to see both the layout and who is on the premises."

"That's brilliant. Can we talk to the person who gave you the map to find out how they created it?"

Harry made a little face and then sighed. "The boys who created the map are all dead now. We're on our own, I'm afraid."

"Ah, well. I daresay we'll manage. It's too bad Severus isn't around anymore. He was always good with puzzles."

"We could go consult his portrait. I'm sure Headmistress McGonagall wouldn't mind too much."

"Hmm, yes, we could. I hadn't thought of that. Let's see what we can find out by ourselves first though. You never know, someone here at the ministry might have heard of the kind of map you're talking about. If we can't find anything, then we'll make the trip to Hogwarts. Agreed?"

Harry nodded, thinking that Hermione's office would be a good first stop. "Agreed."

_**oOoOo**_

"The problem as I see it," in the portrait, Snape tilted his head to better regard the map Harry was holding up, "is that this is a map of Hogwarts that was created _at_ Hogwarts. That may mean that you have to actually be within your location in order to make a map like this or it may mean that such a map of another locale is altogether impossible. I've seen a number of magically drafted maps but nothing like this. It is almost as if every person here has had an individual tracer spell applied to him or her - which we know is quite impossible."

"Especially considering that it updates itself to reflect who is present at any given time," Lucius ventured as he eyed the map and its constant state of flux. It was currently just before dinner time and many of the students were coming and going from the castle to the lawns and courtyards as they enjoyed the nice weather. The map showed some of them – though of course not all, otherwise it would have been impossible to pick anyone out – as they moved about. Two stationary dots in the Headmaster's office, labeled _Lucius Malfoy_ and _Harry Potter,_ had only appeared when they stepped out of the fireplace.

"And the fact that it almost appears to be sentient at times, like when it insulted you during my third year," Harry added, addressing the portrait.

"Indeed." Snape's lips thinned at the memory and he glared at the piece of parchment like it had just insulted him afresh. "However, I don't see how its sentience, if such a thing exists at all, would allow it to know and report the locations of anyone in the castle unless it was somehow communicating directly with a similar sentience in the castle itself."

He had a very good point there and Harry allowed himself a sigh, feeling defeated before they'd even really begun. Nobody at the ministry had been of much help either and Snape was their last resort. "Don't worry, Potter, if your father and his band of miscreants could create such a thing, the three of us should be able to do the same."

Lucius looked as though he was going to say something to mitigate Snape's offhand insult but Harry shook his head to forestall the gesture. Snape was still the same old Snape and Harry refused fault him any longer for being bitter. Besides, it wouldn't do them any good to get into an argument over niceties when there were more important things to be done.

"It would be much easier if I could handle the thing," the former headmaster was continuing in a tone of frustration, apparently not noticing the exchange between the other two wizards. "So many charms are only obvious upon close scrutiny and through trying different spells against them."

"Can't you just tell us what to do?"

"Telling you things to try and being able to hold the object in one's hands to try them yourself are two very different things, Mister Potter, but I'll attempt to guide you as I can. Third person trial and error isn't the ideal method for discovering how to reconstruct a magical object but of course here it's the only way. First though, we'll need some books from the library."

Once Snape had dictated the list, Harry made his way down to the library to collect the books, leaving Lucius and Snape to continue the discussion. It took him the better part of an hour to find everything and then to bring them back up to the Headmaster's office. By that time Lucius had sketched out a rough draft of Dolohov's lair as well as he could remember it from his brief visit.

He was sitting at the desk that Dumbledore had occupied for so many years – and in fact Dumbledore's portrait had taken an interest in their project and was quietly conferring with Snape over what charms they might try – with his sleeves rolled up and a mug of coffee nestled in the palm of his right hand. It was all Harry could do not to walk over to sit on his lap and give him a kiss. To distract himself from that appealing mental image, he concentrated on setting the pile of books that were floating behind him onto the desktop as he took the seat opposite his lover.

"Coffee smells good," he observed, still eyeing the mug in Lucius' hand.

"Help yourself, Harry," Lucius nudged the pot in his direction and Harry saw that there was a second mug on the tray.

The auror fixed a cup to his liking and then pulled the sketched map over to look at it as he sipped his drink. There were a few obvious errors but in general the map was good. Taking up the quill Lucius had been using, Harry made the necessary corrections and then sat back to ponder the drawing again. "I still don't see why they couldn't just use this map," he said to no one in particular.

"Well, they could if a simple map was all they wanted."

But of course that wasn't what the ministry wanted. They wanted Harry or Lucius to lead the raid and Harry had the sneaking suspicion that Lucius wasn't going to let him go. Since he didn't want Lucius going back either, that left the map as his only alternative unless he wanted a fight on his hands. He wished again that his father or Sirius were still around so that he could just ask them how they did it. After a moment he had to stifle a laugh. If James or Sirius were there, they would never have let him get into a relationship with Lucius Malfoy in the first place, let alone care if Dolohov chopped Malfoy to pieces.

"Something funny?"

"Just a passing thought. Nothing important."

Lucius nodded and pulled the top book off the pile so that he could start leafing through it. Harry followed suit with the next one. Albus and Severus teamed up to provide suggestions but as the evening wore on, they made no real progress. Finally Harry decided that they had all had enough for the evening. He closed his book and glanced over at Lucius. The older wizard looked as tired as Harry felt.

"Let's call it a night. We can have another go tomorrow when we're both more awake."

Lucius was perfectly happy with this suggestion and closed his book too, making sure to mark his place before putting it back on the dwindling stack of books they hadn't been through yet. Before standing, he reached his arms up and stretched, his sudden expression of bliss bringing a smile to Harry's face. Then he was on his feet and waiting for Harry to join him.

"Just a minute," the auror murmured as he drew his wand. Casting a quick spell, he sent the books that they were definitely finished with back to the library and tidied up the smaller stack so that they would be out of McGonagall's way. With that accomplished, he stood and moved over to Lucius' side. Dumbledore was already asleep and snoring inside his gilt frame. "All right, I'm ready."

"Potter…a word before you go?"

Harry looked back toward Snape's portrait and then to Lucius before gesturing the older wizard to go on ahead. Malfoy nodded, reached up to squeeze Harry's shoulder and then stepped into the fireplace. After the floo flashed green, Harry turned once more to talk to his former professor. Snape's gaze lingered on the fireplace and then redirected to the young man before him. "It appears that you resolved your issue with Lucius."

Harry felt a little embarrassed and therefore had some trouble meeting the portrait's eyes, "Yeah. Yeah, I did."

"And are you happy with your choice?"

"I am. Really happy." It was easier to meet Snape's eyes as he said it and he even felt a little smile creeping onto his lips. "Don't tell him I said this, but Lucius is in danger of becoming a good man."

Snape chuckled, a richly amused sound that was foreign coming from him. "A common occurrence around you, I find."

"What can I say?" the smile was becoming a full blown grin, "I must be a good influence."

The former headmaster snorted at this. "You must, indeed." After a moment, his face grew more serious again. "Take care of him, Potter."

Harry nodded without reservation, "I'll do my very best." The two men looked at each other for a long moment and Harry found himself wishing that he could shake Snape's hand. It just seemed like the moment for such a gesture. Instead he had to settle for another nod at the portrait and then glanced back to the fireplace. "I'd better go now or he'll come back to find out what is taking so long."

"Yes, heaven forbid we keep Lucius Malfoy waiting," Snape's tone dripped with sarcasm but a little smile quirked the corners of his mouth.

Smiling, Harry bid the former professor good night.


	16. A Change of Scene

**A/N: My heart is so filled with joy right now because I finally know where this story is going. The ending has been written for two and a half years at this point but in the meantime, I was adrift in how I was ever going to get there. Never fear dear readers, I now have my course heading corrected and the end is in sight. Yes, it's sad that there is not too much story left to tell but it's also a good thing. Cheers for sticking with me this long! **

**PS. Apparently this story has turned into crack!fic now, if the latter part of the chapter is anything to go by. Hope nobody hates me for that. It was just too much fun to write!**

**oOoOo**

Lucius was waiting with a glass of firewhiskey when Harry at last appeared in the fireplace. The young auror moved directly over to steal a drink and a kiss – in that order – before settling in on the couch at Lucius' side. Lucius gave a low, rumbling chuckle and squeezed Harry against his body.

"What did Severus have to say?"

Harry gave a small hum and replied in a tone that tried to be coy, "If you were meant to know the answer to that, he wouldn't have asked to talk to me alone, now would he?"

"Are you toying with me, Mister Potter?"

"Of course I am, _Mister_ _Malfoy_. Is there a problem?"

Lucius pretended to scowl. "You are lucky I love you or you'd not get laid tonight."

"Erm, about that…" Lucius glanced down to meet Harry's gaze and the young man grimaced, "I can't stay. Ginny's home tonight and it's already late."

Disappointment washed through Lucius at the words and he couldn't hold back a sigh. "Can't you tell her that we're still working or that you're staying at Hogwarts tonight?"

Harry shook his head. "Gin's too friendly with most of the staff and that's something that could very well come up in conversation."

"There are times like this that make me wish I hadn't allowed you to get married."

"Allowed?" Harry laughed.

"Yes, allowed. Do you think that I couldn't have stopped it from happening?" Lucius let his hand drift down Harry's torso, caressing as it went.

The laugh disappeared from Harry's eyes, replaced by a more sober look. "I know you could have. You're the one that urged me to go forward with the wedding, remember?"

Another sigh threatened. The conversation was turning in a direction that the elder wizard really didn't wish it to go. However, before he could redirect the topic back to something safer, Harry took it farther off course.

"Lucius, were you and Snape ever…" the boy actually blushed as he struggled to finish his inquiry, "erm…lovers?"

Now that was a question that Lucius had never expected to answer, especially coming from Potter. He was taken aback for a moment. "Why? What did Severus say that made you think that we were?"

"Nothing really. I was just wondering because he seems very," Harry paused again, groping for the right words, "concerned that I treat you well."

Lucius snorted. "That _you_ treat _me_ well?"

A tiny smile reappeared on Harry's lips. "That's the impression I got."

Malfoy shook his head, unable to conceal his amusement, "Severus and I were quite close once, believe it or not. I invited him to live at the manor after he graduated Hogwarts; he needed to get away from his father and there was plenty of room with us. Narcissa and I hadn't been married long when Severus came to stay."

"And yet he became your live-in-lover?"

"We…dabbled."

"You take far too much joy in being cryptic, Old Man."

"Perhaps I do, but Severus was an intensely private person, as you know. I'm not sure that he would be thrilled with my discussing his love life – especially with you."

"Lucius, I've seen some of the worst moments of his life and I respect him more for it than I ever thought possible." Harry was quiet for a few moments. "The knowledge that he might have found a little happiness with you would make me feel, I don't know, less guilty maybe."

The elder wizard thought about that for a bit. Potter didn't necessarily have a right to know but then again, there wasn't any harm in telling him either. Severus was dead and even though some essence of the man would always remain in the portrait at Hogwarts, he was beyond the care that anyone would judge him for the past.

"Yes, he was my lover for a time." Lucius admitted with a fond smile. He recalled the pale teen sprawled on his bed, dark eyes glittering up at him and those long, nimble fingers driving Lucius absolutely mad with desire. "Severus was a surprisingly good lover, in fact. I'm sure that he taught me everything I know about making love to another man. Or, it might be more accurate to say we taught each other. You can still thank him for that, if you like."

He offered Harry a little wink before continuing, "Sev was always observant, responsive and…" his voice trailed away as Harry's had done earlier as he sought the proper word. He settled for, "intense."

Intense. Yes, that was the best way to describe Severus Snape as a lover. In fact, that was probably the best way to describe him as a human being – unless, of course, you had been one of his students. Lucius thought that most of them would have used much less flattering adjectives to describe the former professor.

Harry was nodding as he processed Lucius' words. Lucius could see the young man trying to reconcile the things Lucius said with the man he, Harry, had known. The auror finally found his voice again. "So he lived with you, shared your bed and became a Death Eater."

"Amongst other things, yes. I first introduced Severus to the inner circle and the Dark Lord was more than happy to put a wizard of Severus' skill to good use."

Harry grunted and Lucius had to concede that the uses the Dark Lord had put Severus to couldn't quite be considered 'good.' He let it pass without trying to correct his statement.

"Did you ever love him?"

That was a question Lucius did not have an immediate answer to. Eventually though he shook his head. "I don't think love ever came into it. I found Severus interesting and I enjoyed indulging with him in carnal pleasure. I don't know that I should speak for Severus, but I believe he only sought companionship."

"Because he couldn't be with my mum."

"There was that, though I do think he was somewhat attracted to me. At least, he always gave that impression."

"Well, who could blame him?" Harry kissed Lucius' neck. "You're an incredibly attractive man."

"Of course I am." The elder wizard laughed and patted Harry's hip.

"So why did the relationship between you end?"

"As you can imagine, it became difficult to see him when he started teaching. Once Draco was born and the Dark Lord vanished, I managed to get a seat on the board of governors at Hogwarts. That gave me an excuse to visit Severus at school but he became more distant. We were still friends, of course, but the physical relations dwindled and finally ceased."

A feeling of loss stole over Lucius with the last sentence. He'd forgotten how much he'd missed his time with Severus until he spoke about it. Suppressing those emotions, he made his voice brighter than he felt.

"Do you feel better or worse for knowing that Severus was here before you?"

"Neither, really, but I appreciate the knowledge. Just so you know, I promised him that I would take care of you. I think that he did love you, in his own way. Maybe not like he loved my mum but he wouldn't still be concerned for your happiness if he never cared about you at all."

Lucius couldn't quite reconcile this concept of love and caring with the sarcastic, fiercely independent man that he'd known. But perhaps he should trust Harry's instincts. After all, the boy had a certain knack for seeing into men's hearts.

"Merlin help him if he loved me in the least," the elder wizard sighed, "I know I was less than deserving of such an emotion."

"Humility is not a familiar look on you, Old Man," Harry teased and then patted Lucius' leg in a manner that conveyed that he was preparing to leave. Lucius caught his hand and held it.

"Please don't go."

"I have to."

"Please." With the ghosts of the past lingering around him, Lucius found that he didn't want to spend the night alone.

"Don't beg, Love." Harry lifted Lucius' hand to his lips and kissed it. "I'll see you in the morning, which is not that far off now."

Defeated, Lucius slumped a little and let go of his lover's hand. Harry twisted to press a last kiss on Lucius' lips and then bid the older man a good night. Lucius nodded and watched the young auror walk through the floo. He sat, staring into the fire for a while longer before getting up and dousing the flames. After double checking that all was taken care of and the flat was locked up tight, he apparated to the manor to seek out Narcissa's comforting presence.

**oOoOo**

"I just don't get it Gin," Harry said through a mouthful of egg, "I mean, my dad, Sirirus, and Lupin created the map while they were still students so you wouldn't think the magic was _that_ complex. Sure, they were really good at magic - otherwise they wouldn't have all learned how to become animagi - but I don't think they would have come up with the map spells on their own. There has to be a book or scroll that tells how to do it."

"Well, maybe it's like Snape said. Maybe that map is something that could only have been made at Hogwarts. Maybe they found the parchment that it's drawn on in the room of requirement or something and that's what gives it its special properties."

Harry hadn't thought of that. The map might not be a product of spells at all. It could just be drawn on parchment with specific magical properties or perhaps the magic was in the ink. What if the materials used to make it _had_ come from the Room of Requirement? Or what if it was something else that one of their families had access to? Considering all of the strange and mysterious objects that Harry had encountered in the Blacks' house, Sirius could easily have gotten special enchanted parchment or ink before he ran away from home.

"Great. That will make the mystery even harder to solve. It was bad enough when all we had to figure out was what spell or spells they used."

"You'll figure it out, Love. I have faith in you," Ginny got up and moved over to kiss the top of Harry's head, "but I've got to get to practice. See you tonight."

"I may be really late if we're still working on this."

"No worries. I'll be sure to keep your dinner warm until you get home."

Harry thought about that for just a second and then shook his head. He couldn't forget the sadness in Lucius' eyes when he'd insisted on leaving the night before. "Just put it in the fridge, if you don't mind. And please don't wait up. We may end up working all night."

"Isn't that a bit much?"

"The Minister needs this map as soon as possible. If we can't get it for him then I'll have to lead the raid myself." He met her eyes and held her gaze, letting the weight of that possibility sink in. "Needless to say, it will be less dangerous for everyone involved if Lucius and I can unravel the mystery of the map."

"All right, well, don't work yourself too hard and I'll hope to see you tonight."

"Give em hell at practice."

"You know I will!" He smiled as she gave a cheery wave and disapparated with a soft pop.

Now that Ginny was gone, Harry took his time with the washing up and then got ready to go to Hogwarts. He procured a small bag from his closet and stuffed a change of clothes and his toothbrush into it. He planned on asking Minerva if he and Lucius could stay at Hogwarts that evening – provided that they didn't solve the riddle of the maps beforehand – and he reasoned it would be best if he didn't have to come back to the house to change his clothes in the morning.

He felt a bit guilty about not just telling Ginny about his plans to stay over, for letting her think that there was a chance me might be back at some point that night, but he tried to ignore the feeling. Harry wanted to spend the night with his lover and that was just what he was going to do. There was no point in trying to undermine his own decision.

The bag was packed and he was ready so he used a shrinking charm to make it small enough to fit into the pocket of his robes and moved over to the fireplace. Taking up a handful of floo powder, he named the Headmistress' study at Hogwarts and stepped into the flames.

Lucius was already there when he arrived, chatting amiably with McGonagall. His pale eyes flickered over to where Harry was emerging from the fireplace and happiness flared in them. A little smile quirked the corners of his lips. "Ah, Potter. We were just wondering if you were going to grace us with your presence this morning."

"Sorry that I'm late. Ginny and I were discussing the map problem."

"Did your brilliant wife crack the case for us?"

"No such luck, I'm afraid, but she did come up with something that I hadn't thought about." Harry walked over and plopped down in the last vacant chair by the Headmistress' desk. "What if we're not looking for a spell at all?"

Minerva frowned. "Whatever do you mean, Potter?"

"Well, what if it's the materials the map is made from that allow it to track people like it does? Have either of you heard of a type of ink or a parchment that would survey a place and track its inhabitants?"

"I don't think anything like that exists. At least, in all of my years teaching, I've never encountered such a thing." McGonagall gave him an apologetic smile and Lucius was nodding his agreement. "I think you were on the better track when you were searching for spells."

"Maybe so, Headmistress. We still have a bunch of those to go through," he nodded to the stack of books they'd left the night before, "but it wouldn't hurt to keep an open mind either."

"Of course, Potter. I'll ask the rest of the staff. Maybe one of them has heard of something."

"Thanks, that would be great."

Minerva nodded again and a silence fell between the three of them. After a moment it became awkward so the Headmistress cleared her throat and stood up, "I'll leave the two of you to your work then. Do let me know if you need anything."

"We will," Lucius answered before Harry could and Harry nodded his agreement.

"Oh, before you go, Professor, I wanted to ask a favor."

"Of course, Potter. What do you need?"

"Well," Harry drew a breath and tried not to look at the man sitting next to him, "I have a feeling that we will be working late again and it may be more convenient for Lucius and me to just stay here at the castle instead of going home for the night and coming back. Do you think you could find space for us?"

The auror heard Lucius shifting slightly in his chair but he still refused to look over at the man, lest he give anything away in his expression. McGonagall was considering his request. "I think we might find spare rooms for the two of you. I'll let you know a little later, if you don't mind."

"That would be great," Harry smiled up at the elderly witch, "thanks!"

"You're welcome, Potter. Good luck with your research."

Harry nodded once more and watched until the Headmistress left the room. Once the door clicked shut, he finally allowed himself to look at his lover.

"We're staying the night at Hogwarts?" Lucius was obviously surprised.

The auror grinned. "Unless you have an objection." One eyebrow quirked in challenge.

"An objection is not quite what I have." Lucius shifted again in his chair.

"Objection, erection, close enough." Harry laughed and stood to retrieve their stack of books. When he did, he noticed that Snape was now occupying his previously vacant portrait. "And good morning to you, Headmaster."

"Potter. Lucius." The painting nodded to each of them. "How was your…evening?"

"Uneventful." Harry handed a book to Lucius and settled back into his chair to open a tome across his lap. "Did you hear the question I asked Professor McGonagall?"

"About your sleep over?" Snape's smoky voice carried a tinge of amusement. Harry smiled in return, glad that the former Headmaster seemed to be taking Lucius and Harry's relationship in stride.

"No, not that. The other thing. About enchanted map-making materials?"

"Ah. Yes, I did, Potter, and I don't have any ideas either."

"Damn it." He sighed and flipped to the index of his book. "It's going to be a long day."

Harry's words turned out to be prophetic. He, Lucius and Snape worked through lunch, the two living wizards dining on sandwiches and Butterbeer brought up by a gaggle of house elves. It was almost comical to see the way they fell over each other to serve Harry. After a few minutes though, he thanked them all and sent them on their way back to the kitchen. Too much more of their attentions and he would have started getting annoyed.

Minerva popped back a little before 3 pm and informed the wizards that she'd arranged two suites among the staff quarters for when they were ready to retire for the evening. Unfortunately for Lucius and Harry, the rooms were not adjoining. In fact, they were in different parts of the castle. Both men thanked her while trying to act unfazed by this development and Snape wore a broader smirk than usual. All three of the men knew that Potter and Malfoy had been allotted one room more than they would be using that night.

After the headmistress left again, Harry shared a look with Lucius and laughed. "I hope that both rooms have a fireplace or one of us is going to have a long walk."

"It will be you, Potter. I'm far too old to go skulking around the castle at night."

"What if I wear myself out walking to your room and then all I want to do when I get there is sleep?"

"Then I will be forced to either wake you up or just molest you while you're sleeping. Whichever is easier for me at the time."

"You'd better wake me up, Old Man, or I'll be very cross with you."

"Do you think we might put the foreplay on hold for while and get back to work?"

Harry thought Snape's voice wasn't quite as annoyed as it might have been. He looked up at the painting and taunted him, "You're just jealous."

"Very mature, Potter."

"No, no, it would only have been immature if I had done this." Harry stuck out his tongue. Snape rolled his eyes and Lucius sat back in his chair and laughed. The former Headmaster looked down at his long time friend and asked, "How do you ever manage not to murder him in his sleep?"

Lucius smirked up at the portrait. "Do you see that tongue? I make sure he puts it to good use."

"And I wear him out so that he couldn't murder me even if he wanted to."

Snape could only shake his head at the two of them. "I would never have expected to say this, but I do believe the two of you are perfectly suited to each other."

"That is something we can all agree on, I think."

Harry hummed his agreement too.

"Excellent. Now that we're all in agreement, I think we can turn our combined attention back to the map, yes?"

"All right."

"Wonderful. Now I won't have to leave my frame to go vomit."

"You're dead. You don't eat."

"Thank you so much for pointing that out, Potter."

"Any time."

Lucius was still chuckling to himself as he turned his attention back to his book and Harry pulled the Marauder's Map toward him to look at it for a while. Something told him that they weren't going to do it. He was going to have to find a way to tell Lucius that he was going to return to Belgium to lead the raid. It was Harry's duty as an auror and they had given it their best shot.

Looking over at Lucius, Harry smiled again when he saw the older man so intent on his study and knew that he didn't have the heart to break the news tonight. It would be a fight to get Lucius to let him go alone and all Harry wanted for tonight was uncomplicated intimacy. He would have to break the news tomorrow at breakfast and hope that Lucius wouldn't cause a scene in the Great Hall.

Time ticked away. The elves came again with dinner, which Lucius and Harry ate while they worked. The stack of books dwindled until there were only two left and it was getting late. Harry closed his book, stretching the kinks out of his back with a soft groan. "Do you think we should just give up? I'm getting tired."

Lucius sighed. "I think that's probably the best option." They looked up toward Snape's portrait, expecting to find him asleep since there hadn't been much for him to do for the last hour or so other than watch them read, but his frame was empty.

"Wonder where he's gotten off to?"

"I don't know," Lucius stood up and offered his hand to Harry, "but I know where I want to 'get off' to."

"Then let's hop to it, Old Man." He leaned in for a kiss and then stepped back before summoning one of the house elves. "Mister Malfoy and I will be staying the night in the castle. Will you show us to our rooms?"

"Oh yes, Harry Potter. If you will follow Pippy?" Harry grinned as the elf led the way and followed it until it came to a banded oaken door. "This is where Mister Malfoy is staying." The elf turned its big eyes up to peer at Lucius, its – or rather her, Harry decided – ears quivering slightly. Harry heard Lucius snort and glanced over at him.

"Thank you…Pippy." Harry was proud. Lucius had managed to almost hide his sneer at the house elf. His hand settled on the door knob and twisted, pushing the door open to reveal a spacious sitting room with a fire already crackling merrily in the grate. The elder wizard's gaze flickered back to Potter. "I'll see _you_ later." Then he winked and moved into the room, pushing the door closed behind him.

"Lead on, Pippy."

The house elf gave Harry a dopey grin and led him off down the hallway again. They walked up stairs and down corridors and as they went, things began to look very familiar to the auror. When they came to a halt outside Professor McGonagall's door, Harry was alarmed.

"Pippy, what are we doing here? These are the Headmistress' rooms!"

"Oh, no, not any more, Harry Potter. Headmistress McGonagall moved when she took over the school."

Well that was terribly awkward. Or at least it would have been if Harry planned on staying the night there. He didn't even want to imagine trying to make love with someone – especially a Malfoy – in the bed once occupied by his head of house.

"Thanks then, Pippy. You can go back to the kitchens now. Good night."

Pippy wrung her hands, "Is there anything else Harry Potter is needing?"

"No, thank you, Pippy, I think I'll be all right." Harry made a show of opening the door so that she wouldn't think anything was amiss. "I'll summon you if there's anything I need, okay?"

The house elf bobbed her head in excitement and after another minute, Harry finally managed to send her back to the kitchens. "House elves…" he muttered, shaking his head. He closed the door behind him, locked it and then counted to two hundred before walking over to the fireplace. Grabbing up a handful of floo powder, he named Lucius' room and dropped the powder into the grate. Then he took a deep breath and walked in. The journey, of course, was almost instantaneous and he stepped out into the other room to find Lucius waiting for him.

"That took a while," his lover murmured after their first kiss had finally ended.

"Would you believe," Harry, unable to resist, pecked Lucius' lips again, "that Minerva gave me her room?"

"She did?" Lucius sounded just as surprised as Harry had been.

"Yeah. Apparently she moved quarters a while ago but I was really scared there for a minute."

"I don't blame you."

"Thank God that they didn't put you in Snape's old quarters or we would have had to choose between two uncomfortable and awkward places to have sex."

"I would have chosen Severus' dungeon," Lucius replied without hesitation.

"Yeah…I think I would have too."

It was weird for Harry to think that he would feel more comfortable in Snape's room than he would have in McGonagall's but at least Snape understood the connection between the men. He even seemed to approve in his own way. Minerva would probably be shocked and dismayed if she found out. Harry could just picture her reaction in his head.

Lucius tapped lightly on Harry's temple, "Hello?" He waited for Harry's eyes to refocus on him before smiling, "Oh, there you are. You disappeared on me for a moment."

"It's just being back here…doing this in the castle." He nuzzled against Lucius' neck and hugged him close. "I've never had sex at Hogwarts before."

Harry felt rather than heard the soft laugh that answered him. After a few seconds, he also felt Lucius nibbling at his ear. "Not even with the former Miss Weasley?" the elder man purred.

"No. We didn't, mmm, we didn't have sex until…oh, Lucius…" Harry closed his eyes as a shiver flitted through his body, "until she moved in with me."

"All that time you were a virgin?" Lucius started nipping his way down the younger man's neck, fueling the fire now burning through Harry's groin. "No wonder you were so easy."

"Oi," the younger man gave his lover a playful shove, "I was saving the world from Voldemort, and gits like you. I didn't have the opportunity to be a normal, randy boy."

"Thank Merlin you're making up for that now then." Malfoy grinned and took Harry's hand, leading him through to the bedroom.

"Yes, you'd better be thankful!" They paused by the bed to kiss again and Harry slid his hands down Lucius' chest before resting them for a moment on the man's hips. He felt his usual impatience tugging at him and as a consequence, took out his wand to banish Lucius' clothes with a murmured spell. Harry then turned the spell on himself and summoned a small bottle of oil. "Lie down on your back, Old Man, I think I fancy a ride tonight."

Lucius licked his lips and moved without hesitation toward the bed. "Yes, please!" Harry grinned again at his lover's haste to comply.

As he was pooling some oil into his palm, preparing to stroke it over the older wizard's erection, Harry happened to glance at the rather large painting above the headboard. The subject was a dark and gloomy forest, probably in Transylvania somewhere by the looks of it. "Doesn't that just set the mood?" he asked Lucius, who craned his head back to see what Harry was referring to and then made an amused sound.

"You could pretend we're there shagging amid the trees, if you like."

"Hmm," the younger man moved to straddle his partner's body and settled back onto Lucius' hardness with a pleasure-filled sigh, "we should do that someday."

"Make love in a forest?"

"Yeah."

A hum broke from Lucius' throat as Harry started moving at a slow and steady pace. "We could do that this summer. Any…hmmm…any particular forest you have in mind?"

Harry shook his head and as he glanced up at the picture again, he thought he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. His brow drew down a little as he frowned and he sat back a bit, still keeping his movements steady but hoping he might see something among the trees.

Lucius noticed the shift and frowned as well. "Something wrong?"

After another few seconds of squinting at the painting, Harry shook his head and returned his attention to Lucius. "Not at all." He leaned down to give the other man a searing kiss, though as it lingered, he couldn't shake the feeling they were being watched. There was a little prickle between his shoulder blades that he had felt many a time as an auror. He pretended not to notice until the kiss ended.

Finally he relinquished Lucius' lips and sat back again, making a show of stroking his cock as he rode Lucius harder. He kept his gaze locked on that of the man beneath him, licking his lips as he felt the pressure inside him building to the inevitable crescendo. He reached up with his free hand to pinch his nipple and it was at that moment that he heard a soft gasp that had not come from him or Lucius.

_Got you…_

Harry's eyes flickered up to the painting again and he thought he might have just detected a glimmer of motion. He knew then, without a doubt, that they were being watched – and he had a pretty shrewd guess about who was doing the watching.

Knowing that he was getting very close already, Harry stroked furiously until he came with a sharp cry, his eyes slipping closed of their own accord even though he wanted to keep looking at the painting. When he was spent, he slowed, panting and opened them to look down at Lucius. The older man was watching him, breathing deeply and obviously close to his own end but not quite there.

Wanting to give their interloper the best show he could think of, Harry leaned down to give his lover another kiss and then pulled off, trailing kisses and long strokes of his tongue down Lucius' body. He tasted the salty tang of his own cum on the other man's skin and paused to collect a few droplets. Lucius wriggled, groaning in quiet desperation. Harry patted the man's hip and moved on until he could tease his lover unmercifully, driving him just to the edge but never quite over it.

Before long, Lucius was begging, pleading with Harry to let him come. With a last glance up at the portrait, Harry wrapped his lips tight around the head of Lucius' cock and sucked, stroking hard and fast with his hand on the man's shaft as he did so. Malfoy's back arched and he clenched the sheets in a death grip while bellowing out his ecstasy.

It had not been a bad performance, if Harry said so himself, and he cuddled up to his momentarily unresponsive lover to wait for the old man to come back to his senses. He wondered if their voyeur would stick around long enough to catch round two. Just the thought brought a feral smile to Harry's lips. Idly he found himself wondering whether people in paintings could become sexually excited and with a very un-chivalrous thought, he hoped they could.

_It would serve him right. He could have just asked…_

Lucius gave a little groan and stirred, snapping Harry's attention back to him. "Welcome back, Old Man. Let me know when you're ready for the next round."

The elder wizard's reply made Harry smile.

**oOoOo**

The office was dim and quiet when Snape skulked back into his frame, looking far more flushed and discomfited than was his habit. Dumbledore had been snoozing in his portrait but opened one eye to regard the other man.

"Something interesting happen on your rounds tonight, Severus?"

It always amused the other portraits that even after his death, Snape still liked to make rounds through the castle in the dead of night. The only difference was that now he was forced to use the paintings rather than the halls and corridors. Severus scraped his throat, as though it had gone dry and an expression akin to embarrassment flickered across his face.

"I was…making sure Lucius and Potter were settling in all right."

"Oh? And were they?"

There was a twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes that betrayed the polite curiosity of his voice.

"They…" Snape cleared his throat again and the blush was more pronounced, "yes, they seemed to be getting along very well."

"Good." Dumbledore closed his eyes again and the grin broadened just a little. "It's nice to see the two of them fitting so well together."

"Erm. Yes."

"Perhaps we should ask them to come more often."

Snape made a strangled sound. "Albus."

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

Dumbledore peered at the other portrait once more, chuckled and dropped back off to sleep.


	17. End Game

_**A/N: This is the end. The final chapter. It is short and sweet. However! There is an epilogue. Stay tuned!**_

**oOoOo**

Lucius woke very early the next morning to find his beloved auror still wrapped around him, face angelic in repose. A pang lanced through his heart at the sight. He wanted nothing more than to kiss the young man awake but knew that he couldn't do that, not this morning. Gingerly he shifted out from under Harry's body, smiling just a little when Harry grumbled and burrowed into the warm spot Lucius left behind. Lucius made sure that the duvet was snugged up around the sleeping man before turning to the bathroom.

It didn't take him long to get ready, though his haste was tempered somewhat by his need to be quiet. Perhaps ten minutes passed before the elder wizard was dressed and standing once more at the bedside. Harry hadn't moved at all, though he had started snoring softly.

"I'll see you soon, Love," Lucius leaned down to place a brief kiss on one lightly stubbled cheek before adding in a whisper, "I hope." Then he turned to the fireplace before he could talk himself out of what he planned to do. There was a flash of green flame and then he was gone.

**oOoOo**

Harry was cold. He didn't know if that was what woke him or if it was something in his dreams but he lay there with his eyes closed, just listening. Silence greeted his ears. He didn't hear Lucius' slow, even breathing next to him, nor did he hear any movement that would have signaled the man's presence in the suite. At first Harry thought that maybe the other wizard had returned to the room that had been assigned to him but then he remembered that _this_ was Lucius' room. When it became clear that he wasn't going to discover anything by listening, Harry opened his eyes and reached for his glasses.

The room was deserted, except for him. Fighting down a sense of unease, Harry reasoned that his partner might have gone down to breakfast or perhaps to the Headmistress' office. There was also the possibility that the elder wizard could have gone for a morning stroll. None of those things were very like him but Harry couldn't discount the possibilities without investigation.

To investigate, however, the auror required clothes. He swung his legs to the side of the bed and sat there for a minute, trying to shake the sleep out of his brain. Once he'd managed that sufficiently, the first order of business was to fish around in his pocket for the shrunken bag he'd packed the day before. After it was found and returned to its proper size, Harry went for a quick shower and shave, and then returned to the bedroom to don his fresh clothing.

He sat on the edge of the bed to tie his shoes and plan his course of action. The rooms he'd left would probably be the best place to start. Harry reshrunk his bag, stowed it into his pocket again and then draped his robes carelessly around his shoulders. He took the floo back to McGonagall's old quarters and, as expected, found them just as empty as he'd left them. The next stop then was the Great Hall. He walked briskly down hallways and stairs, having to take a detour twice when the moving staircases deposited him opposite where he actually wanted to go.

A fair number of students were heading down to breakfast and several of them greeted the auror with smiles or cheerful words. Harry did his best to hide his worry, returning their greetings in kind. One of the seventh year Hufflepuffs, having been a student when Harry was still at Hogwarts and a survivor of the battle, fell in step with the auror and chatted with him until they reached the door to the Great Hall. At that point the student – whose name Harry still couldn't recall – waved to him and strode over to the Hufflepuff table, wearing a big grin on his face.

The hall was abuzz with excited voices, no doubt intensified by Harry's presence in the room. Ignoring the stares that everyone was directing his way, the auror looked around the room. Lucius was nowhere to be seen, however Minerva was there in her customary spot so Harry made a beeline for the head table.

"Ah, good morning, Potter. I hope you found your rooms satisfactory?"

"The rooms were fine, Professor, only…I seem to have misplaced Lucius. He wasn't in his rooms this morning. Have you seen him?"

"No, in fact I haven't. Perhaps he returned home to collect something?" Harry must have let more of his feelings show than he intended because the Headmistress began to look concerned. "Surely you don't think that Mister Malfoy could be in some type of trouble just because he wasn't in his room."

"I hate to say it, Professor, but that's exactly what I think. If you'll excuse me?"

Harry didn't actually wait for her to nod, instead turning on his heel and almost running from the Hall once he'd finished speaking. The chatter only grew louder as he passed back into the entranceway. He didn't pay more than scant attention. His feelings of unease were almost snowballing into a panic as he shoved his way through the door and jogged down toward the school's gates. Once outside them, he apparated to the London flat.

Lucius wasn't there either. Frustration bubbled to the surface and Harry slammed his fist against the kitchen counter. As one might expect, this brought pain blossoming through his hand and he shook it, turning just as angry at himself for letting his emotions get the better of him. There was only one thing to do.

He flooed to the ministry and went directly to the minister's office. Padma looked up as he stormed through the door to the outer office and tried to head him off before he could get to the inner one. "Harry, the minister's really busy right now."

"Padma, you need to get out of my way," Harry's voice was low and tight. He was barely managing to contain his fear and anger and he really didn't want to strike out at his former classmate.

"No, Harry." She grabbed his sleeve and he shrugged her off.

"I need to speak to Kingsley. Now. No excuses. I don't want to hurt you but I might be forced to if you don't get out of my way."

Padma sighed and took a step back, giving him clear access to the door. "Just…try to keep your head, okay? You're not going to accomplish anything by attacking the minister."

The words sunk in a little, though could not deter him from his purpose. He nodded to Padma, tried to take a deep breath and then stepped once more toward the door to the office beyond. He gripped the handle and turned it, moving without hesitation into the familiar room. Kingsley looked up, surprise flitting momentarily across his face before disappearing behind a scowl.

"Potter, I'm quite busy right now. I don't have time…"

"You sent Lucius to Bruges, didn't you?"

"I don't see how that…"

"It should have been me! I should be leading that mission!"

Kingsley sighed and rubbed at his temple as though he had a headache. "Malfoy volunteered. In fact, he woke me up before the sun rose to volunteer. He told me that you two were never going to make that map idea work and that he wanted to go as soon as possible so that Dolohov wouldn't have time to move his operation. I got the impression that he thought you'd wasted too much time already."

That was impossible. Lucius wouldn't have thought their work was a waste of time. _Or would he? How do I know he wasn't just humouring me all along? _The auror stood in thought for a moment and then shook his head. Malfoy hadn't wanted either of them to go back. "He's trying to protect me. That's the only reason he would have gone."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Shrewd eyes bored into him, measuring.

"Yes, it's a bad thing! Fighting dark wizards is my job! You of all people should know that."

"What I know is that Mister Malfoy is already in Belgium and the operation is underway. I haven't had any updates from their minister but I expect to hear something at any time. Why don't you go down to your office and I'll have Padma send word when we know more?"

"I'm going to go to Bruges. Surely they could use…"

"No,Harry. You're not to meddle in this and that's an order," Kingsley's tone had turned very stern, brooking no argument.

Harry had just opened his mouth to voice another angry retort when the door banged open. Lucius strode in, looking partly disgruntled but more than a little relieved. He pulled up short when he saw his lover standing there with a furious expression on his face. A guilty flicker passed through his eyes before he could school his features.

"Potter," he nodded in greeting and Harry just glared at him in return. "Minister."

"I didn't expect you back so soon, Mister Malfoy. Is everything all right?"

Lucius dropped into the chair across from the Minister's desk without asking permission, clearly refusing to look at Harry again. "It turns out that we were too late after all. Dolohov's operation has already vanished."

"I was afraid of that," Kingsley sighed. "There were no clues to where they've gone?"

"None that I spotted but the Belgians are working on it. Since they didn't really need me for that, I came back."

The minister nodded and looked from one man to the other. "Well then gentlemen, nothing more to do now but wait and see if any more leads surface. I thank you both for your efforts."

Lucius and Harry both nodded as well but nobody moved for a long moment. Finally Lucius put his hands on the arms of the chair and heaved himself out of it. "Good day then. I think I'll go catch up on sleep. It has been a long few days." His eyes flickered toward Harry but he didn't say anything more.

"Your rest is well deserved, Mister Malfoy. Thanks again."

"You're welcome, Minister." Lucius tipped his head in Kingsley's direction then turned on his heel and fled the room. Harry saw the rapid departure as fleeing, anyway. _He'd better run. When I catch up with him…_

The auror realized that Kingsley was staring at him again. "Why don't you take the day off too, Harry? You've been under a lot of stress recently and it shows. You'll be much more useful to the department if you don't have a breakdown."

Harry wanted to argue, purely out of spite, but he also didn't want to go to his office right now. If he did he would have to face Ron and the other aurors and in his current frame of mind, he couldn't be sure that he wouldn't snap at them for petty reasons. He growled out, "Yes, Minister," and turned to follow Lucius' path. Unseen by the young auror, Kingsley just shook his head and sighed.

Once outside the office, Harry paused to look around. It seemed that Lucius had not waited around for him either. Harry's annoyance grew. _Coward! _He was going to have some choice words for Lucius _Bloody_ Malfoy when he caught up with him. The question was, where to begin looking: the cottage or the flat? Pondering what he knew of Lucius, he strode to the Ministry's entrance hall and flooed directly to the cottage.

His hunch had been correct. The white-haired wizard was there. He sat on the couch with a half-empty glass of firewhiskey and a leather-bound book, in which he was writing. Lucius closed the book at once when Harry stepped from the fireplace. "Before you start," Malfoy held up his hand to forestall anything his lover might say, "I want to explain."

"What is there to explain? You snuck off like a thief in the night to play the bloody hero instead of letting me do what I've been trained to do."

"You haven't had enough time to rest and recover from your last trip to Belgium."

"Oh bollocks!"

"Harry," Lucius scooted over and patted the space beside him, "come here. Sit down."

As tempting as it was, Harry stood his ground, still glaring down at his lover. He hadn't felt this level of anger in a long time. Lucius stared back, calmly waiting. Several minutes ticked by in silence and finding himself unable to just turn and leave, the auror moved to sit stiffly in the proffered spot. Lucius wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders and pulled him close, despite the young man's protests.

"Now then, Mister Potter, I didn't do this for glory. I didn't want to go to Belgium at all – as you well know – but I did it because I love you and I didn't want to see you in danger again so soon."

Harry bristled, trying to forget that he had been planning to do the same thing to Lucius in the morning. He justified it with the thought that at least he was going to inform Lucius of the matter before leaving. "So you wanted me to worry to death instead?"

"No…"

" And besides that, I'm an auror, Lucius. I am always going to be in danger! I shouldn't be left sitting on my hands waiting to hear if anything has happened to you."

"Be that as it may, I had this one opportunity to keep you safe and I had to take it."

"You are such a-" But Harry didn't get the chance to tell Lucius what he was because the older wizard pulled him into a kiss, effectively stopping the words. By the time the kiss ended, it seemed pointless to finish the thought. "You are not supposed to be brave and self-sacrificing," he grumbled instead.

"I promise that this was the one and only time it will happen."

"Good. I wouldn't want you to make a habit of going so far against your character."

"Very nice, Harry. Abuse me more, won't you?"

"It's really tempting."

"I've got a riding crop in the desk over there if you need it." Lucius nodded to the heavy piece of furniture on the other side of the room.

"Why do you have a riding crop in your desk?" _And why didn't I know about it before?_ Harry frowned.

"I forgot to leave it at the stables last time I went to ride one of my thestrals."

"You have thestrals?" It dawned on Harry just how little he knew about Lucius' life, even after all this time.

"A pair of them and a half dozen regular horses."

"Why didn't I know that?"

The elder wizard gave a small shrug. "It never came up."

"Next thing you'll tell me is that you have a muggle aeroplane stashed somewhere."

"Don't be absurd."

"Guess not then," the auror snorted at the expression on his lover's face.

They lapsed back into silence. Harry wanted to stay mad at Lucius for a lot longer – because as he realized now, he _had_ been scared that something terrible would happen to the man – but it was becoming really difficult. Malfoy was too charming and Harry was too fond of him to hold onto his anger. He tucked his head against Lucius' shoulder and heaved a deep sigh. "I never want you to leave me alone again."

"It's fortuitous then that I have no intention of going anywhere."

"Even if they find Dolohov?"

"They won't need me if they do. They just wanted a guide to the hideout, remember?"

"Yeah..."

"If Antonin is smart – and that may be giving him too much credit – he will be long gone. Were I him, I think I would have gone to Asia. Thriving trade in dark artifacts there," he spotted the frown that was settling on Harry's face and hastened to add, "or so I've been told."

"Lucius…" there was a warning note in Harry's tone and it drew a chuckle from the older man.

"I know, I know. I am to keep to the straight and narrow." Lucius stole a kiss. "But think of it this way, Mister Potter: if I should reestablish contact with some of the more unsavory parts of wizarding society, you could always…probe me for information."

Harry couldn't help it. He laughed out loud. "You're horrible."

"Horrible? Or very, very good?"

"Both and I love you more than I can say."


	18. Epilogue

The cottage was warm and almost silent, the only sound the scratch of Lucius' quill as it moved along the page in front of him. After a while the scratching paused and he rubbed absently at his temple before taking a draught of whisky and soda. Draco and Astoria's anniversary party had kept him up far too late the night before, contributing, no doubt, to the generally sick feeling and pressing fatigue he'd been battling all day. At least he only had a bit more to write and then he could settle down for a nap.

He wished that Harry was there to curl up on the couch with. Lucius hadn't been able to speak to his lover for a few days and he was starting to miss the young man acutely. Maybe after his nap he would make a floo call to invite Harry to the flat for the night. The more he thought about it, the better the idea sounded. Now if he could just finish this entry…

By the time he set his quill down again, a headache was coming on full force. He left the book open on the table alongside his half-full tumbler and staggered over to the couch. Pain lanced through his head when he tumbled into the worn leather and closed his eyes with a soft groan. Maybe he wouldn't see Harry tonight, after all.

There was a queer feeling in his fingers and he wondered idly what was causing it. He hadn't had that much to drink. Giving an inward shrug he dismissed it as being a byproduct of his tiredness and turned his thoughts back to Harry. A few minutes more he lingered before drifting into oblivion, a slight smile set on his lips.

**oOoOo**

Something was wrong. There was a feeling niggling at Harry and it just wouldn't go away. The odd thing about the feeling was that, as far as he knew, there was no reason for it. The only thing remotely out of the ordinary was that he hadn't heard from Lucius for several days. Harry normally received a small message from Malfoy by owl or a snatched few moments of conversation via floo on most days if they didn't meet in person. He told himself that the older man was just busy or perhaps he and Narcissa had gone away for a bit and Lucius had neglected to tell Harry.

As the auror scratched absently at his back, attempting to reach an itch between his shoulder blades, he tried to remember the last time he'd heard from his lover. He thought it had been Sunday – four days ago now. Yes, it had to have been Sunday because he and Ginny were getting ready for dinner at Molly and Arthur's when a note arrived by owl for him. After thinking about the matter for a while, he resolved to pay a visit to the manor that evening, just to reassure himself that everything was okay. Even after he'd made the decision, however, Harry still felt distracted.

Somehow he made it to lunchtime. As he tucked into the lunch Ginny packed for him, he opened up the_ Daily Prophet_. He'd been too busy to read at breakfast and as he scanned the front page, the first bite of his sandwich turned to dust in his mouth. He barely managed to swallow as a picture of Lucius stared back at him. The photo was obviously an old one from the _Prophet's_ files because Malfoy's proud countenance lacked a few of the lines Harry knew so well and the eyes were far colder.

Stock photo or not, it wasn't the picture that caused Harry's chest to clench painfully. It was the headline declaring loudly that Lucius Malfoy was dead. Through the fog of tears that sprang to his eyes, Harry read that the elder wizard had been found alone in a cottage on his estate by his son, Draco. There was no evidence of foul play and in fact, the young Mister Malfoy was quoted as saying that his father seemed to have gone quite peacefully. No further enquiry was being made and funeral arrangements would be announced shortly in the obituary section of the _Daily_ _Prophet_.

Harry again tried to swallow the lump in his throat and after the fourth or fifth try managed it. He felt like his entire world was collapsing around him. How could Lucius be dead? He was so young, so vital!

Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly. He couldn't afford to break down right now, not in the middle of the office. Ron was out for the day and Harry had too much work to do. The thought had no sooner entered his mind before Harry felt disgusted at himself. The man he loved every bit as much as he loved his wife was dead and here he was sitting in a bloody office, thinking about how much work he had to do.

Cursing vehemently, he slammed the case folder he'd been working on closed and shoved it into his desk drawer. Then he picked up his coat and umbrella and headed toward the door. Jamie's head popped up out of his cubicle as Harry stormed past.

"Who's died, Potter?" The young Scotsman's lighthearted question sent another lance right into Harry's heart.

Of course to Jamie it was only a figure of speech but the irony was something that Harry just couldn't handle at the moment. He could only shake his head and mutter, "Someone very close to me. I gotta go."

Jamie's face crumpled up into an expression of concern. "Potter…" Harry didn't stop to hear what the other man had to say. Their head of the department could upbraid him for it later; he simply didn't care at the moment.

As he walked down the hallway, a feeling of numbness started to settle in. Lost in his thoughts and memories, Harry didn't notice anything around him. A pretty young witch greeted him in the lift, her smile slipping into a frown when he didn't even acknowledge her. When he drifted out into the main entryway without a word, she just shook her head and pressed the 'close door' button.

Harry didn't stop until he was on the street outside. Then finally he paused and took another deep breath. Steeling himself for what he was about to do, he apparated to the gates of Malfoy Manor and rang the magical bell. A face appeared in the stonework, looking down on him as it asked him to state his business.

"Harry Potter. Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I would like to speak to Mrs. Malfoy."

The stonework face scowled. "Missus Malfoy is not accepting visitors. In case you haven't heard, Master Malfoy has just died."

"I know that." It was a struggle to keep the annoyance out of his voice. "That's the reason I'm here."

"I was under the impression that the Ministry was not pursuing an investigation in this matter."

"Just tell Narcissa that Harry Potter wants to see her," Harry snapped at the guardian, "she'll make an exception for me."

Several minutes passed after the face disappeared and Harry waited impatiently. The guardian never did reappear but the gates swung silently open, allowing the auror to march up the path to the house.

As he went, his gaze was naturally drawn toward the cottage that he knew so well. Just seeing it there, dark and silent, sent another sliver of agony through him. He wanted nothing more than to sit down in the dirt and cry but he refused to give in to his sorrow. The weight of the choices he'd made was pressing down on him, crushing him under the load of regret and secrets that he must bear. God only knew what he was going to say to Narcissa but there was no way he was going to leave now.

A house elf met Harry at the door, wringing its tiny hands. The auror recognized it as Nippy, the elf that attended to Lucius when he needed something at the cottage. "Master Potter!" She squeaked in greeting. The little creature knew Harry well, of course. In fact the elf knew many things, had many secrets of her own to keep. "I am to lead you to my Mistress. Please follow me, Sir."

Harry nodded to the creature, gesturing her on ahead. Just being here made his heart race as he half-expected Lucius to stroll around the corner at any moment, a smile lurking in his pale eyes. Sadly though, no such thing happened and they traversed the deserted hallways without incident.

Narcissa received him in her private apartment and it was clear that she'd been crying. She rose when he entered the room but just stood looking at him in silence. Harry took in the sight of her red, puffy eyes and he felt a surge of pity for her. He knew precisely how she felt at this moment and he moved over without a word and took her hands in his, urging her to sit back down on the sofa as he sat beside her. There was a tremor in Narcissa's hands and it was a long time before she was able to speak.

"Harry. Why have you come here?"

He swallowed heavily and his own voice was low and raw. "I saw the article in the _Prophet_. I wanted to see for myself that it was true."

The witch bit her trembling lip and nodded, tears welling up again in her eyes. "It is." Her eyes searched his and Harry wondered uncomfortably if she was using legilimency. "Why are you really here, Harry?" she asked again.

_Because I love him!_ He wanted to say it out loud but the words stuck in his throat. What would Narcissa do if he told her? Would he simply cause her more pain in her time of grief? Lucius had often said that they'd had 'an arrangement' but that didn't have to mean that the wizard's dalliances didn't hurt his wife in any way.

"I…" Harry had to clear his throat in order to reply. "I was wondering if I could see him."

For a moment, he thought she would refuse but instead she nodded. Rising from the couch, she led him back into the hall and then down several doors. Lucius was laid out on a bier in the formal parlor. He looked regal in his dress robes, a flow of red satin draping the table beneath him. His hair had been brushed out and he seemed so peaceful lying there.

Harry reached out to touch the man's shoulder and found that he was fighting back tears once more. Perhaps Narcissa Malfoy wasn't a legilimens but she certainly wasn't stupid. She turned and lifted her free hand to brush Harry's cheek. Even though Harry hadn't really answered her question, he knew that she knew – or at the very least suspected – the reason why he'd come. The stinging in his eyes became worse and suddenly he felt very ashamed of keeping secrets from this woman.

"I'm sorry." His words were a low murmur. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Shhh."

"But…" he had to swallow again, "but it was horrible of me to come here. Selfish." He turned, meaning to go and leave the poor woman to her grief. "I'm so sorry."

"Harry, please. Let's go back to my apartment." He turned back when she squeezed the hand she was still holding and gave his arm a light tug. "I really could use someone to talk to. Draco's off making funeral arrangements and anyway," a fleeting gallows smile strayed across her lips, "he wouldn't really understand _my_ pain. I think you do."

"Yeah. Yeah, I do." After a last glance at the dead man lying there, he let Narcissa lead him away. Once back in her sitting room, he resumed his spot on the couch and stared at his hands as they rested in his lap.

"How long?" she asked after a while.

"How long what?"

"How long were you and my husband lovers, Harry?"

Harry felt himself blushing but he didn't hesitate to tell her. "Almost four years. Give or take."

Narcissa quietly processed this new information. Finally she nodded as though something had just been confirmed for her. "I wondered what had changed him so dramatically during that time. I thought he might have found another woman but then he was paying so much attention to me," Harry felt his cheeks get warmer, "that I thought I must be mistaken. I never would have guessed about the two of you. Not in a million years."

Despite himself, Harry smiled a little. "Pretty odd couple the pair of us, hmm?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." He glanced at her and could see an answering smile lurking in her tear-stained eyes.

"You wouldn't?"

She gave his hand another squeeze as she shook her head. "You would have made a very handsome pair. That is to say, I'm sure you _did_ make a very handsome pair."

Harry felt a new respect for the woman beside him when she said that. A tear slid from the corner of his eye. He brushed it hastily away. "I told him once that he was a very lucky man for having you. He told me that he knew it. Little did _I_ know at the time how right I was."

"Thank you, Harry. And thank you for making him happy."

"Narcissa?"

She tilted her head, "Yes, Harry?"

"Would you have been this accepting? I mean, if you'd known before now. Or if he was…if he was still here and you'd just found out about it?"

Narcissa nodded slowly. "Yes, Harry. I would have been quite shocked, I won't deny that but if your relationship was what Lucius wanted, I wouldn't have raised a protest. All I ever wanted was for him to be happy."

"He wanted the same for you. You meant a lot to him."

"Thank you. Again."

The two of them sat there for a long time, not speaking, just silently sharing their grief and memories of the man that they had loved. Harry was glad now that he'd come. When at last he took his leave, he bent to place a soft kiss on Narcissa's ivory cheek. He still felt the gnawing ache of sadness but at least he had someone who understood to share it with. Perhaps for Harry and Narcissa, the world wouldn't end without Lucius after all.

**oOoOo**

It always rained at funerals. At least, that's the way it happened in movies. Harry, for one, was overjoyed that it wasn't raining at this funeral. Despite the dark chapters of Lucius' life, he deserved to be sent off in the radiance of a brightly sunny autumn day such as this.

The oak tree that Harry and Ginny stood under was wearing its fall colors and several errant leaves were already starting to carpet the ground beneath it. Ginny's hand was warm in his and he was glad for her solid presence, even if she still didn't quite understand why they were there. She'd been shocked when Harry had asked her to go with him and even more shocked when he'd explained that he and Lucius had become good friends. Fortunately she took the admission at face value and he hadn't been required to tell her the rest.

Harry still felt guilty about the lies he'd chosen to tell to cover up his affair but that guilt was a burden that he would shoulder for the rest of his life if need be. Looking over at Ginny's face, he knew he was making the right decision.

The burial service was a small gathering of people clustered around the family mausoleum. A few relatives had come from the continent and a handful of friends and acquaintances – mostly of Narcissa, though Draco's wife and some of his cronies were there too – stood by to lend their support. The spot that Harry had chosen was far enough away to escape more than cursory attention but still close enough to hear what was going on.

Narcissa eulogized her husband, calling him the love of her life, and then invited Draco to share his thoughts. The blonde wizard was far more subdued than normal and didn't say much of any consequence other than he'd miss his father. After he spoke, a few others offered some final words. Narcissa asked if anyone else wished to speak, her eyes turning to Harry and he shook his head, almost imperceptibly. She answered him with a slight nod of her own and turned to the wizards standing by to inter the body. Several minutes passed before the heavy metal doors clanged shut and the gathered company started to drift away.

At last only the two Malfoys remained. Draco left his mother standing before the doors, staring at them as fresh tears tracked silently down her face, and walked over toward Harry. The auror expected that there would be some sort of scene and he braced himself for whatever his former classmate had to say.

"Potter," Draco nodded to him and then glanced to Ginny as if seeing her there for the first time, "or I should say Potters?"

Harry nodded back. "Malfoy. I'm sorry for your loss."

Draco gave him an appraising look. "You really are, aren't you?"

The auror gave another nod and Malfoy's attention turned to Ginny again as she spoke, "I wish I could say the same, but I wouldn't want to tell a lie at a funeral."

"I thank you for your honesty, Mrs. Potter," his lip gave an amused twitch at the words, "but will you excuse us for a moment? I'd like to have a private word with your husband."

Harry wondered where Draco had found manners all of a sudden. It was a little disconcerting not to see a sneer on the blonde's face. Grief certainly did have its effects on people.

"If you promise not to try to hex, curse or jinx him, I'll allow it."

Malfoy gave her a half-bow. "You have my word."

Snorting, Ginny gave Harry's hand a squeeze. "I'll go say something nice to Narcissa then." She was certainly taking everything with good grace and Harry smiled as he placed a kiss on her lips. When she walked away, he watched her for a moment before he turned his attention to Draco.

"What do you want to discuss?"

"I know there was something going on between you and Father."

Harry made sure that his expression was deadpan and tried to keep his voice casual even though he felt uneasy. "Just what are you insinuating, Malfoy?"

"You know very well what I'm insinuating, Potter."

"Nope, I'm afraid I don't. Care to enlighten me?"

"The two of you were shacking up and I have proof."

"What proof could you possibly have, Draco?" Harry scoffed, taking a page from Snape's book to keep his voice from showing any of the fear or doubt that was suddenly gnawing at his gut like termites in an old house. That fear grew when Malfoy reached into his robes and extracted a worn leather book. A very familiar-looking worn leather book, in fact. It was the same one that he'd seen Lucius writing in on several occasions.

"Bet you didn't know that Father kept a journal, did you Potter?"

_Fuck._ "No, Malfoy, I didn't. And I'm supposed to believe that he wrote about me in it?"

"Indeed he did. Extensively and in intimate detail. Quite an interesting read, this book," the blonde flipped through it idly, toying with Harry and obviously enjoying it. So the politeness he'd shown only two minutes before _had_ been an act. Harry should have known. He was about to say something when Draco snapped the book shut and offered it to Harry. The auror just stood there, looking at it dumbly.

"Well, don't you want it, Potter?"

"I…you mean you're giving it to me?"

"Obviously!"

By God, Draco looked and sounded just like his father when he said that. Harry felt like his stomach had dropped several inches and then bounced back up. Reaching out, he gingerly pulled the book from Malfoy's grip. The leather felt soft and warm in his palm and he turned it over slowly, admiring it. He had an instant and insane urge to smell it, but he managed to resist. That would come later, when he was alone.

"Why aren't you going to the _Prophet_ with this or something? I'm sure you'd do a wonderful job of ruining my reputation and my life."

"It's good to know you think so highly of me," a wry smile graced Draco's angular face before it faded back to seriousness. "I loved my father, very much. I respected him and I respect his memory. After I found that book in the cottage, I read it from cover to cover and it's clear to me that you meant a great deal to him."

Suddenly Draco stuck out his hand, obviously expecting Harry to shake it. After a momentary hesitation, Harry did so. For a few seconds he thought that he must be dreaming. This just couldn't be real. Then Draco let go of his hand and fished around in his pocket once more. "He would have wanted you to have this too." Malfoy handed over a tarnished badge that read 'PREFECT.' "It was his, from when he was at Hogwarts. But then, I suppose you could have figured that out on your own." The smile was back.

Harry took it from Draco, wanting to protest but in his mind seeing again the look on Lucius' face when he'd protested the gift of the watch. Somehow he knew that the elder wizard _would_ have wanted him to have it and Harry looked at Draco with gratitude. "Thank you."

It was apparently destined to be a day replete with the unexpected because Draco reached out and squeezed his shoulder. "If you ever miss him and want to, you know…talk about anything, let me know."

Feeling embarrassed, Harry rubbed the badge with his thumb and nodded. "Yeah, okay."

"I mean it, Harry."

The auror was silent for a few seconds before he looked again at his former nemesis. "If you're trying to get me to trust you so that you can do something horrible to me, Malfoy, it's not going to work." His tone was far lighter than his words and Draco laughed, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Of course it's not, Potter. I wouldn't expect anything less than complete paranoia from a Gryffindor."

"And who can blame us when Slytherins are involved?"

Draco smirked and let his hand fall easily back to his side. "Be careful what you say, Potter. My father was a Slytherin."

"Yes, and if he could rise above _that_ handicap, there's hope for the rest of you yet."

**A/N: Please don't hate me. I wrote the bulk of this in October 2010 on a plane bound for my best friend's wedding. My original author's note is below. I will be the first to admit that this still makes me cry. I'm sorry. Really, I am.**

"**Well there you have it, the end of the journey. I actually cried writing this chapter and that's more than a little embarrassing on a plane cruising at 30,000 feet. To be honest (because I'm a big emo, romantic fluffball) I hate sad or bittersweet endings with a passion but when that is what wants to be written, that's what gets written. Perhaps sometime in the future I will write a Lucius/Harry where they will get to keep their fairy-tale ending (bonus points if you know where **_**that**_** is quoted from **** ) but that is for another time. Thanks for all of the love and reviews all. *massive hugs* Jax"**


End file.
